A Second Take
by Yuna Yami Mouto
Summary: Boruto and Sarada are in for a few surprises, neither of them knowing the identity of their mothers, they decide to take a peek into the past,only to send their precious Nanadaime back into a time where he almost lost someone he truly cared for. Will things change with Naruto meeting the Sasuke of the past before he ran off to Orochimaru?
1. Chapter 1

**A Second Take**

 **Summary:** **Boruto and Sarada are in for a few surprises, neither of them knowing the identity of their mothers, they decide to take a peek into the past,only to send their precious Nanadaime back into a time where he almost lost someone he truly cared for. Will things change with Naruto meeting the Sasuke of the past before he ran off to Orochimaru?**

 **A/N: Hi there! Right, a few notes about the story that you might want to read before starting the story itself. Okay, so, first, who doesn't die: Itachi, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Neji. Naruto and Sasuke don't lose their arms and never get married, although that will be made clear pretty soon. There are some changes and strange pairings. I never really watched Boruto, so you could say that I'm mostly just using character names for my story. This is extreme AU so get ready.**

As an alarm clock blared throughout the small apartment near Mount Hokage, a bandaged hand reached out to shut it off while the other hand, tanned and free of bandages, covered a yawn the waking blond let out. Blue eyes opened to greet the sunny day outside his window and a gentle smile played on his lips as he watched the ravens outside fly overhead. He pushed aside his covers and was about to get out of bed when he felt a weight on his chest.

Uzumaki Naruto looked down and didn't bother restraining his smile upon seeing the cute sleeping face of Uzumaki-Hyuuga Himawari, his youngest child as she rested her cute little head of dark-blue hair and tanned cheeks currently set in a blush as she clutched at her Papa's night shirt. The little rascal must have snuck into his room again. It wasn't the first time and Naruto honestly doubted it would be the last.

Banging was heard outside his room just as the other two children who slept here last night broke into the room, a boy and a girl different like day and night in personalities and appearances. The boy dove for the older male's bed and Naruto barely managed to get Himawari out of the way before his oldest and only son jumped onto his stomach and nearly knocked the breath out of him. The move woke up and annoyed a sleeping Kurama, the demon fox snarling at his rest being interrupted in such a manner.

He wasn't the only one woken by the action and Himawari's white eyes opened, a confused look settling on her face as she stared at her half brother. She was no longer on her Papa's chest where she had fallen asleep, but rather at his side, away from where Uzumaki Boruto had landed. The blond boy with startling blue eyes almost the exact same shade as his father's grinned at his Otou-san. ''Ohayo, Otou-san, dattebasa!''

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at his son's enthusiasm in mornings that was usually concealed the rest of the day as Boruto tried to act cool and collected. He raises his free hand to ruffle his son's forehead before changing his mind and flicking him in the forehead, some thing that usually both delighted and annoyed the smaller blond. ''Ohayo, dattebayo.'' As expected, Boruto scowled at his father and let out some complaints but he still smiled at the gesture. Naruto felt a little sad that the kids only know the half of its meaning but that was not up to him to explain.

The awkward shuffling from the door drew their attention and all three Uzumakis turned to look at their guest who might as well live with them. Naruto smiled at the black haired girl and waved her over and she quickly ran up to him, receiving her own flick. She was the one that probably looked forward to it the most, as her caretaker, Rock Sakura, had thought her that it was something her father considered an intimate gesture of love and care he learned from his own Nii-san. Uchiha Sarada had never met either her father or her uncle but everyone told her that they were powerful shinobi, feared far and wide, for their Sharingan, for their Susanoos and for their loyalty to the Leaf. The youngest Uchiha took great pride in them but she often wanted to rather be with them than to have them so famous and never at home. In fact, her Papa hadn't even been there when she was born.

However, she was never left wanting, as Uzumaki Naruto, as her father's closest if not only friend, took her in like his own. She had lived with Sakura and Lee-san for a few months but after that, Naruto had taken her in until recently, when she decided she wanted to revive the Uchiha Estate. The Uzumaki family happily supported her in this and would often spend hours helping her out at the giant estate and then stay the night with Naruto cooking for them in a kitchen that had not seen use for almost three decades. She saw Boruto as a brother and Himawari as a sister, and they even called each other nee-chan and imouto-chan occasionally. Boruto, however, would rather be shot down than admit that he cared for Sarada as anything more than a teammate.

And all three kids adored Naruto, for he always put some of his duties aside so he can spend time with them. He was the one who thought them their first techniques, something which was really important for Sarada as she had to master the Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu at a young age, as it is the most basic thing any Uchiha needs to know. Boruto had tried learning it but found that he didn't have any real talent where fire was concerned.

''Nanadaime-sama, ohayo.'' Sarada greeted with a blush on her cheeks as Naruto was her idol of sorts. She wanted to become a Hokage one day, just like him, or so she had told their jonin sensei, Sarutobi Konohamaru. Naruto chuckled at the meek behavior, nothing like any Uchiha he had ever met, but that was fine. Sarada was fine just the way she was.

''Ohayo, Sarada, dattebayo.''

''Ohayo, Papa!'' Himawari was finally awake enough to greet her father and Naruto smiled down at her.

''Ohayo. Now, what are you two up to this early in the morning?''

Boruto and Sarada shared a look before smiling too innocently at their Hokage and Naruto felt Kurama perking up. ''We have a team meeting in an hour and then we are free the rest of the day. Mitsuki had promised to teach us some techniques so I guess we couldn't wait.'' Boruto smoothly lied but neither Naruto nor Kurama needed Byakugan or Sharingan to tell them that it was a lie. It worried him that it was Mitsuki of all people that will be teaching the technique, not because he didn't trust the boy, but rather because he didn't trust Boruto's motive for learning any specific jutsu. His son usually asked him to teach him anything he wanted to know. It could be that he wanted to impress him, but then why would Sarada be in on it too, and looking so guilty all the while?

''O-okay. Oh! Himawari, your uncle Neji will be coming to start your Juuken training today!'' The blond remembered and told his daughter, which got him a wide grin in response. It was a dead race between Neji and Naruto as to who was her favorite ever person. Sarada and Boruto shared a conspirating look but before Naruto could say anything, there was a knock on his apartment's door. Already knowing who it was, Himawari raced off to greet her uncle while the two twelve year olds turned to look at the only adult. Somehow, the older blond felt like he was about to be given a test that is his last chance to ... what? He wasn't sure, but he will need to answer to the best of his ability.

"Otou-san," Boruto started both hesitantly and determinately. He was not going to not get an answer today. He had been patient for twelve years and he thought it was about time his father answered this. "When will you tell me who is my oka-san and what happened to her?"

"N-nani?" Was all the Kyuubi's vessel could say while said demon fox gawked on the inside as this was _not_ a conversation he was expecting, least of all just after waking up.

"Nanadaime-sama," and at Sarada's call, Naruto felt a dread like no other spread through him. No, not the both of them at the same time! _'Teme, I am going to kill you the next time I see you!'_ He promised in his head, because, really. This was all Sasuke's fault, no matter what the younger Uchiha says. "Would you please tell me about my Mama?"

Naruto sighed an buried his face in one hand. He almost groaned when Boruto got off of him, a sign his son was angry and serious about this. As he should be. Naruto has been avoiding this conversation since they were five and started asking questions about their lack of a parent, or in Sarada's case, parents. Thankfully, Itachi had been there to explain why her father wasn't around but the topic of either child's mother had been a strict no-no for seven years now. They would ask, occasionally, either Naruto or Itachi, but neither man answered so they asked Naruto's friends. Ino was forbidden to be around the two when they were in such a mood because she had almost babbled it out and Kiba was not allowed anywhere near them when no one answered any questions because he annoyed them for some reason with his mere presence, so they usually beat him up. With Sarada's strange inhuman strength and recently activated Sharingan, it was dangerous for the Inuzuka to be around them. Not that Boruto was lacking or anything. He was a damn fine ninja, he just needed better chakra control. Neji was the best man to ask those questions as all he had to do was start talking about destiny and they'd be running for the hills before they get bored to death.

However, they have never asked Naruto together, all but demanding that he answer like they were now. Naruto cursed Sasuke in his mind once again before looking at his son and his best friend's daughter. He managed to force a genuine looking smile on his face. "I already told you; when Sasuke comes back to Konoha. We'll have a big family dinner together and answer all the questions you can think up. And since Sarada activated her Sharingan just recently, Itachi sent a message to Sasuke. He said he'll be here in s few days." And if that thought didn't make him both nervous and excited ...

Boruto and Sarada frowned for one second before mustering up cheerful smiles and getting out of his room with some mumbled replies about having to get ready. Once they left, Naruto buried his face in both of his hands and resisted the urge to scream at the top of his lungs.

It was going to be a long day and Naruto really hoped nothing would go wrong or need his explicit attention, as he doubted he will be able to truly concentrate today.

He will later realize that he had jinxed himself and sentenced himself to a disaster waiting to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Second Take**

 **Summary:** **Boruto and Sarada are in for a few surprises, neither of them knowing the identity of their mothers, they decide to take a peek into the past,only to send their precious Nanadaime back into a time where he almost lost someone he truly cared for. Will things change with Naruto meeting the Sasuke of the past before he ran off to Orochimaru?**

When Naruto got out of bed (after he actually screamed a bit in his pillow so he can gather himself), took a quick shower and dressed himself in his usual garb of a black shirt under his orange jacket and black pants, the blond made his way out into the kitchen where Neji had already unpacked their breakfast that Hinata had made and sent them. He was now listening with a soft smile as Himawari told him about her week so far. Boruto and Sarada had already gotten ready and were eating breakfast in silence. The older Hyuuga saw Naruto approach and he gave him a deep bow, which always managed to get the blond flustered. Three years of being Hokage and he was still not used to such shows of respect, especially not from guys like Neji and Itachi.

Neji smirked at his reaction before refocusing on the small girl's tale with a fond and longing look on his face. Naruto felt the customary stab of guilt as he watched Neji dote on his daughter. Himawari had never been planned. He and Hinata had long since realized who they really love, but one night, when they were piss drunk and alone, things took their naturally unpredictable turns and they ended up sleeping together. About three months later, Hinata had come crying to him to inform him that she was pregnant and that the child was his. She hadn't wanted him to take any responsibility, as she was still the kind girl he always knew her to be, other than to make sure Himawari would have a place to live after she was born. Apparently, Hinata's grandparents wouldn't allow for any bastard children in the Hyuuga household, despite Hiashi and Hanabi being on Hinata's side. Even Neji, as the proven most powerful warrior of the Hyuuga clan, couldn't do anything about it as they still regarded him as nothing more than the son of the branch family, despite his Caged Bird seal being long gone. Naruto had accepted Himawari into his home and heart with open arms and he told Hinata she could come and go as she wished. He never hid it from Himawari that she was Hinata's daughter but he also never lied that he and her mother were married.

That would have been cruel, as Hinata already had someone she loved deeply and who was just as devoted to her.

Had it not been for Neji after Himawari was born, the Hyuuga elders would have killed or disowned both mother and child, as sex before marriage was strictly forbidden in the clan. They would not marry their defiled daughters to other "poor, unsuspecting, respectable men" and dirty their names. Neji had stood up in that meeting and asked his uncle and his cousin for Hinata's hand in marriage and custody of Himawari. They were shocked and angry at such blatant disrespect, but Hiashi had said he couldn't think of a better man as his elder daughter's husband. Hanabi, already knowing that those two viewed each other not as family but as each other's most important person, had given them her blessing, and since she was the current head of the family, no one could go against her. However, the elders had put their foot down when Himawari was concerned. She would not be allowed at the Hyuuga compound unless it is only a few hours visit.

Hinata had been both angry and delighted with Neji wanting her hand but then she had refused him when he asked her. She told him she would rather die than have him marry her out of pity or some warped sense of duty. Then they had a really long argument until Neji accidentally confessed to have loved Hinata but not saying anything because of her loving Naruto and all had fallen silent. That is, until Hinata told him that Naruto had been a crush but that it is her Neji-nii-san she had come to love after he stopped hating her for what happened to his father. Long story short, they were now happily married but have yet to get a child. Or so Neji thought.

Naruto and Hinata had become like brother and sister after that incident. They had talked about it long and hard and decided never to drink again. They had an excuse back then, as Naruto had managed to get Sasuke the best possible birthday gift in the form of a fully revived and actually alive and living Itachi (man, did he owe Orochimaru and Hagoromo, Hamura and Kaguya for that feat) but Sasuke never showed up and Itachi ended up searching for him. A few hours later, one of Itachi's ravens had given him the message that Sasuke was thankful for the gift. That was it. Nothing more. Naruto had gotten so depressed that he had decided to go to a bar and just try to forget about the bastard, where he ran into Hinata, who had just left the hospital. Or rather, she had been kicked out. Apparently, she and Neji had just returned from a mission five hours earlier and Neji had gotten seriously injured while protecting Hinata. The young woman had been crying her eyes out because her beloved cousin on had a 50/50 chance of surviving the operation. And if he did, his chances of a full recovery were the same. She had thought herself a burden (something she had stopped doing to herself years ago) to Neji and kept saying it should have been her. They tried to comfort each other but they simply ended up being in the same bed the next morning, hung over and embarrassed.

After Himawari was born, they started talking a lot more regularly and that's how Naruto was the second person to find out Hinata was pregnant with twins and they were without a fraction of a doubt Neji's; the first was Sakura, as Hinata's doctor. The dark-purple haired girl had barely managed to stutter it out to him a few days ago and it would seem she has yet to tell Neji about it. The blond would like to tell him, but he wasn't sure how he would take it. For all that the Hyuugas could be as stoic and cold in appearances as the Uchiha, Naruto had seen Neji reacting in strange ways to strange things. The Curry of Life always comes to mind. Besides ... he will always feel guilty for having once been an obstacle to Neji's happiness with Hinata. Sure, the white-eyed man told him he had never held it against Naruto, as the blond had in his own way set him free and was as thus a very important friend, but Naruto still felt that way, anyway.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to eat some of Hinata-sama's food that she has spent hours making?" Came the amused sounding question and Naruto blushed in embarrassment at the smirk on the other's face. Smug Hyuuga! However, he didn't say anything as he took the seat at the head of the small table, opposite Neji and started eating. It would seem Hinata was as good of a cook as ever.

"Still calling Hinata-chan with 'sama'?"

Neji flushed at this and the three kids stopped their eating to observe the adults. It's not often one sees Naruto grinning like that while the oldest Hyuuga of this generation is blushing in embarrassment. In fact, they had only ever seen him cool and collected, almost stone faced at times.

"S-so?"

Naruto grinned around his chopsticks and shrugged. He loved getting his supposedly unemotional friends flustered. Gaara and Neji especially. It was extra hard but he had managed to get even Itachi flustered once, but only thanks to Kurama, who had suggested using Sasuke as bait. Man, that reaction had been epic.

Neji glared at him after he got his bearings back together and that ended that, much to the kids' disappointment. They finished their meal in silence before Sarada and Boruto stood up to leave. They bowed to Neji and accepted the pats on the head from the adult blond before running out of the door so they could meet Mitsuki and Konohamaru. Himawari soon finished her meal and ran off to get ready for some training, leaving Naruto and Neji alone.

"Okay, what's got you brooding like an Uchiha this early in the morning?" The question didn't surprise Naruto, as he knew it would either be Neji or Shikamaru to notice it first. He sighed, knowing that he was better off telling someone rather than keeping it all locked up. Maybe Neji will have some good advice?

"Boruto and Sarada both asked me about their mothers just as you arrived." Both of the pale man's eyebrows rose into his hairline at this.

"What did you tell them?"

"What I always tell them: we'll talk about it when Sasuke gets back."

"Uchiha might never really come back," the brown haired male gently pointed out something Naruto secretly feared but Sasuke had promised, years ago, to one day return to Konoha and _stay_ in the village. The blond wasn't letting go of that promise anytime soon.

"He will. Besides, Itachi informed him of Sarada's Sharingan snd there's no way he'll leave it to his nii-san to train his daughter."

"You think?"

"He said he'll be arriving in a couple of days."

"That's good. Then all the secrets can come into the light and out of the way in one move." Neji said as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his jonin vest covered chest.

"Yeah," Naruto mumbled as he gathered up the dishes and made a Kage Bunshin. He gave him the dishes and the clone went to clean it up. Neji watched this with fond exasperation, as it was something Naruto had tended to do since his younger days. Neji still remembered his first visit to the blond's home, when he had been in the middle of spring cleaning, ten clones helping him.

But his happy memories were brought to a screeching halt at the sad sounding words of his friend.

"That's what I'm afraid of."


	3. Chapter 3

**A Second Take**

 **Summary:** **Boruto and Sarada are in for a few surprises, neither of them knowing the identity of their mothers, they decide to take a peek into the past,only to send their precious Nanadaime back into a time where he almost lost someone he truly cared for. Will things change with Naruto meeting the Sasuke of the past before he ran off to Orochimaru?**

After breakfast, Neji took Himawari out for training in the surrounding forests of the Konoha Village while Naruto put on his cloak of fire, to represent him as the Seventh Hokage that he was. He calmly walked down the streets and greeted the villagers and the shinobi he came across, a friendly and kind smile on his face.

Ever since his fight and victory against Gaara, people were a bit nicer to him. It wasn't by much but it was something. Then again, it might be because he defeated the Ichibi, Shukkaku. After he couldn't convince Sasuke to come back, people often looked upon him with unconcealed pity, although some still basked in his misery. But after he defeated Pein ... people started noticing him. He had suddenly become the center of attention and everyone wanted a piece of him, in both the good and the bad way. People started telling him he had a really nice smile and as the years went by, Naruto realized they were really sincere about it. When he became Hokage, he was already used to people coming up to him just to say hello and comment on his beautiful smile. The kids, like always, adored him. After all, he had always made time to play with youngsters like he had when he was twelve and a genin, even now, when he was Hokage and busy. The children understood this and so they cherished and soaked up every minuscule bit of attention he could spare them. Some of the elderly still frowned at him, only to get frowned upon by their own children, who were now adults and had cheered for every one of Naruto's victories.

When he walked into Hokage tower, he was already waited upon by Shikamaru and Sakura-chan. He remembered that today was the day he usually got a report from the pink haired head clinic doctor and that he usually spent his lunch with her and Tsunade-baa-chan that afternoon. It might be good, as he could ask for their advice regarding the children's questions that were posed to him this morning. Sakura-chan was bound to give some good advice while Tsunade-baa-chan will know how to distract him from his worries once that part of the conversation was over. Or maybe she'll just get drunk and Shizune-nee-chan will have to drag her off. Maybe she'll have some good advice?

"Ohayo, mina."

"Ohayo." Sakura greeted as happily as he had while Shikamaru just nodded and took out a stack of papers seemingly out of nowhere and proceeded to dump it in the unsuspecting Hokage's arms. Naruto grunted under the sudden added weight, but he was used to this. Ever since he became Hokage, Konoha's shinobi were more sought after, meaning more missions, also meaning more mission reports. Kakashi and Itachi, the sadistic ANBU bastards that they were, had made a competition of who will complete more missions and who will write longer reports. As a result, Naruto got more paperwork. In retaliation, the Hokage had started assigning them D-rank missions, in full ANBU getup, as his revenge. It backfired, as he then had to read pages upon pages of nonsense about catching cats, walking dogs and planting in rice fields. Seriously, their maturity level was lower than Naruto's had been when he just became a genin and was assigned to Team 7 with Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan. How was it that they were his most feared ninja again?

"Damn it, Shika. Are you trying to kill me?" The blond whined as they started walking towards his office. "Better yet, are Kakashi and Itachi trying to kill me?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "I really wouldn't know, but I don't think so. I think they're just getting back at you for being able to get them all flustered."

"It's not my fault Itachi has a bit of a brother complex."

"But you should stop teasing Itachi-san about it. We _all_ know how much he cherishes Sasuke-kun." Sakura pointed out as they entered his office and Naruto decided a genius's help, as well as a woman's, would be a good combination. The best combination, actually. And no time was better than the present, ne?

"Sakura-chan, Shikamaru, I need your advice on something." This stopped both jonins as they regarded their long time friend and now Hokage. They shared a glance before returning their attention to Naruto, who had just put down his load of paperwork for the day. "It's about something Boruto and Sarada have asked me this morning." He continued in an uncomfortable voice before the woman stopped him.

"If you want, I can talk to them about it." Both males rsised an eyebrow at her and Sakura huffed. "I think I would know how to explain it best, shannaro!" The men shared another look before Naruto regarded his once teammate.

"Are you sure, Sakura-chan. I mean, shouldn't Sasuke and I do it?"

"Please, as if either of you two would know how to explain it! I'm a fully trained doctor and medical ninja! Trained by Tsunade-sama, one of the Legendary Sannin, herself! I should definitely do it." When Naruto kept looking at her weird, Samura got annoyed. "What? You don't think I could do it right?"

"No, no. I just thought it's something Sasuke and I should do. You know ... as the parents."

"Please, as if either you or Sasuke-kun would know how to deliver the birdies and the bees talk correctly." Naruto choked on air suddenly and Shikamaru did his best not to follow him, as that would be too bothersome. The woman stared at them, unbelieving at their immaturity, when something hit her. "Wait, is that not what they asked about?"

"NO!" Naruto yelled, doing his best to regain some semblance of control over himself. "Kami, no!" He was so not ready for that _Talk_ yet. He hoped he could push it on Sasuke, as payment for all the years he took care of the bastard's daughter, despite it being a delight. Or better yet, on Itachi and Kakashi. He paused for a second to think about that before a shudder ran through his body. No, that was definitely not a good idea. Kakashi would turn them into perverts and who knows what sort of mortifying things Itachi would tell them! Hell, he'd rather have O _rochimaru_ give them the Talk. And this is bad. He just barfed a little in his mouth at the thought of _that_ happening.

"Then what did you want our advice on?" Shikamaru asked when Sakura blushed in embarrassment. He had felt hot under the collar when the Talk was brought up, as it was something Temari has been trying to get him to do with their own son. How troublesome. He'll just buy him a book about it. Or push it on to Gaara. Man, would he love to see that guy squirm.

"Sarada and Boruto asked about their mothers when Neji came over. I already talked to him about it, but he didn't have any advice for me. What should I do?" Naruto explained and then banged his head against the desk he was now sitting at. He was lucky he had all those papers in front of him to soften the blows or else he'd have a headache later. That's really not something he needs right now.

"What did you tell them?" Sakura asked curiously, leaning on his desk with arms crossed over her chest. It'll never be as big as Tsunade's but she at least had the same cup size as Ino, her rival, despite them both being married and no longer chasing after Sasuke. At least they were now completely back to being best friends at the same time.

"The same thing as always."

"When Sasuke comes back? That's going to get on their nerves sooner rather than later, you know." The lazy Nara commented as he sat in one of the three available chairs. "And what will you do if he doesn't come back? If he dies ir comes back when you're both old men? If that happens, those two kids will learn to resent you for never being honest with them."

"Actually, Sasuke will be back in a couple of days. Man, I've been repeating that sentence like a parrot today. This is the third time."

"Oh? I hadn't heard of that. Did a message come in or something?" Sakura asked, eager to see the other man, the third part of Team 7. It's been quite some time and she had missed him.

"Yeah. Just last night."

"And that brings us to the most urgent thing on your list _today_." Shikamaru said as he stood up and walked over to the newest pile of paperwork they had just brought in. He took the first paper from the top and handed it to Naruto. "Orochimaru, the Otokage of Sound, sent this. It arrived a few minutes before you got here. He's heard that Uchiha is coming and would like 'to meet with his former favorite student' and talk to _you_. About Mitsuki. And about strengthening bonds between Sound and Konoha." Naruto took the paper and groaned as he started reading the requests about the meeting. They weren't all that bad, except one that will result in another extremely long report on his desk in a few days, if not more. Despite the many years that have passed and the alliance between their villages, the air between Orochimaru was still as cold and dangerous as it had always been. The Snake Sannin still refused to be alone in a room with the elder Uchiha and still feared him as much as he had during the years he had yearned for Sasuke's body. Imagine Sasuke's disgust with his teacher when it came out that one of the reasons the Snake Sannin had wanted his body was so Itachi wouldn't attack him. Itachi had found the situation both amusing and as disgusting as his little brother had and ever since his resurection, he made sure to scare the Otokage as much as he can with his glares. Naruto often thought that the pale creep would burst into black flames but Itachi managed to hold back Amaterasu well. A saving grace for Orochimaru, really.

"Wonderful. As if I don't have enough things to worry about as it is."

"I'm sure you'll manage it. Now, as for my report ... " He listened to his friend as she gave her report and realized he won't be getting any advice from her on his problem, either. He repressed a scream at that, but only because he knew he might still get some advice from Shikamaru. Or maybe baa-chan and Shizune-nee-chan when he meets them later for lunch. "Oh, and about our lunch. Sorry, Naruto, but we can't. As I've already stated in the report, we are really needed at the hospital." Tears were cascading down his cheeks, anime style, but he still managed to make a "good guy" pose for her.

"It's okay, Sakura-chan. I understand. Give my regards to Tsunade-baa-chan and Shizune-nee-chan. Good luck with work." Sakura smiled at him and gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek before leaving to return to the hospital, where she was extremely needed. Nanadaime sighed before turning to his advisor. Shikamaru shrugged at him.

"I really can't help you with this, Naruto. No matter how much I want to. I just think it's time you told them all the truth. And yes, that does include Sasuke. I would think he deserves to know."

"He'll be angry that Itachi knew before him." The blond pointed out with a deep sigh.

"Itachi was around to meet them and he had realized within minutes what was going on. It's his own fault for never returning. Other than those few times he came in just to report some really important details he had feared being found out if it didn't come directly from him to you."

"What am I going to do, Shika?" Naruto asked after a moment of silence. He sounded so lost and afraid that the Nara hated the younger Uchiha brother in that moment, as he had always brought the cheerful blond only pain and sorrow. Uchiha Sasuke didn't deserve Naruto, in any capacity. And he knew that, which is why he kept away from the blond. And that was why said blond was hurting.

"I wish I could tell you, Naruto. I really, really do. But I just don't know."

As the stifling silence was about to descend on them, a knock came on the door. Naruto looked up and wondered who it might be, as he knew he didn't have any meetings today. He shared a look with Shikamaru before calling out for whoever was on the other side to come in. The door opened slowly and a grinning face came into view, a face Naruto has known since just before officially becoming a genin.

"Yo, Hokage-nii-chan. Any missions for me today, kore?"

"Konohamaru?" The blond asked with a stupefied expression. The jonin waved at him cheerily when he noticed the confused expression on his favorite person's since childhood face. He looked down at himself but saw nothing wrong with his jonin uniform and the blue scarf around his neck. "What are you doing here?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Shouldn't you be at a team meeting right about now? You know, with Boruto, Mitsuki and Sarada?" The Hokage asked, his suspicions from earlier coming to mind. Just what were those three up to?

"No." It was an answer but it sounded like a confused question. Konohamaru then took out his planer and started scanning it even as he asked. "What gave you that idea. I told them they have a free day today. I'm sure of it."

"They told me this morning that they have a meeting with you and then Mitsuki was going to teach them some new jutsu."

"Eh? We have a free day _because_ of Mitsuki. He got a letter from Orochomaru-san that he'll be coming for a visit by tomorrow so he asked that he be excused so he can prepare for his visit, kore. He won't be leaving his small house until early evening today. Since Mitsuki couldn't participate in missions, I decided that we have a rest today. Besides, Mitsuki doesn't teach jutsus. To anyone. The only exception he makes for Boruto and Sarada is that he gives them reading material on any particular jutsu. If I remember correctly, he gave them a thick, red one two or three days ago." The younger man then showed his freed schedule to Naruto and the blond suddenly stood up, the bad feeling in his gut growing. Kurama was uneasy as well, as he liked all the children Naruto cared for as he did for his own (Sarada and Mitsuki).

"Where do they usually train when they don't want to be interrupted?" He asked urgently and Konohamaru blinked at him before scratching his nose as he thought.

"Um, the same place you thought me the Sexy no Jutsu, I think. I showed it to them half a year ago and they always go there." Before he could blink again, Naruto had turned around and was leaping out of his window. "Naruto-nii-chan!?"

"Shikamaru, Konohamaru, I'm leaving the rest to you." He said before using a teleporting technique and vanishing in a cloud of smoke. Konohamaru turned to look at the older male, who only held out the first of many reports that need the Hokage's attention. Tears started falling down the now pale jonin's face as he cried out for Naruto to return.

Said blond had already appeared where he had thought the brunet one of his strangest but also most effective techniques, but Sarada and Boruto weren't there. After spanning out his chakra, Naruto found them a little deeper into the forest, their chakra's flaring, as if they were doing a jutsu. Cursing under his breath, Naruto took out one of his kunai and quickly set a seal on it that will allow him to transport to wherever it lands. He quickly threw it in the direction he had sensed the two and teleported to their spot...

Only to arrive in the middle of a drawn circle with millions of kanji flowing from the center and out, where they formed ten circles in which were all different aspects of time. On either side of the circle were Boruto and Sarada, making hand seals and muttering under their breaths, eyes at half mass. But with his eyesight enhanced by Kurama, Naruto saw that not only Sarada's but Boruto's eyes as well were red. Those eyes widened as they realized who was in the middle of the circle and their fingers slacked, making half of the last seal. The window they had opened, which was looking at the gates of Konoha, shuddered suddenly before it started sucking in wind and leaves.

"GET DOWN!" Naruto shouted as he activated his Six Path Sage mode, his right arm tingling from the Sun sealed there. However, the added power surge seemed to make things even worse and a bright light engulfed the kunai he had used the transportation seal on before the black kanji disappeared and the kunai shattered to pieces. Golden, cross slit eyes widened before the suction force overwhelmed him and Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto found himself being drawn into the unstable window opened by the children's jutsu.

A few moments later, when the two children regained consciousness after being knocked out when a sudden blast had hit them and flung them into the nearby trees, they woke up to the sight of two concerned top ANBU looking down at them concernedly. Kakashi and Itachi barely had the time to lean back as the two kids jumped to their feet in panic, remembering what had happened and started to look around frantically, calling out to the Hokage.

''Otou-san!''

''NANADAIME-SAMA!''

''OTOU-SAN!''

''HOKAGE-SAMA!''

''OTOU-SAN!'' Tears were starting to pour down Boruto's face and he didn't care, as he couldn't find any trace of his father. When he felt a hand on his shoulder, he flung himself into Kakashi's arms and sobbed his little heart out into the silver haired man's chest. ''Kakashi! Please find otou-san!'' A few feet away, Sarada was pleading the same thing with her uncle, who held her close and tried to calm her down, but the girl was as inconsolable as the Hokage's son.

''What happened, Sarada?'' Itachi asked into her black hair as his grip on his niece tightened.

''N-Nanadaime-s-sama, h-he dis-disappeared!''

''Otou-san!'' Boruto whimpered one last time before both children lost consciousness again, limp in the two ANBU's arms. The two men looked over the clearing and the smoking patch of grass where a shattered kunai lay and a sense of dread filled their bodies.

''Kakashi,'' Itachi called and the older man just nodded before they hurried for the hospital, Itachi sending out his crows to inform every ANBU member that their Hokage was missing and one special one for his brother, as he was sure Sasuke will want to know what happened to his counterpart.

Naruto's eyes fluttered open and he groaned as he heared the continuous yelling of Kurama in his head.

 ** _Naruto! Wake up, Naruto!_**

''I'm up, I'm up!'' He grumbled and Kurama sighed in relief. ''Ergh, what happened?''

 ** _The kids' jutsu went wrong and you got blasted away by whatever that thing they were trying to conjure up was._**

''Where are we?'' The blond looked around and sighed in relief when he recognized the woods just outside the gates of Konoha. ''Thank Kami, I thought we'd ended up halfway to Suna or something.''

 ** _Naruto, something doesn't feel right._**

 _'What do you mean?'_

 _ **This is Konoha, no doubt, but something doesn't feel right.**_

 _'Are we in a different dimension again?'_

 _ **No, this still feels like our dimension.**_

 _'Then what is it?'_

 **I don't know.** They sat there in silence as they observed their surrounding, as if they will notice something wrong in that manner. Guess what, Kurama did! Naruto felt the demon fox stiffening and he got worried, so he asked what got the fox so tense. ** _Look up, Naruto, becasue you're not going to believe me otherwise._**

Naruto did as he was told and froze when he saw a young boy, dressed in blue and white, dark hair and pale skin with almost completely black eyes, strolling down the path out of the village past where Naruto was hidden by a few bushes. Blue eyes widened in disbelief and he stared after the boy's back, for he was a boy of no more than thirteen. His eyes stayed glued to the center of the boy's back, where a red and white fan displayed itself proudly as the symbol of the boy's famous and infamous clan.

 _'Kurama, I think i know what's not right about this.'_

 _ **We're no longer in our present, kit.**_

For there before them was the sight of Uchiha Sasuke, age thirteen, as he left Konoha Village in order to join Orochimaru so he could become stronger and one day kill his brother.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Second Take**

 **Summary** : **Boruto and Sarada are in for a few surprises, neither of them knowing the identity of their mothers, they decide to take a peek into the past,only to send their precious Nanadaime back into a time where he almost lost someone he truly cared for. Will things change with Naruto meeting the Sasuke of the past before he ran off to Orochimaru?**

Naruto didn't waste a second to go after the younger version of his best friend, keeping to the shadows and bushes until a kunai buried itself into a tree beside his head. Naruto was thanking all of his years of training as he had stopped just a millimeter from where the kunai had embedded itself into the tree's bark. It had still left a small scratch on his left cheek.

"Reveal yourself, kisama." The dark, deep voice he had missed so much growled and Naruto couldn't help but follow that order, if only so he could see those black eyes again. He carefully stood up from his crouched position and left the bushes, revealing himself to the shorter male. And wasn't that strange? Sasuke had always been at the very least an inch taller than Naruto. It felt sort of ... _wrong_ to look down in order to meet those piercing black eyes.

Sasuke was shocked when the man stepped out of the bushes and shadows, first thinking him to be Naruto upon seeing his sunny blond hair, but this man was far taller and too old to be Naruto. It occurred to him that it might be the dobe in henge, but he could see, even without his Sharingan active, that this was no henge. No jutsu could mimic the look in this man's eyes ( _So much like Naruto's_ , his mind gleefully reminded and his heart gave a pang), the sorrow, the wisdom, the hardships. _The loneliness_. No, Naruto's eyes were still bright with innocence, an innocence Sasuke knows he will destroy when he leaves.

The resemblance between them was still so striking. The same blond hair, the same blue eyes, the exact same shade of tanned skin. Hell, this man even had the same whisker marks on his face! It was almost as though Naruto had grown up in the few hours that Sasuke hadn't been with him. _Is this how it will feel like when I see you again, after I fulfill my revenge?_ He thought. _Will you look like a stranger to me? Will I be a stranger to_ you _? Will you even recognize me if I were to call your name, years from now?_

"What do you think you were doing?" He asked in a thick voice, desperately trying not to think about those thoughts. It's not as if he will really live to see that day. He had understood what those four Sound shinobi had told him, understood what it had really meant. Orochimaru was going to kill his mind and soul and take over his body, gaining the Sharingan along with it. After Itachi was dead ... will there really be a Sasuke? Was that going to be the end of the famous Uchiha Clan? For some reason, he suddenly wanted Naruto, or this man that looks so much like him, to stop him. To make him reconsider. He knows that's what Sakura tried, but what she is feeling towards him is not _love_. It's a crush. Sasuke doesn't want someone with a passable crush on him. He wants someone who would chase him no matter what he did. Sakura was more likely to send _Naruto_ to chase after him, and the blond usuratonkachi would.

Sasuke nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand landed on his shoulder. The blond man stepped back with a strangely hurt, but also concerned look on his face. "What?" He hissed out and the man raised both hands to show he doesn't mean any harm.

"I asked if you were okay. You spaced out a bit while I was explaining why I was here."

"Could you ... could you please repeat that." He asked, meaning the explanation and Naruto understood. He ways understood what Sasuke wanted to say or what he meant. After years of being both with him and away from him, and then after years of interacting with Itachi and Sarada, Naruto had become an expert in Uchiha-talk. He could even different their 'Hn's, much to the bafflement of everyone else.

"Like I said," and here, Naruto was shouting thank you to Kurama as the fox had quickly helped him think up a lie to tell the younger version of his best friend. Since their mental conversations that to them last hours only take a second in the real world, Naruto hadn't even faltered for one full second, allowing him to appear sincere in his tale. And besides, he used the best method of lying possible: wrap a lie in a little bit of truth. "Two of the kids I am responsible for tried out some new jutsu a friend had given them and it somehow went wrong. As I had been searching for them, I stumbled upon this big hole that was trying to suck them in and in trying to keep them away from the hole, I got sucked in myself. I woke up not long ago, a little down the road, when you passed by. This place looked familiar but I couldn't remember why, so I thought to ask you, only to realize you were a ninja. I didn't know if you would try to kill me or not, so I was going to follow you until I decided whether to show myself or not. Your actions just made the decision for me."

"You don't lack any memories?" A fine dark eyebrow went up and the blond repressed the urge to blush as those dark eyes scanned his body. It was a good thing that he had turned his cloak inside out, so that the kanji declaring him Nanadaime Hokage of Konoha would be hidden from prying eyes.

"No, why would I?"

"It would fit into your story quite nicely. Now tell me the truth."

"That _is_ the truth, you arrogant bastard!" The older male growled but somehow Sasuke didn't feel threatened. "Besides, what's an Academy kid like you doing out here, all alone, at midnight?"

"I am a Konoha _genin_ , usuratonkachi!" Sasuke hissed right back before reminding himself that this was not Naruto and that he cannot bicker with him. "And what's it to you?"

"Konoha, ha?" The blond pretended to muse about that, keeping up the pretense that he still didn't know where (read _when_ , as that was really the question) he was. "No wonder it looks familiar. Haven't been here for years."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at him. "Well, now you know where you are so why don't you leave me alone?" And with that, the teen marched off further away from Konoha. He repressed an annoyed growl when the blond man caught up to him and kept up the pace with ease. "What do you _want_?"

"If you really are a genin, as you say-"

"Which I am."

"Then where is your forehead protector?" Naruto went on as if Sasuke hadn't said anything. "And you have yet to tell me why you are out here so late. The last time I checked, leaving a shinobi village is forbidden during the night, unless you are ANBU or sentinels that guard around the village itself."

"I am going on a mission with my team," Sasuke answered after a pause, taking out his forehead protector. Naruto looked down at it longingly, as it was worn out and scratched in his present, not touched by anyone but Naruto for years. This one only had minor damage from the Chuunin Exams and the few missions they have went on before and after that disaster. "We are supposed to meet at midnight a little ways up ahead. The Godaime Hokage has changed a lot of things since she took control. One of the main being that she assigned all sorts of missions to any rank of shinobi. I saw a few ANBU running after the local lady's cat. Again."

Sasuke would have cursed himself because he had sounded like he was justifying himself. That was bound to be suspicious, no matter who he talked to. He looked at the older man from the corner of his eye but saw that the other looked thoughtful rather than suspicious. Of course, he didn't know that Naruto was trying to remember such a mission in order to confirm if what Sasuke was was true or not. After all, his first memory of Sasuke without a forehead protector on was of their fight on the hospital rooftop and then when he was trying to leave for Orochimaru's place.

 _It didn't happen, kit._ Kurama supplied as they kept walking down the path. **_He's lying._**

 _'I guessed as much.'_ The blond told his inhabitant but didn't tell Sasuke that he had seen through the boy's lie. "Oh. Where are you going?"

"Land of the Waves." The Uchiha replied without missing a beat. He hated saying that name but it was the first one that had come to mind. And with good reason, as that was the first time he was willing to give up his revenge for someone. For anyone. For Naruto. All he could think was that he had to save him from Haku's attack, no matter what. He had jumped in the way and didn't regret it. He had only wanted to save Naruto and that had given him something to fight for later on. That one fight ... he didn't know how, but Naruto had defeated Haku, the first sign that the blond was getting stronger. Then during the Chuunin Exams, when Sasuke had frozen in his spot ... Naruto hadn't wanted to believe that the coward standing before him back then was the Uchiha Sasuke that had fought Haku and Zabuza with him. Sasuke had then learned the Chidori in the hopes of getting stronger, being a little ahead of the dobe, but Naruto had gone and learned something new, too. And it had been Naruto, not Sasuke, that had defeated Gaara and that _monster_ within him. Then Itachi couldn't even spare Sasuke a glance; he was after _Naruto_! The younger Uchiha will never admit to the fear he had felt after he learned that his older brother, the murderer of their entire clan, was after Naruto. He had ran from Konoha to Naruto, asking everyone in the town about him until he had found the blond, Itachi standing in front of him.

He had lost so fast that it was downright humiliating. And then he had relieved the same nightmare of his clan being killed, over and over again. Whoever Naruto had been traveling with had saved them and Gai, who had also ran after them, had taken Sasuke back to Konoha while Naruto returned a week or so later in the company of the new Hokage. Tsunade had healed him and Kakashi but both of their prides had suffered from Itachi's victories. Only Kakashi could deal with it by venting his anger out on his targets while Sasuke could only train. Train, train and train while Naruto had learned yet another technique, a really powerful one, from what he will learn on their latest mission and the fight he and Naruto had on the hospital rooftop.

That had been the last drop. Well, that and the Sound Four defeating him in a minute a few hours ago. He had been sitting in the same spot Kakashi had cornered him in, contemplating his sensei's words and thinking about his teammates (friends, his closest _friend_ , _Naruto!_ ) When they had attacked him. He realized he was not so special, even to Orochimaru, who had shown a great deal of interest in him. He was told to make a decision and he had made it. He needed to get stronger so he could kill Itachi and avenge his family.

And after ... Well, if he was going to train with Orochimaru, there very well won't _be_ an _after_. The Sound ninjas had made that perfectly clear. He will become Orochimaru's new vessel and probably die as soon as the transfer was made. He wondered what Naruto and Sakura will think when they find him again but it's not 'Sasuke' that greets them. The pink haired girl would probably cry but what about the dobe? Would he even care? Sasuke snorted. Of course he would. Naruto always cared far too much. He should have never become attached to Sasuke, as Sasuke was an avenger and he didn't know where his path might take him.

"You alright?" Black eyes looked up at the frowning face of his companion. A companion he had nearly completely forgotten about in his musings. Sasuke nodded firmly but the other didn't seem convinced. "You kind of spaced out a bit."

"It's nothing. I was just thinking of what's up ahead." He stopped after a few more steps before turning to regard the stranger whose name he didn't even know. It had never really occurred to him to ask him, as he had _... enjoyed?_ the other's presence as he walked towards what will end all his ties to his home village. Everything he had known up until now will have to be forgotten, and that included the bonds he had made with Sakura, Kakashi and even Naruto.

''Aa, it can be scary sometimes. Ne?'' The older male grinned at the black haired boy and Sasuke suddenly felt the urge to blush but he fought it. He had found that grin so beautiful and genuine, so ... dobe-like and he didn't know what to think of it. He knew he shouldn't think anything of it but ... it was hard. This man, who looked so much like Naruto, was as gorgeous as his teammate ( _ex ex ex! Ex-teammate!_ ) when moonlight hit his bright blond hair and his tanned skin, making his eyes sparkle like jewels-

Sasuke stopped as son as he started thinking like that. He couldn't _afford_ to think like that. He was supposed to be leaving all of _that_ behind! He'll have to get rid of this man before his very presence crumbles Sasuke's resolve completely (it had started crumbling the second he had looked upon the picture of Team 7 before he left his apartment). If he kept reminding him of what he was leaving behind ( _Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, home, childhood, Naruto_ ), he will never gather the strength he will need to throw it all away.

"This is where we have to part." He told the older man and Naruto raised an eyebrow, waiting for the next explanation (read _lie_ ) the younger version of his friend was going to make. He was quite interested how Sasuke planned to get rid of him. He was not the same naive Naruto this Sasuke knows. He can read him like an open book now, and it had nothing to do with Kurama's special brand of powers. "I need to meet up my team just behind that hill. I'm sorry, but you can't come with me further than this."

Naruto looked into those black eyes (they really don't change over the years; always so alluring and bottomless) and nodded after throughly studying him. He raised a hand to give the thirteen year old a two fingered salute with his right arm before turning to walk away. He grinned over his right shoulder at the teenager staring after him and called out a good luck before setting off towards Konoha. Sasuke stared for a while longer after the stranger was out of sight before sighing and picking up his pace. He was supposed to meet them at midnight and if he didn't hurry, he would be late. He hated being late.

In his haste, he never noticed the figure silently following him up in the treetops. Kurama had asked him if he was seriously going to let Sasuke walk off to Orochimaru again. Naruto's answer?

Hell, no! He was dragging Sasuke back, this time around, no matter what the younger Uchiha said.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Second Take**

 **Summary:** **Boruto and Sarada are in for a few surprises, neither of them knowing the identity of their mothers, they decide to take a peek into the past,only to send their precious Nanadaime back into a time where he almost lost someone he truly cared for. Will things change with Naruto meeting the Sasuke of the past before he ran off to Orochimaru?**

Sasuke arrived at the meeting spot just as midnight struck and the full moon was high up in the sky. The four Sound ninja didn't look any different than they had that early evening, when they had made this proposition to gain power to Sasuke. They were still dressed in their cream colored clothes with light purple ropes tied around their waists, making an upside down bow at their lower backs. The three men and one woman stared at him triumphantly and Sasuke grit his teeth, knowing he had caved to his desire for the power to defeat Itachi and avenge his family.

And then the Sound Four bowed to him, much to his surprise. He stared at them impassively, not really knowing how to react to this. "What is this?"

"Please forgive us for our earlier disrespect, Sasuke-sama," at this, a dark eyebrow rose up into the Uchiha's hairline. "By Orochimaru-sama's decree, you are now our new leader. Punish us how you see fit." Sakon, a two headed man with light bluish- purplish hair said, all of their heads bowed towards the ground. Sasuke looks them over and found no satisfaction with their vulnerable positions at his feet. It was only because Orochimaru has ordered it. He has yet to earn it.

"Ah, I see. I'll deal with you later. Let's go to Sound now."

"Before we do that, we must deal with your Cursed Seal," the same guy continued and they all stood up. "The Cursed Seal is still in its First Stage and it is feeding on your chakra. You will be of no use to Orochimaru-sama if you are drained dry."

Sasuke barely repressed a scream of frustration upon hearing this. _Then why did he put it there in the first place!?_

"In order for you to get exceptionally stronger, you must reach Stage Two."

"And how do I do that?"

"It's simple. All you have to do is die." When Sasuke stared at him as if he were crazy, Sakon hastened to explain the whole process. All five ninja were so focused on explaining the effects of the Mind Awakening Pills and how they will forcefully mature his seal and make his body stronger and how Sound Four is to take care of Sasuke in the meantime, none of them noticed One Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto spying on them from behind a nearby tree. He listened with rapt attention and nearly growled a few times at the things they were saying. Oh hell no. No way is he going to let Sasuke go with them a second time!

Sasuke didn't look too thrilled about it, either, which gave Naruto some hope that he could stop this _without_ fighting his friend. He really didn't want to, as this Sasuke wouldn't stand a chance against him. He was still too young and he still had years of training before he became the Uchiha Sasuke that was his Sasaukage. Seriously, a fight between them now would just end up with Sasuke more determined to go to Orochimaru for power.

"Do you accept?" One of the Sound Four asked as he held out a little bottle of pills out towards Sasuke but before he could take it, a voice startled them.

"Are you really going to accept something from such suspicious characters? Do you really trust them enough not to kill you, intentionally or not?" Sasuke whirled around to see the blond man he had thought to have left for the village and a sense of shame at being caught by him overwhelmed him. He didn't know why he was feeling this way but he was. It reminded him of the time Naruto had thrown his words back at him (Are you alright, cry-baby?) when he had frozen up in fear before Orochimaru. How was it this man was making him feel that same shame?

"W-what are you doing here?"

Naruto ignored the shaky words, his blue eyes taking in the four sound shinobi that had tensed and turned to snarl at him, activating the first level of the seal. Naruto looked them over dispassionately, remembering the time these same people had been a problem to deal with. Today, even without Kurama's help, he could finish them off in less then five minutes. If _they_ decided they wanted to fight _him_ , Naruto will gladly indulge them. He never quite found the strength to forgive them for what they did to Chouji, Neji, Kiba, Akamaru and Shikamaru. What they _would_ do if he didn't deal with them now.

"Piece of trash!" The only girl in their group, a redhead, shouted at him. "What did you say!?" She was glaring at him for all that she's worth, but it only got her a raised eyebrow in return. That only made her angrier but Naruto ignored whatever she was going to say, instead focusing on Sasuke.

"Why would you betray the village that brought you up for an empty promise like that?"

"How dare you!? Orochimaru-sama makes no empty or pointless promises! Orochimaru-sama can make anyone more powerful than they already are!" The guy with three pairs of arms yelled before turning to look at Sasuke, who was still staring at the blond. Was he a Leaf shinobi that saw what happened with Sakura and was here to stop him from joining Orochimaru? Was the Hokage notified already? Did everyone know? Did _Naruto_ know? "Don't listen to him, Sasuke-sama. Orochimaru-sama can give you power. You'll see."

"No, he can't."

"And what, pray tell, do you know about Orochimaru-sama? Has he trained you but you stayed weak due to your own lack of will to become stronger?" The chubby guy, the one Chouji fought (or will fight? Man, this was confusing as hell! Should he think in his present or in this one?) against, finally spoke up. "If so, do not judge Orochimaru-sama's teaching methods compared to your own weakness."

"No, he didn't teach me. Something I am dearly glad and thankful for." The stranger said as he fully stepped into the clearing, standing right beside the still surprised Sasuke. "I got where I am today because I was stubborn and wouldn't give up. Besides, as I said. Orochimaru can't make anyone any stronger than they already are."

"What the hell are you talking about, bastard?" The girl, her name was at the top of the Nanadaime's tongue but he could still not remember it, yelled again.

"I'm talking about no one being able to make someone stronger than they already are. That's up to the person in question to do. No one can give power, Sasuke. No matter what they say."

"You obviously haven't met Orochimaru-sama," Ukon, who had decided to join in on the conversation, if just to spite the blond, said in a very smug sounding voice. "You saw our power, Sasuke-sama. That was all Orochimaru-sama's doing. He made us what we are."

"Then will you be like them, Sasuke?" Naruto was finally fed up with all of this. He may have gotten infinitely more patient over the years, but he still had his mother's blood, meaning the same explosive personality she did. He could only quell it so long. "Will you really be okay with it? With thriving on someone else's power that you refuse to admit is not yours? Will you be able to live with yourself, knowing that it won't be you fulfilling your dreams, desires and ambitions? Or will you actually _try_ to become stronger on your own!?"

"I don't have any dreams!" The Uchiha hissed and activated his Sharingan, which in turn triggered the Cursed Seal of Heaven. The teen lurched forward in pain, a hand coming up to hold the juncture of his shoulder and his neck, hissing in pain. Before he could hit the ground, the blond stranger caught him and was holding him up.

"Everyone has at least one dream." The blond said as Sasuke ripped himself out of the older man's grip, which was not too tight to begin with. He stared at the stranger, a frown on his handsome face.

"I only have an ambition. I only want to kill my brother for what he did to my family. I have no dreams that are not nightmares." And he glanced away, as he didn't want to see the pity in those blue, blue eyes that still make him want to return to Konoha, where he will see and bicker with the dobe again. But he needs to get stronger. "I need to become stronger than my brother so that I can kill him, and that won't happen in a place like Konoha, where they can only preach about friendship and teamwork. It's going to be _me_ against _him_ , not a squad of shinobi."

"Be that as it may, wouldn't you rather gain your own strength? Wouldn't you rather, at the very least, do it on your own? If you go with them, Orochimaru will use you as his vessel and you will never get the chance to fulfill that ... ambition. You don't have Orochimaru's word that he will do it for you, even, so your brother might go unpunished." Sasuke looked back at him, stricken, as that had never occurred to him. He had just thought that he could go to Orochimaru and that would ensure Itachi's death. He never thought about whether the Snake Sannin would even bother to chase his older brother! "That just occurred to ya, huh?"

"Don't slander Orochimaru-sama's name-"

"Yeah, yeah. Orochimaru is this and that and great and powerful and all that other jazz. Did it occur to any of you to, oh I don't know, wonder why he wants Sasuke so badly? Why him and no one else?" It was clear from all of their faces that, no, they have never questioned it. Naruto didn't resist the childish urge to roll his eyes at them. _Seriously, are they children? Are they really that naive?_

 _Well, in comparison to you, they are._ Kurama pointed out and his Jinchuriki shook his head. It only added to what he had been saying to his physical world conversation companions. "I guess that answers that. Sasuke, did you know that Orochimaru was once part of the Akatsuki?"

"What?!" That was not something any of the assembled shinobi knew about. The blond just nodded his head.

"He met Itachi personally a few times and then ran from the organization when he pissed him off and your brother decided to show him that he is _not_ a person to be messed with."

"You're lying!" The girl shouted but even her words were shaky with uncertainty. After all, hadn't Orochimaru-sama ran from the Leaf after Sandaime died? Sure, he had been severely injured but other shinobi had stayed on the battlefield in far worse states than he had been in. Could what this man was saying be true.

Sasuke noticed her uncertainty and he began to have his doubts. After all, if Orochimaru couldn't defeat Itachi _himself_ , there was no way he could train _Sasuke_ to defeat him. Was he really just after Sasuke's body without ever planning to go after the murderer of his entire clan?

"And what's this got with why Orochimaru-sama would want Uchiha Sasuke?" The chubby guy asked, frowning at him.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "At first glance, one would think that he wants the Sharingan, ne? Then why not take Itachi, who has developed it a lot earlier and even has its second stage, the Mangekyo Sharingan? Simple, he could not take him. Itachi was too strong for the _supposedly_ 'all powerful' Orochimaru-sama. And not even with Kabuto's help was he able to beat him. So they ran and now Orochimaru hides from Itachi like the coward he really is. So you would think that he went for Sasuke because he would be the easier target of the two remaining Uchiha, right? That would be the logical second guess. But no. Orochimaru does not want Sasuke so much because he is an Uchiha, as that is not nearly as important to him. No, the reason Sasuke is special is because he is _Itachi's little brother_ , the only person he didn't kill in the massacre. He wants Sasuke as a shield, as _protection from Itachi_ , because he thinks that Itachi would never hurt his beloved little brother and then he could have them both. However, I will be generous enough with you when I let you four leave as to give you a message for your master. Tell him that Itachi is always, _always_ ten steps ahead of everyone else. In other, simpler words ... tell him to fuck off." He finished with a glare, aware he had their hackles rising. That was fine. He and Kurama had been itching for a fight for weeks. They need a little exercise every now and then, too, you know.

"Bastard!" The girl yelled and took out her only weapon, her flute, rushing to attack him. Naruto ignored her and turned to look at Sasuke, who was still gawking and seething at the same time at what he has just heard.

"You think you can't learn anything in Konoha? You're wrong. Konoha _reproduces_ , let's say, the best ninja in the world, as has been proven continuously over the years: the Uchiha, the Hyuuga, Namikaze Minato, Hatake Kakashi, your brother, and even Orochimaru, one of the three Legendary Sannin. I trained in Konoha, and I will show you now what I've learned in this peaceful, welcoming and loving village." With that, Naruto turned around just in time to see everyone from Sound Four launching an attack at him, obviously not really caring if they hit Sasuke along the way or not. He glared at them and sent a wave of chakra that had them barreling into trees like rag dolls. Sasuke was now staring at him as Naruto glowed with enormous amounts of chakra, but he was not using the Kyuubi's chakra. He would use it only if these punks proved to be more of a problem than he remembers them being.

The four shinobi of the Sound got back to their feet with extremely angry expressions on their faces. They soon started transforming into grotesque images, looking rather much like monsters, more so than some of the biju do. Hell, they were almost as ugly as the Juubi! "You piece of trash!" They hissed out their collectively favorite insult and the Nanadaime Hokage rolled his eyes. He's been called much worse when he was still a kid in the Academy.

"Don't get cocky just because of that one blocking," Sakon was saying, a sadistic smile on both his and his brother's faces as the two heads stared at him. Beside him, Sasuke actually looked sickened at the sight of what would have become of him had he actually went with them. "You're still just a piece of trash from Konoha. You don't know the real power of a true ninja."

Naruto looked at them with an expression better suited on Sasuke's - his Sasuke, from his time - face, what with the cold expression and the impassive look in his eyes. "Before me, I see four cats thinking themselves to be lions, when they are nothing more than four mice." The four bristled at the insult while Naruto was doing a small victory dance in his head - as he had wanted to use that line ever since he heard Itachi say it to some Rock ninjas two years ago but he never got the right chance to say it, until now - and Sasuke just observed the proceedings of these events. "Or, in your terms, trash that thinks themselves great but is actually even less than trash."

The girl was the first to snap. She rushed at Naruto, starting to play her deadly melody, but she had made a miscalculation. Naruto quickly drew out one of his Thunder God Kunai and threw it right behind her. She dodged, but she never expected him to suddenly disappear from her eyesight only to reappear where the weapon had logged itself into the tree behind her. She turned around and tried to punch him, but Naruto caught her wrist. He made a seal with one hand and four Kage Bunshin appeared, one guarding Sasuke while the other faced the rest of her group. She snarled at his face and was about to spit in it, when she suddenly found herself someplace dark and dank, water at her feet and a huge fox glaring down at her with its red eyes from behind her opponent.

"Calm down," Naruto said in a casual voice as she looked back down at him and blenched upon seeing that his usually blue eyes were as red as the beast's behind him. "Kurama." Despite his words, the fox gave a deadly growl and the Sound kunoichi gave a scream of pure fright, bringing herself back into the real world. He teammates, who have been struggling with the clones, looked up immediately, as she was not one to scare easily. The redhead wrenched herself from Naruto's grip, her face ashen and showing nothing but true terror as she took shaky steps back.

"Get away from me, you ... you ... Bakemono! Bakemono! Monster!" And with that, she took off, running away from the blond man and her mission and, for the very first time, not caring what her master will do to her. She just wanted to get away from that m-monster in human disguise! The remaining members of Sound Four looked after her and with grit teeth, decided that retreat was the better option. Still, even as they ran off, the six-armed one made some sort of ... yellow, solid slider web and made shurikens out of it, before throwing it at the two Leaf ninja when he saw that the Uchiha wasn't about to follow them. If he wasn't going to be a part of Orochimaru-sama's dream, then he didn't deserve to live. Naruto cursed as he saw this and he and his clones rushed to protect the young version of his best friend.

Before Sasuke could blink, he was tackled to the ground and all he could hear was three popping noises and a grunt before silence descended on the forest.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Second Take**

 **Summary: Boruto and Sarada are in for a few surprises, neither of them knowing the identity of their mothers, they decide to take a peek into the past,only to send their precious Nanadaime back into a time where he almost lost someone he truly cared for. Will things change with Naruto meeting the Sasuke of the past before he ran off to Orochimaru?**

Sakura sighed as she listened to the conversation going on around her in the room as she tended to the bruises on Uzumaki Boruto and Uchiha Sarada, kids of two of her closest friends. She had panicked when she saw Itachi and Kakashi bring the two genin in, thinking they had been attacked and wondering what she would have to tell Naruto when he heard and rushed into their rooms. Thankfully, it turned out that they had simply hit the trees and ground a bit too hard to be healthy when a jutsu went wrong. She had been so relieved.

That is, until the rest of what happened was revealed. Wordy for Naruto was suffocating her even as she tended to her niece and nephew, as the blond Hokage had demanded she treat them. No one knew what had actually happened, other than the two kids experimenting with some jutsu they asked for of Mitsuki and that Naruto had been there during the fall out, probably preventing things from getting worse. They had no idea where their beloved Hokage was now and Konohamaru was slowly but surely freaking out. Tsunade and Jiraiya had arrived as soon as they were called and Itachi and Kakashi had not left the hospital recovery room since the kids were admitted. Shizune and Shikamaru were trying to decide what to do as the others, minus Sakura snd Konohamaru, discussed what might have happened to Naruto. It was all only speculations until Sarada or Boruto woke up and told them what was going on. Sakura was just thankful that Himawari was with Neji for the day, as she hoped all of this will get resolved before they have to tell the little seven year old that they have lost her father.

The medic ninja looked up as the doors opened to admit a worried looking Umino Iruka-sensei and the boy who might be the only one who can give them real answers right now: Mitsuki. The pale, light-blue haired boy looked upon the unconscious forms of his teammates and regret and guilt wrecked his eyes. Sakura sincerely pitied the boy. He probably hadn't even thought something like this could happen. Despite his level of maturity, he was still only a kid like his teammates.

"Are they going to be okay?" The boy asked and the pink haired medic sighed. She looked at the two and allowed some more of her healing chakra into Sarada, who had cracked two ribs. Boruto was fearing a bit better but not by much, as one rib had been broken. Tsunade had taken good care of him as soon as she arrived so he was going to be okay after some bed rest. Sakura smiled at Konohamaru's worried third student and he seemed to relax a bit. After all, if Sakura, who loved these two as much as she loved her own son, was able to smile then it was nothing too serious.

"They'll be just fine. Naruto, however..." She trailed off in sorrowful worry and Mitsuki went rigid again. Naruto had welcomed him with open arms, not just into the village and their ninja ranks, but into his home, heart and family. The albino considered him an uncle he never had and loved him to bits. He, like Sarada, often stayed with the Uzumaki family for extended periods of time, enjoying the warmth that those three executed. He was the one most likely not to lie to Himawari when she asked where her Papa and nii-chan were. And if he tells her that they'll be back in no time, she will trust his word.

"What happened to Nanadaime-sama?"

"That's actually something we wanted you to tell us," Tsunade answered, looking at Orochimaru's son and trying not to think about how he was conceived. Mitsuki knew, of course, but he didn't resent his parent ... anymore, that is. He had hated Orochimaru until he met Boruto, Naruto, Sarada and Himawari, then their friends and their friends' parents and now he longed to be like that with his own makeshift father. ''He was last seen by Shikamaru and Konohamaru before running out of his office, presumably searching for these two. He obviously found them, as one of his kunai was found at the scene. We know it's his because there are signs that he had used the Flying Thunder God technique. However, it was in pieces and we think you might be able to tell us how our Hokage has disappeared.''

''What do you mean?'' Mitsuki asked with a confused frown and Itachi walked over to him, handing him the scroll they had found at the scene, a little to the side from where the knocked out kids had been lying. Mitsuki went rigid when he saw the scroll he had given them and swore in his head. ''How did they manage to make Nanadaime-sama disappear with this?''

''Would you please explain what you mean?'' The eldest Uchiha requested as he handed the scroll over to Jiraiya, who returned to his earlier activity of studying it. Mitsuki shook his head as he explained.

''It's supposed to allow a ninja to have a glimpse of the past. It requires two people with similar abilities, usually family members, to complete it. It opens a window to the past and you just think of the time you want to observe and you get the picture. You don't hear anything, nor can you go through it or something as silly as that. It's just like a ... jutsu created TV.''

''Family members?'' Sakura asked, feeling a sort of dread fill her.

''Hai. You need two people with similar chakra, similar strength, similar personalities and similar blood, as if, I don't know, the same blood type or something.'' The boy shrugged. ''Since you usually find all these similarities between family members, it's mostly performed by brothers, sisters, mother and child and so on. Though the requirements aren't as strict as with some jutsus, the hand seals are very strict and demanding. You need to finish the seal completion in one go, without pause and in complete synchrony with each other.''

''When did you give them this scroll?''

''Three days ago.''

Kakashi hmed. ''That would be enough time for Boruto to learn the hand seals and with Sarada's newly awakened Sharingan, she could easily learn it from him showing it to her just one time. Now, we only need to know two things: why they did it and which time did they want to see?''

''I'll answer that,'' a small voice said from behind Sakura and the pink haired woman jumped in fright, as she had completely forgotten about her patients in the wake of this conversation. She looked over to see a miserable looking Boruto with eyes filling up with tears as he clenched the hospital bed sheets in his balled fists. He was glaring at the white material as if it were at fault that his father was now who knows where, or when, and if he was even alive. ''It was our fault, all of this.''

''Boruto, don't say that-''

''It was!'' The young blond interrupted her with a fierce glare in his tear filled eyes. ''It was. We were selfish and impatient. We had already asked him about our mothers but he said to wait a few more days. He _promised_ to tell us in a few days but we decided this was for the best. We were stupid and arrogant and now Tou-san is ... Otou-san is-!''

''Boruto,'' Kakashi called out to the Uzumaki and the blond looked up, his eyes so similar to his father's that it was really startling. ''You need to have more faith in your father. After all, the Juubi and Madara hadn't been enough to keep him down. This won't be, either. I'm sure that wherever he is now, he's probably goofing around since this will be his first vacation since he became Hokage. He'll be back in no time and he'll give you the scolding of your life for doing something he would have done if he were still your age and then he'll treat you to your favorite food and then drag you to _his_ favorite ramen joint.''

''But-''

''No buts Boruto.'' The silver haired man cut him off and the boy fell silent. ''I have known him for many years and I know, as a fact, that he never gives up. Before you know it, you really will be getting that scolding. You'll be lucky if Kurama doesn't get involved.''

''I'm not afraid of fuzz butt!''

''That's what they all say until they meet him.'' Iruka muttered, remembering his own meeting with the Kyuubi. Sasuke had dealt with meeting him the best, but that was to be expected. Sasuke didn't fear or hate anything that had anything to do with Naruto. As far as the younger Uchiha was concerned, Kurama might as well be Naruto's pet like Akamaru was to Kiba.

''Anyway, please tell us how you got this crazy idea.''

''Well, like I said, we wanted to learn something about our mothers. You see, we were content with simply being with Otou-san until five days ago.''

''Five days ago? When I got knocked out during the mission and you and Sarada to fight off that bandit while Mitsuki had dragged our client back into Konoha?'' Konohamaru asked, recalling the embarrassment he had felt when he had reported to Naruto. The blond hadn't been angry but rather pleased that Sarada and Boruto could work so we together. After all, he and Sasuke had always made a great team, when they were fighting together instead of against each other. Still, Konohamaru had undergone some rough training so that it will never happen again.

''Yeah.''

''Why? What happened then?'' Sakura asked, as she had not noticed a change in either Boruto nor Sarada since then. Then again, she hadn't had the time to visit her own son, Metaru, back home, so who was she to judge.

Boruto stayed quiet for a few moments before lowering his head. He mumbled something under his breath and Sakura leaned in, not sure what he had said. She was about to ask him to repeat it when he looked up and she flinched away in surprise when red eyes instead of blue met her wide, surprised emerald ones. Kakashi and Itachi leaned in immediately, inspecting the change and realizing why everything was happening rather fast, as was expected of them. For Boruto's eyes now had two tomoes in their red irises, the black dots lazily spinning until they stopped in their place, showing a still developing Sharingan. Mitsuki leaned in to see as well and gasped at what he saw. Jiraya barely restrained himself from cursing when he saw them but Konohamaru didn't even bother. Tsundae groaned as she left the room for her special medical case in order to check over Boruto properly now that this piece of information was revealed.

''H-how? I thought only Uchiha have the Sharninga?'' Mitsuki asked as he observed his friend and teammate in a whole new light. It's not as if he was going to treat him differently now, other than demanding more spars. He couldn't get Sarada to spar with him nearly as often as she spared with the blond, so he didn't know what it's like to fight against a Sharingan user. He was rather curious about it.

''I don't know,'' Boruto groaned into his hands. ''All I know is that one moment they were blue and then Sarada was shoving a mirror in my face to show me that they were like this!'' He said, glaring at them with his red eyes. ''Am I some sort of freak? Did otou-san find some lost Uchiha and they decided it would be good to have a kid? Am I like Kakashi? Or am I some sort of freak?''

Itachi leaned forward and took Boruto's small shoulders into his strong arms and shook him lightly. '' _Never_ say that. You are not a freak.''

''That's easy for _you_ to say! You're _supposed_ to have eyes like these!''

''No more yelling, Gaki.'' Tsunade said as she returned with a bag in her arms. ''Now, hold still while I check your eyes over. And tell us how you and Sarada came up with this brilliant plan of yours.''

Boruto did as he was told and told them his story.

 _Flashback..._

 _''Are you sure this is really smart, Boruto?'' Sarada asked as she stared down at the scroll in her hands. They had just talked to Mitsuki and he had given them the scroll, saying that's all he would do and that they should learn from the scroll themselves. ''I mean, Nanadaime-sama said he would tell us in a matter of days.''_

 _''He's been saying that for years, Sarada! I'm sick of waiting to find out who is the woman who gave birth to me! Why isn't she here today? Did she die? Did she and dad have a one night stand and she just left? Did she really just dump me on my father's doorstep or had he actually wanted me there, in his home!? I need to know! I need to know, damn it!'' Blue eyes turned to red in a flash and Sarada felt pity for her friend and teammate. Boruto noticed immediately and turned around, shaking with repressed grief. There was no doubt that Naruto was Boruto's parent, but what about the other one? Sure, Sarada never met her father and the identity of her bother was as much of a taboo as Boruto's, but she had her uncle and Sakura-san to act as her parents most of the time. Not to mention Naruto._

 _Boruto, on the other hand, had to watch his little sister, Himawari, spend time with her mother, Hinata. He watched as the older Hyuuga main family member cooed over her daughter and he wished for it with all of his heart. For all the love his father gave him, Boruto wanted his other parent, too. Even if only to know what she looked like and why she was not there for him while he grew up. Just that. He was more than content to live with just his father, as long as he knew who his other parent was. Nothing more._

 _"We're obviously related, somehow." The blond boy continued. "If my eyes weren't proof enough, then what he said at breakfast sure was. A 'family dinner together'. He all but confirmed it."_

 _"But should we really be doing this?" The kunoichi insisted even as she opened the scroll to read through it. "I mean, we could get in some serious trouble, and not just with Nanadaime-sama. We could-"_

 _"We could see what happened to our_ mothers _, Sarada!"_

 _"But is it really worth it to betray and lose your_ fathers _trust in you!?" The Uchiha yelled right back and they proceeded to glare at each other. Sarada sighed when she saw that he wasn't backing down and decided it would be best if he at least had someone to back him up, help him and watch his back if something went wrong. She really_ did _chose the worst person to have a crush on. "_ Fine _! I'll help you." She was suddenly engulfed in a tight hug and she blushed when Boruto breathed a thank you in her ears. She pushed him away and adjusted her glasses, wondering if it was because of her awakened Kekkei Genkai that she noticed that she needed them less and less. "But under one condition."_

 _"What is it?" The blond asked curiously and warily._

 _"I see why my Papa left in the first place, first."_

 _"Deal!" They shook hands with anticipatory grins on their faces. They couldn't wait!_

 _End Flashback..._

"So we prepared everything we needed and asked around for the date Sarada's dad left the village. When we finally got everything the way it should be, we asked Otou-san one last time and that's that. We started the jutsu but then suddenly Otou-san was there when the window became unstable. He saved us. And then the window collapsed and Otou-san- Otou-san, he was gone!'' Sakura wanted nothing more than to hug the distraught boy but Itachi already had him in a firm hug, despite Tsunade's scowling face as her work was disturbed. Not that the eldest Uchiha cared. Boruto needed to know everything will be alright more than he needed that check up. ''What did I do to my own Otou-san?''

''Don't worry, Bolt,'' The little blond stopped at the childish nickname he hadn't heard since he demanded no one use it when he was nine. He looked up into black eyes and relaxed at the smile that was stretched across Itachi's face. ''Naruto-kun will be just fine. And once my foolish little brother comes back, he will go after your Otou-san. And he _will_ take him back home. So stop worrying and leave everything to us.''

Boruto stared at Sarada's uncle before nodding, allowing a small smile to slip onto his face. Everyone was about to smile in relief when they heard gawking and a beak tapping the window. Kakashi walked over to the window and saw the raven Itachi had sent out to get Sasuke, a note at its feet. The ANBU let it in and it flew to Itachi but the silver haired man took the note. He opened it and found a strange message. It wasn't the text or anything, but rather that it was Itachi's own hand writing and it stated that Naruto had disappeared. But why hadn't Sasuke answered.

''What do you mean you couldn't find him?'' Kakashi looked up to see a frown on his younger companion's face as he talked to his bird. The raven gawked a bit before Itachi's eyes turned to saucers. ''WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE IS NO TRACE OF HIS CHAKRA SIGNATURE?!''

Every face in the room paled as they remembered a certain symbols etched into the dominant hand of both boys, a seal of the sun on Naruto's right hand and the seal of the moon on Sasuke's left hand. Seals that connected them beyond time and space. Seals that, obviously, dragged them both into the past.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Second Take**

 **Summary: Boruto and Sarada are in for a few surprises, neither of them knowing the identity of their mothers, they decide to take a peek into the past,only to send their precious Nanadaime back into a time where he almost lost someone he truly cared for. Will things change with Naruto meeting the Sasuke of the past before he ran off to Orochimaru?**

Sasuke shifted uneasily in the kitchen of his old house in the heart of the Uchiha Compound as he watched the stranger he had met a couple of hours earlier take a cautious sip of the hot tea he had just made for the two of them. The night had turned out a whole hell of a lot differently than he had expected it to. First running into Sakura when he was leaving, then meeting this man and finally returning to the village as he learned some _interesting_ things about Itachi's and Orochimaru's _relationship_ , so to say. He had left the village with the intentions of going to Orochimaru in order to get stronger, but had in the end returned as he realized that the Snake Sannin wouldn't be able to give him the power to defeat Itachi, as Orochimaru himself didn't have it.

The walk back to the village should have been awkward with how silent it was but Sasuke had needed time to think and the blond stranger had seemed to realize that, so they had simply walked side by side. Realizing that there was no way the two of them would be comfortable in his little apartment and knowing that no one would think to look for him in the old Uchiha Compound, Sasuke had lead them there, only to be encountered by enormous amounts of dust and dirt, as no one lived in it since the massacre.

The blond had taken a look around at the dirt and dust and suggested that this place needed a throughout spring cleaning, before proceeding to make one hundred Kage Bunshin and then dragged Sasuke along as they all cleaned together. The Uchiha had watched in fascination as his home once again befitted the name it carried, the symbols painted on its walls. He had never seen a house being cleaned up that fast before and he couldn't help but comment on it to the older man, who had smiled sheepishly and said he had perfected doing that as he was sometimes too lazy to do any cleaning himself.

After that, Sasuke had lead the stranger to the closest bathroom, where he left him long enough to find him some new cloths as his had been damaged when he had been defending Sasuke from Sound Four. He had returned to the other completely naked from the waist up, except for the bandage on his right arm. And Sasuke couldn't help but blush and stare, but then he caught sight of something interesting ... a strange black seal on the strangers stomach. _'I could have swore I saw it somewhere before.'_ had been his thoughts but he had not dared dwell on it any longer before he thrust a shirt at his ''guest'' and all but scrambled out of the bathroom.

When the blond had exited the bathroom in one of the extremely dark blue Uchiha shirts, Sasuke had felt ... something ... swell in his chest. Besides him, o one has worn that symbol on their backs for five years now. And it actually looked like it has always belonged on this man. He didn't seem bothered by wearing it either, so maybe, if he could get him to stay, he could also talk him into getting a whole new wardrobe with the Uchiha fan on every article of clothing? Thoughts like that had filled the youngest Uchiha's head as he searched and then prepared tea for them.

And now, the tea was ready and they were drinking it, sitting across from each other. The blond looked so at home in this house that the raven haired thirteen year old didn't know what to think about it all. Every single time he looked at him ,it was like he was seeing a future where Naruto would be walking down these halls, making the place come back to life with just his mere presence. It was a surprisingly nice dream, one that Sasuke had been having for a while now and that he had doubted ever becoming a reality ... But now that he wasn't leaving Konoha, maybe? The dobe would _really_ fit in here, especially if he started adding his own personal effects. He wanted to see these halls filled with life again.

''Hm, this is good.'' Naruto complimented after taking a long sip. The taste was bitter yet sweet, the type of tea Sasuke had always liked, as long as Naruto knew him. It was also Boruto's favorite, ironically. Sarada, on the other hand, preferred fruit teas instead of the herbal ones, much like Naruto, although they could both enjoy the bitterness every once in a while. Himawary liked sweet teas and often put sugar in hers, even if they were meant to be without them. Sakura had once walked in on the four of them and Mitsuki arguing about which tea they should prepare first, with Mitsuki insisting on his green tea, red tea mixture and everyone else demanding their own teas be first. She had called them weird and then made her way into the kitchen, prepared herself tea from sakura petals and honey and sat down before ordering them to have a little rock, paper, scissors contest to see who gets their tea first. Sarada, with her Sharingan, won. He was sure Sasuke would be proud.

Thinking about the kids reminded him that he didn't know what happened to them. Were they drawn into the past like he was? Were they here and now, or somewhere else entirely? Or did they remain in the present? He hoped they didn't get hurt. He was worried enough as it was. A quiet 'Hn' made him look up to his host and he almost went rigid when he remembered what he had been both dreading and anticipating for a few days now. _'Oh shit! Sasuke's going to kill me when he gets his hands on me!'_ And he had no doubt that the younger Uchiha would indeed find him, some way. There was no way he wouldn't. Sasuke was as hardheaded as Naruto himself was and he was not going to let Naruto saddle him with Konoha, no matter why. The black haired man loved his wandering and his freedom so much he very reluctantly stepped into the village. It was one of the main reasons Naruto hadn't seen him for years.

Sasuke frowned when he saw a fleeting look of sadness filter through the other's amazing eyes and he frowned. That look didn't fit on this man's face. Whatever he was thinking about, he needed to stop now. And Sasuke was going to make sure he does. It's time he did something he rarely did in his life. He cleared his throat and started up a conversation with a complete stranger. "You seem to know my name. Why?"

Naruto looked up and smiled sheepishly at the younger version of his friend. He had been expecting these questions, so he and Kurama had worked up a believable story to cover the truth. Besides, he had an interesting plan he was going to execute on this young Sasuke. If he were to go about this right, the things in the future will change quite a bit. Naruto, although he would miss everything the way it was, would not regret changing it all. He would just like to see the anger, hate, sadness and loneliness in this Sasuke disappear. He knew it was selfish but ... he really wanted to see his friend smile at him one more time.

"I, uh, met Itachi-san a few times, over the past two or three years. And despite him supposedly being an enemy, we still talked. He told me he had a little brother he had been forced to leave behind. When I saw the fan on the back of your shirt, I knew it was you."

"How do you know Orochimaru is afraid of Itachi? Or that Orochimaru was even part of Akatsuki?" The boy continued with his questioning, apparently satisfied with the first answer.

"I was there. I told you we were ... opponents, so when I saw him walking down some steps, I hid in the surrounding forest and concealed my presence. Just in time to see Orochimaru walked up to him from the other direction and tying him up with a snake around his arms and waist. Ling story short, Itachi-san was never captured although Orochimaru felt a taste of the Sharingan's power when Itachi paralyzed him with it. When that bastard tried escaping the genjutsu, Itachi-san cut off one of his hands. That's when Kabuto came but he couldn't defeat Itachi-san either. Your brother just left, then, not interested in them any more." It was a good thing he had become do close with the oldest Uchiha, as it allowed him to get stories of battles and victories out of the humble man. It helped that he absolutely _adored_ Sarada, Boruto and Himawari like an uncle would and couldn't help but tell them stories anytime they requested it. Naruto liked learning more about the man, the one person who had shaped Sasuke into what he was his whole life. He liked the thought of being Itachi's friend.

"Why had Orochimaru tried to take him?"

"Same reason he would take you. He wants a strong, young body, Sasuke-san. One that would be perfect for learning every jutsu in existence."

"Itachi didn't use the Sharingan for such trivial purposes. He could learn any jutsu by just watching it being performed." Sasuke informed his guest, huffing at the thought that his genius of an older brother would need the copying properties of their Kekkei Genkai for learning techniques. He didn't need it like that, since he knew all of the other secrets of the Sharingan. Or most of them, anyway.

"I know, but that's what most people think of the Sharingan. There are far more dangerous ways to use it. As I am sure you will learn, with time. Itachi-san has great faith in your abilities."

"Itachi killed my entire family." The raven haired one said, wanting this man to stop talking about his brother. He didn't want this conversation to go this way. He didn't want to be reminded of the betrayal he felt every time he thought about what his older brother had done and said. He wanted this man to stop putting the older Uchiha on a pedestal and he wanted Itachi to fall in this man's eyes. He, for some reason, wanted to be the center of this man's attention, like he only wanted to be the center of Naruto's attention. But the blond dobe was infatuated with Sakura and had many other friends, so why would Sasuke stand out. It's one of the reasons he insulted the other so much. It was childish but it always worked, and once he and Naruto started, there was no more straying attentions. However, that didn't mean that Naruto couldn't be distracted by other things and then Sasuke would be left alone, even if the rest of the Rookie 9 and Team Gai were there. So he wanted this man's blue eyes, so much like the dobe's, focused on only him. "And then he showed me how he did it."

The blond stiffened and then released a sigh. Although he had been looking for an opening to _this_ conversation, he still didn't exactly want to gave it, either. Still, he knew that this was his one chance. The only chance he'll ever get to explain everything without getting Itachi, the Hokage office or Konoha at large hated. This might be the only way to return happiness and light into the other's eyes. After all, all he needs to do now was tell him the truth and then tell the past Tsunade-baa-chan of the dangers among her court of advisors.

"Sasuke," he skipped the 'san' and the boy looked at him strangely. "Did you ever wonder why he did it? Did you ask Itachi-san why?"

"Yes," came the cold reply. "He said he wanted to test himself, his 'container' or something and see what he could do. He killed them because he wanted to find out how strong he really was."

Naruto rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache coming on. _This_ was not something the older Uchiha had shared with him. No wonder Sasuke had grown to hate him so much; he had practically been asking for it! Then again, he had, as he wanted Sasuke to be hailed as a hero for defeating an S-class criminal like him. Uchihas were fucking weird. "And you believed that lie? From a pacifist like Itachi-san. Seriously, Sasuke."

"What do you mean?" This had apparently pissed off Sasuke, for he practically growled out the question. He didn't like the implication that he, with his perceptiveness, had missed something, and about his own older brother no less.

Naruto turned serious eyes on the only survivor of the Uchiha clan massacre. ''In the very beginning, before the Konoha village was even formed, the Senju clan and the Uchiha clan were sworn enemies.'' Sasuke blinked at the interlude but listened avidly, wondering where this was going. ''Although they reconciled and formed a village with other clans, the Second Hokage was wary of the Uchihas. He thought there might be more people like Madara - Senju Hashirama's lifelong friend and greatest rival and opponent - who might revolt against the village. The Uchiha were allowed to have control over the policing. But they felt this was a way to get them out of the governing body.''

Sasuek was scowling now, as he had never heard something like this and he didn't like that such important information had been hidden from him. Was he, as an Uchiha, under suspicion this whole time, as well?

The blond sighed, sitting back with his arms as support, although he winced when he placed pressure on his hurt shoulder. He stared up at the ceiling as he continued his story. ''After the Kyuubi attacked the village, the Uchiha were held responsible-''

''Why?'' Naruto blinked at the question before remembering that this Sasuke never knew that his clan had the ability to control biju. He didn't know about Indra and Asura, the beginnings of the Uchiha and Senju clans.

''It was becasue it was believed that they could control beasts like the Kyuubi. Only Madara had been able to do it so far, but you never know. Anyway, they were sidelined and their clan was forced to move to the outskirts. The Uchiha decided to revolt against it.''

''But what does this have to do with-''

''Man, you're really impatient, aren't you. Would you just let me finish telling you the story?'' Naruto grumbled and Sasuke fell silent with a bright blush at his childish attitude. That was so unlike him that it was mortifying.

''Itachi-san was an ANBU by that time, as you surely know.'' The youngest Uchiha nodded. ''He was allowed to sit in a meeting with the Hokage and the other elders who discussed the threat by the Uchiha. They, as in the elders, said that if they were the ones to attack the Uchiha, they would surely retaliate and other clans would also pick sides and the whole village would be in an internal war. Sandaime thought that they should just leave them alone until they gave them a reason to mistrust them, but the council thought him a fool and were already scheming to unseat him, a man named Danzo in particular. He had been rather .. displeased when the Yondaime Hokage was declared to be Namikaze Minato, s he had wanted it to be Orochimaru.''

''What?''

Naruto nodded. ''He thought that the village would prosper best in the hands of a power hungry individual who has no qualms about starting wars to prove his strength. When the Yondaime died and Sarutobi Hiruzen took back his title as Hokage, Danzo contacted Uchiha Fugaku and started railing him, as well as all the other elder Uchiha, up for a war against the Leaf. Blood lust was in the air of every Uchiha but one, and it was the one Danzo wanted to manipulate the most, as he was the most dangerous of them all. Even Fugaku.''

''Itachi was given a choice. He could kill his clan. He would be seen as a traitor and the whole Uchiha clan will be obliterated but the village could be in peace and his brother, you, Sasuke, will be spared to live. As long as he kept this secret to himself, his brother's life would be safe and protected here in the Leaf. It was a though choice, but Itachi didn't hesitate. He loved Konoha, but more importantly, he loves _you._ So he was left to make a decision. The decision was made for him, really, as with Shisui's death - did you know him?''

''Yes. He was Nii-san's best friend.''

''Yeah, well, with his death, Itachi-san was labeled a suspect and from what he told me, your father expressed it by trying to get you away from him. That's what made his decision for him.''

Blue eyes locked on shocked black as he delivered the last sentence that might change everything. ''His love for his brother and village won over his love for his clan. Thus, he killed them all, except you, Sasuke.'

''Then why?''

''He wants you to be hailed a hero for defeating and killing a criminal like him, and it would have made you stronger. He always knew things in advance, always was a few hundred steps in front of everyone else. He wanted you to live freely. How would you, if the Uhciha kept pressing down on you? How would you, if the village viewed you as a constant threat? Now, you are the victim and thus are sympathized with, instead of hated or suspected. You can get the friends he was never able to make or keep and you can reach higher than any other Uchiha has ever managed. His only mistake, as I see it, was that he thought you would be better off without him in your life.''

Naruto sighed once more as he looked on to the sight that he swears he has seen only once before. He stared at the tear streaked face of the one and only Uhciha Sasuke as he delivered the final words on this matter.

''He made the greatest sacrifice, so his beloved, foolish little brother would be able to live the way he saw you deserve, Sasuke. Please don't waste it by becoming Orochimaru's doll.''


	8. Chapter 8

**A Second Take**

 **Summary: Boruto and Sarada are in for a few surprises, neither of them knowing the identity of their mothers, they decide to take a peek into the past,only to send their precious Nanadaime back into a time where he almost lost someone he truly cared for. Will things change with Naruto meeting the Sasuke of the past before he ran off to Orochimaru?**

 **A/N: Hello everyone. Please excuse me for keeping you from the next chapter but I need to say this. First of all, I send a big thanks to all my wonderful reviewers and readers who are actually the ones making this story great, because your comments spur me on to write better and better (hopefully) with every chapter. You're all amazing and I thank you for taking away the time to leave a review. However, I have come across a problem that I can't address in any other way than through this Author's Note. You see, I have a guest reviewer who keeps leaving messages such as "Kill yourself, delusional virgin f**." (This is the latest one) from the first chapter to the 7th. Now, I have kept quiet and ignored it up until now, thinking that if they don't like the story, they would leave. Instead, the reviews kept coming so I am taking now as the perfect chance to address you, my hateful reviewer. I would like to ask you politely to stop writing these comments, or even stop reading, if you have nothing else to say. I will accept constructive criticism but not comments like these. Everyone now knows what you are doing so it is your cheek that is being dirtied. If you continue, I will simply continue to erase your reviews until I have had enough and I _will_ contact the site regulators and see if they can help. Abusive messages are against the law, so consider yourself a criminal. That is all. For the rest of you, I apologize for bothering you with this message. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

They sat in silence for a while,after that, Sasuke crying new tears for a brother he had lost and finally actually understanding why he had lost him in the first place. Naruto didn't say anything and instead kept drinking his tea, letting his presence say and do what he didn't allow his words and actions to do. He had done his part, the rest would be up to Sasuke and Itachi, when they met again. Itachi, the perceptive man that he was, would notice immediately that something was different with his precious brother, so that would give Sasuke the opening he will need to make the man listen and finally drop the damn ''hateful, murderous older brother'' act and instead go back to being the true Itachi Sasuke has missed so much over the last five years.

When Sasuke finally calmed down, he picked up his own tea and started to drink. he didn't even notice Naruto making a shadow clone and sending him out, didn't notice the blond stranger get up and head out of the sitting area and towards the kitchen. He didn't even hear as the usually noisy man started clattering with pans, bowls, plates and eating utensils. Five minutes later, he didn't see the return of the shadow clone, either, as he was too deep in thought.

In a way, it all made sense. When he was younger, he could have sworn that some jonin were staring at him and Itachi a little too intently for it to bode any good to the brothers, but one glance from Itachi had always made them look away or go somewhere else. It was because Itachi was way stronger than them and in a very high ranking position in the village, forget their clan name and status. He had thought they stared because the great and awesome Uchiha Itachi was acting human by caring for his little brother. It never occurred to his young mind that they were fearing that they were looking upon possible, in their minds, traitors of the village.

And the way Itachi had seemed so ... non-passionate in the way of killing he had made with every murder of the clan members had always seemed strange. Wouldn't someone who was testing their skills be more passionate in their killings? Wouldn't they use flashier methods to prove their worth? Yes, yes they would, even if it were Itachi.

Something else occurred to him as he sat there, his rapidly cooling tea still heating up his suddenly cold hands. He had hated his brother - who really _is_ the best damn big brother in the whole Universe - for five years now. Had he forgotten how to love him? Sasuke sure hoped not, because it would seem Itachi's love for him was endless. Infinite. And he wouldn't have ever realized it if it hadn't been for this blond stranger whose name he didn't even know. This stranger was the first one who has told him the truth about ... _anything_ in the past ten years of life, he was sure. This ... This explained everything. He was Itachi's most important person, which explained why his brother often told him not to be a ninja. Itachi must have at one point thought that if he didn't help Sasuke train, his younger brother will never be thrust into the cruel, unjust world of the shinobi. He would not have these eyes Orochimaru wanted.

It also explained the animosity Itachi felt and displayed towards their father, for it was Fugaku that was going to lead the coup d'étet on the village that Itachi loved. The coup d'état that would make Sasuke, his precious, beloved little brother a target. It would seem Itachi was ready to give up everything for him and Sasuke has been hating him for years. What sort of a little brother was he, if he could not tell if his Nii-san was acting or if he could not see that Itachi only had his best interest at heart?

And yet this unknown man knew. Itachi had obviously trusted him enough to even mention these secrets. Did he know the man would end up leading Sasuke back to Konoha? Did he know he would save Sasuke from becoming Orochimaru's next vessel? He thought back to the stranger's words and remembered him saying that Itachi was always a hundred steps in front of everyone, so maybe he had known. Maybe that's why he told the blond so much, in the hopes of keeping Sasuke away from the Snake Sannin.

Orochimaru would have had the best offense and defense against Itachi if he did get Sasuke's body. He had not wanted to help Sasuke at all. He just used his desire to kill his brother-

 _'What is this?'_ Sasuke thought as he suddenly felt a hole where something big had been, crushing his heart. Something big and heavy. It wasn't there any more. And it was a good thing, the emptiness that followed, because it was now up to Sasuke to decide what to fill that emptiness with. He'd have to have a very serious talk with the dobe, maybe really drag him to this compound so that it can come to life again. He'll have to apologize to Sakura. And he'll have to explain that he doesn't feel the same way towards her like she feels for him. He'd have to make Kakashi visit the Uchiha graves with him, as he knew someone from his family must have given the man his Sharingan eye, and he would like to know who. And he'll definitely need to hunt down Itachi and drag him back to Konoha and away from those Akatsuki bastards that want Naruto. _'But first things first,'_ he thought with determination as he stood up, about to walk over to where his guest was. _'I need to make him stay.'_

But before he could go to where the blond was, said blond was pushing him back into his seat. "Sit down. I know it's late but I am hungry, so I made us some food. Hope you don't mind onigiri with ketchup and some fresh salmon sushi. That was all they still had at the stores."

"You sent a clone to do the shopping?" Sasuke asked as he made himself comfortably and wondered why the simple meal made him happy. "And it's fine. Itedakimasu."

Naruto laughed happily at the incredulous question. "Yeah. I didn't know if I'd be able to find my way back here but the clone would know as it can follow my chakra." Which was only a half lie. Of course Naruto could find his way back! He's been here hundreds of times! Not that Sasuke, this or the older one, knows that. "So how is it?"

"It's good." Sasuke said after happily swallowing a bite. Onigiri with tomatoes were his favorite. He wondered if Itachi had gone into such detail or if the blond man had just taken whatever was left at the store. "So, since you know my name and so much about me, you should tell me about yourself." Naruto held back the urge to choke on his food at the blunt statement but he should have been expecting this. And he had. Just not while they were eating. He had sort of wanted to pretend this, a dinner with just the two of them, was a common occurrence but it would seem not. Bloody Sasuke always was a mood killer.

 _'I hope you don't mind this, Kurama.'_

 _ **I wont as long as you don't do anything stupid or degrading until we find a way back.**_

 _'Fair enough.'_ Naruto swallowed his mouthful and smiled at the (in)patiently waiting raven haired boy. "Right. Completely forgot about that. My name is Namikaze Kurama. It's a pleasure to meet you."

 _'Namikaze? Must be a coincidence.'_ Sasuke nodded and gestured for the other to keep talking.

"I used to live in Konoha until I was thirteen, when I moved to a smaller village bit kept serving Konoha. In the past twelve years, though, I've been living in a different county, far away from other shinobi, other than the kids I am taking care of."

"Right. The two that sent you here?"

"Ah. That's Boruto and Sarada. They are twelve now. And there's Himawari, she's seven. And then there's Mitsuki, but he only comes around every few days, while those three are practically living with me. Anyway, I've been looking after them and teaching them the ways of ninjas for a long time now. You already know I've had run ins with your brother and I used to travel a lot. Before I stopped actively serving Konoha, I was an S-class jonin. Jiraiya of the three Legendary Sannin has been my teacher for a while and I grew up an orphan, my parents having died when I was extremely young. I am a lone child and don't have pets, although I do like all animals, but mostly foxes and frogs."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the combination and Naruto flushed but didn't say anything. Let the bastard think what he wants. He doesn't care. He hadn't cared for his Sasuke's reaction when he had told him he likes frogs and foxes, either, even if he had to suffer through the look that had suggested he was ill in the head. As if Sasuke was one to talk, liking snakes and eagles at the same time!

''So, Kurama-sensei, how long do on plan on staying?''

''S-sensei!?'' The blond nearly had a heart attack at that. ''What do you mean!?''

''I would like you to teach me.'' The raven said as if it were the most logical thing in the world. And to him it was, as this man had fought Itachi and lived to tell the tale. He also obviously held his brother's great respect and respected the older raven back. Who better to teach him in order to surpass Itachi than him?

''B-but ... but! Are you still planning on killing Itachi!?''

''What!? No!'' Sasuke nearly choked on air at the suggestion. ''I just want to be as great a ninja as he is!'' Naruto relaxed at that, and then he remembered the boy's request.

''I c-can't be your sensei! I'll n-need to leave as soon as I can!''

''Can't you at least teach me something?'' The Uchiha was persistent. He would make this person stay, as long as possible if not forever. Kurama was the first man he would use honorifics on other than when calling his father, mother and brother, and Iruka - when he had had no other choice. He had to keep him here, at least until he could convince Naruto to move in so that this place would be alive again. Now that he had stepped into the compound, he felt like he could no longer live in his little apartment, but he can't live here all on his own, even if the immense cleaning were not the problem. How could he live here, all alone, when his first glimpse of his old home was of how lovely it would be with this man here. He was sure both Naruto and Kurama would fit in like missing puzzle pieces, and then he'd get them to help him drag Itachi home and this place will once again look like the home of the new and improved Uchiha clan.

"Sasuke, you don't even know if I would be a good teacher." The blond man pointed out, trying to get out of this before he caved. After all, this was Sasuke and Sasuke was the one person Naruto _really_ couldn't resist. He simply didn't know how. "Sure, I chased away those Sound ninja, but they ran because that girl freaked out."

"She called you a monster, which means she freaked out because of you, which further indicates that you did something to scare her off like that. All of this leads to the conclusion that you are a powerful ninja, who just so happens to have my brother's respect." Sasuke crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at the man sitting opposite him at the small dining table. Naruto sighed, recognizing the long surpassed stubborn stance that Sasuke used to use before he left with Orochimaru. The black haired boy was just as stubborn as he was, so he will only waste his time by trying to talk him out of it. Besides, it might be ... fun to teach Sasuke. Maybe he'll get a better idea on how to handle Boruto and Sarada once he gets back. Oh, yes. His revenge will be sweet. He was sure Tora-kun, that old cat, was still constantly escaping his old mistress. The Nanadaime swears that they get more money from that woman during one month than from sending three ANBU on S-rank missions. Seriously.

"Fine. I'll be your sensei for a while. But I _will_ have to leave soon. A friend I have not seen in years is supposed to come back to our place in two days."

"Then I'll go with you, as many shinobi do when they want to get some serious training underway." Sasuke said resolutely and Naruto was suddenly looming over him in a manner that reminded Sasuke of how the Godaime loomed over his blond teammate when he annoyed her. The extended hand with a ready finger to flick his forehead in the same manner only completed the picture. Sasuke gulped. "W-what?"

"You're not undergoing any serious training with that seal there, baka! It's draining all of your chakra! Nine out of ten test subjects died from that seal! You were lucky you didn't die as well!"

"I know it's draining my chakra!"

"You don't know how dangerous that is!" Naruto shouted back, taking a hold of the other's shoulders and shaking him twice before settling on just holding onto him. "If you were to lose all of your chakra due to that seal, you will either die or never be able to use your body ever again! You really would be a doll, or a puppet on strings! Don't take that thing so lightly!"

"What am I supposed to do about it, then!?" The Uvhiha yelled, moving fast as lightning, grabbing 'Kurama's' hands and pushing with all of his might (and a little chakra boost). Naruto, in his surprise, didn't react at all until Sasuke was pinning him to the ground, the table upturned and showed aside, all of Naruto's carefully prepared dinner spilled on the floor or splattered on the wall. "What the _fuck_ do you expect me to do!? Kakashi couldn't seal it away and he's one of the strongest ninja I know! How can I, who is in danger and inexperienced, do anything about it when I don't even know what it really is!?"

"Kakashi tried to seal it?" Was all Naruto could focus on (he was forcing himself to forget about the fact Sasuke was pinning him down as best as he could because now was not the time to think about that) and Sasuke nodded. Naruto clenched his fists and released them, giving the other the silent command to let him go and the other reluctantly did so, even if he stayed close to the older man. "Let me see."

Sasuke didn't hesitate to take off his blue, high collared shirt and allowed the blond to take a good look at his left shoulder, where the three tomoe were sealed within a circle of kanji with six lines of kanji leaving the circle on equal intervals. It was a powerful seal, but now that Naruto knew enough about seals, he also knew that this was the worst possible seal to place on a lost person like Sasuke. It couldn't suppress the Cursed Seal of Heaven, so it weakened it by making it depend on Sasuke: on his will power and his strength. Both things he will need just to _resist_ its pull on his power. To make matters worse, the balance of the seals was bad, too. Sure, it was an even seal (the six strings of kanji leaving the circle) surpassing an uneven seal (the three tomoe), but the numbers were still too complementary. If Sasuke were to give in, the Fūja Hoin, or the Evil Sealing Method technique, would only amplify the and accelerate the sucking of chakra from Sasuke's body into the seal. Kakashi really messed up this time.

"First thing tomorrow morning, we are dealing with these seals. I'll be removing them both."

"What?" Sasuke turned to gape at his guest over his shoulder. He was not expecting the reassuring smile that followed and he did his best to hide a blush as it, once again, reminded him of the dobe. "You can do that?"

"Sure," he answered as he shrugged, already going over the process in his head with Kurama, the two of them discussing the hows and the timing for the unsealing. "My clan's really good with seals. In fact, I'm not sure any clan is as good with seals as we are. Well, my clan from my kaa-chan's side." The blond scratched the back of his head in a sheepish manner. "Although, I'll warn you." Sasuke watched as the man suddenly turned very serious. "The procedure is rather painful. I won't accept complaining afterwards. Got it?"

"Sure, whatever."

"I'm serious, Sasuke-san-"

"Drop the 'san', will you?" Came the irritated interruption.

Naruto scowled at the twelve year old version of his best friend. "Fine. Sasuke, then. I'm seriously serious here. You'll need to meditate while I prepare everything tomorrow."

"I'm serious, too. I just want this mark _off_." They stared at each other for a long moment, blue eyes locked on black before Naruto nodded.

"Alright then. Get to bed straight away, as we will begin at 5 a.m. If you can't fall asleep normally, make yourself sleep. Just don't use drugs and such. I can knock you out now, if you want?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No. I'll be fine." He stood up and offered a hand to his soon-to-be sensei, who only arched an eyebrow at it but took it anyway. He took Sasuke's _left_ hand into his _right_ hand and the Sun Seal on his own palm _burned_ a pleasant warmth through his body.

 _'What was that?'_

 _ **I don't know, Kit. I don't know.**_

00000

A grown man in the garbs of a missing ninja whimpered against the trunk of the tree behind him, his arms raised over his head for protection from the man looming over him like death. He was covered in his and his teammates' blood, all of whom were now littering the forest path this man had calmly been walking on.

They had seen him, a lone traveler with foreign-expensive looking clothes, walking alone without any visible weapons in sight, no hitai-ate to declare him as a ninja, nothing making him look as anything but an ordinary, if probably filthy rich, man. They had thought him an easy prey. They hadn't waited ling, just got into the ordinary ambush position that usually worked on almost everyone. Even chuunin fell into it and this man was walking straight into their hands. They had thought it would end quickly. They had thought him weak. They had thought they will end it quickly.

How wrong they were.

A majestic looking katana was pressed at his Adam's Apple and the man began shaking as well as whimpering. Oh god, he was going to die! Three of his comrades were casually strangled by snakes. Five were burned to death. Thirteen died from a strange current of electricity this man made. One ended his own life after this man had looked him in the eyes. Another seven fell to this very sword.

"Please! I don't want to die! Please, have mercy!" He cried, tears and snot going down his face. Those eyes ... one was red as blood while the other was weird. It was purple with six tomoe in it, circles around the iris and no white. Just purple, purple, purple! "PLEASE! I WANT TO LIVE!" He kept whimpering and closed his eyes, waiting for death to come.

It didn't.

He hesitantly opened his eyes, only to see the black haired, pale man walking away, his cloak wiping around behind him. Realizing his life was spared, the man fell to his knees and did a deep bow, even though the other couldn't see him. "A-arigatou!"

Uchiha Sasuke, age twenty nine, kept walking. He had a dobe to find.


	9. Chapter 9

**A Second Take**

 **Summary: Boruto and Sarada are in for a few surprises, neither of them knowing the identity of their mothers, they decide to take a peek into the past,only to send their precious Nanadaime back into a time where he almost lost someone he truly cared for. Will things change with Naruto meeting the Sasuke of the past before he ran off to Orochimaru?**

Uchiha Sasuke, Sasaukage of Konoha, woke up to a strange sensation from his afternoon rest. It had not been his choice to sleep at such a time, but he had gotten injured in an unexpected confrontation two days ago and he was still healing. However, as soon as he heard about Sarada's Sharingan, he had hurriedly replied that he'll come back to the village in a couple of days to help her train. No way in hell was Itachi going to teach her something as important as this. He had already lost so many important moments with his daughter that it was really, pitifully sad.

But he had to. He had no choice. No one else would be good for this mission. No one would be good enough to execute it without a single fail. It had to be him. Sasuke refused to let anyone else do it. It had to be Sasuke. It had to be Sasuke who will protect his dobe from all harm. That's right. The reason Uchiha Sasuke was never present for his daughter was because he was always away for Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. For all that he loved his daughter, there was still that ingrained instinct in him to move his body without thought when it came to protecting Naruto. It was something Sasuke doubted would ever change ... and he _didn't_ _want it to_. Never. Because that blond was his most important person, despite Sasuke denying it for years. He had admitted it only once, and he had been trying to kill Naruto in order to get the Mangekyo Sharingan at the time.

Not that he needed to say it, no. No; words were rarely needed between them. A glance could be a whole conversation when it comes to them, no matter how many years away from each other passed. They had a special bond, a connection, something that can't be broken by time or distance. They were rivals, best friends, enemies and now ... Naruto said he considers him a brother while Sasuke saw Naruto as just Naruto. His most important person.

But he wasn't Naruto's. Most important person, that is. No, Naruto had obviously moved on from the raven haired young man's absence, found a girl he loved enough to have not one but _two_ children with her ... or he found two women... Sasuke didn't know. All he knows is that just before he left Konoha the second time, Kakashi, the new Rokudaime, had allowed him to sleep in his old house at the compound one last time before he went on his reconcilement journey. Naruto had come over, eyes haunted and Sasuke had let him in, despite it nearing midnight. They had talked with warm sake to steel their nerves for the conversation, both the spoken and the silent one, until Naruto, slightly tipsy, started crying, desperately clinging to the shocked Sasuke as he begged the slightly taller male to stay. And oh, how he had wanted to, but he had no choice and they both knew it. This was the lightest punishment Sasuke could get for the crimes he had committed over the years.

After that, they broke out more sake and wine and even some vodka that Sasuke had not known one of his cousins had stashed in the main house's kitchen to hide it from his own father. They drank, mixed the drinks and got totally wasted. Now, usually Naruto wouldn't have been affected since Kurama, who Sasuke had met again to clear up the air between them from their first meeting, would have taken care of it before it even reached Naruto's blood stream, but the demon fox was also exhausted from the fight. He had used up much chakra in the fights they had and then he had to spend days after the fight healing Naruto's many wounds, so he was spent and had been asleep for two days. So without the Kyuubi's usual help, Naruto got drunk for the first time in his life. And he used his newfound bravery to kiss Sasuke, if sloppily, until the older male had the blond pinned on the tatami mats in the Uchiha Compound main house's kitchen-slash-dinning room floor.

That had, apparently, woken Kurama up. And to everyone's great surprise, days later when Jinchuriki and biju talked it out, the alcohol Naruto had consumed had hit the fox in the head and he had started giggling. He kept giggling all through the foreplay, when a sudden, wicked, funny _drunk_ idea struck him. Kurama wouldn't remember acting on this ... _idea_ until they found out why Naruto kept vomiting in the morning some three to four weeks later, but he had apparently thought it _funny_ at the time to change some of Naruto's inner anatomy. When he had told this to his Jinchuriki and the three doctors that had been looking Naruto over, Naruto, Tsunade, Samura and Shizune had almost killed him on the spot. They would have, if they could without pulling Naruto along with him into death.

Sasuke was notified of this three months later, when they decided to tell him anything. However, he couldn't come back to Konoha until Sarada was already two weeks old, having been stuck in a dangerous spot with the old Team Taka. Imagine his surprise when he found Naruto not only caring for little, black haired, black eyed, pale and oh so obviously Uchiha Sarada but for another infant, roughly the same age, with blond hair and blue eyes. He had stared at his dobe caring for their daughter and for the son he got with some woman. Sasuke had visited Sarada when the blond was asleep and left the village, vowing to not come back unless utterly necessary. It was obvious that the blond will never see Sasuke in the capacity Sasuke saw the blond and that hurt. It also opened his eyes to the fact that the other didn't need him so he will make himself needed. He became the ruthless shadow who killed anyone and everyone who dared threaten his precious usuratonkachi. Orochimaru told him he was becoming like Itachi had been with Sasuke. Sasuke had told the Snake Sannin to fuck off.

Five years later, Sasuke got a message from Naruto, requesting that Sasuke return to Konoha so they could throw him a big birthday party. Sasuke didn't answer, as he did not want to possibly meet Naruto's new lover who gave him the little blond boy named Boruto. The dobe had emphasized that he had a _great_ gift for him but Sasuke couldn't make himself go, even if it would have warmed his heart to see their little girl - the only connection they seemed to have now - and that beautiful grin on his one time lover's face that he loved so much. He didn't go, but it would seem his gift came to him. When he had seen Itachi walking towards him while he had been trying to shut Karin and Suigetsu up, he had felt himself go pale. He had thought someone had once again dared to disturb his precious Nii-san's peace and was ready to go off to kill them, when Itachi came closer and he saw that he was _alive_.

He had wept in his big brother's arms like a little child again, refusing to let go.

Itachi later explained everything to him, how Naruto had called in favors and how no one had faltered to do as he asked, pleaded _begged_. His brother had asked him to come back because "Naruto-kun misses you, otouto," but Sasuke stayed. Nine months later, he was glad he never went back, as the news quickly spread that Hyuuga Hinata gave birth to Naruto's bastard, a daughter lovingly named Himawari. She was from some drunken one night stand from around Sasuke's birthday and the Hyuuga elders would not acknowledge her. Hinata married Neji a month later but Himawari had to stay away from her family's compound so she lived with and was raised by Naruto. Sasuke had felt his heart trying to rip itself into tiny shreds, but he wouldn't allow it. Naruto needed him at his full capacity, no matter what. Especially as a few years after that, Naruto became Hokage and within months, Sasuke got the title of Sasaukage, both by his fellow countrymen and in all the other countries. He was the first Uchiha Kage ever, even if it wasn't really a Hokage. Orochimaru had invited him to Sound for a big celebration. Sasuke ended up killing twenty of Naruto's potential assassins before midnight. Orochimaru had executed five more that tried to run away. They had wanted to sneak into Konoha as men sent by the new Sasaukage, not really expecting the elusive man to be there.

As the years went by, Sasuke would occasionally pop up in Konoha to give very important reports and spend an hour spying on Naruto's kids, as they were most often together. He saw them trying to learn about their mothers (he barely concealed a snort when Sarada asked about hers. What he wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall during _that_ particular question being asked of Naruto? Serves the dobe right for being with anyone but Sasuke) and wondered why Boruto didn't know his. Did she pass away? Not that Sasuke particularly cared for some woman he probably never even knew but he felt the need to worry about Boruto as well as Sarada. And maybe Himawari a little, as she was nice and cute and very dear to his daughter. Maybe it was because he was Naruto's?

Anyway, he rarely went to Konoha, but when Itachi sent him a message via his raven that Sarada had activated her Sharingan a week ago, he had not hesitated to ditch the fussing doctors and had set off at a brisk pace towards Konoha. He was proud of her. She was now a rightfully recognized Uchiha, as he knows from Itachi that Naruto has been teaching her some fire release techniques. Now, he wondered if she'd have the same cat mission he and Itachi had had as kids. That had also been a somewhat Uchiha tradition.

While he had been lost in thought, he hadn't noticed how quickly the time had passed and how he had tired. When his stomach growled in hunger, he sat down and took out the Food Pills, ate one, drank some water and decided to rest for a bit. Unfortunately, 'resting' ended up as a nap and 'a bit' turned out to be hours. The next thing he knew was that strange sensation before he was knocked out and he woke up at the border of Konoha. Knowing that he should have had almost two whole days of travel before him still, yet he was here now ... He grew suspicious.

As he entered the forest, he saw that something was not right. It took him five minutes to realize that some of the permanent damage from the Fourth Shinobi War were missing while others, that should be at least seventeen years old, looked fresh. And the rouge ninja ... there were no missing ninjas on Konoha's territory since Naruto became Hokage and Sasuke was declared his Sasaukage. That fact, and their manner of dressing, had Sasuke pausing. He activated his Sharingan to make sure he wasn't in some genjutsu when he felt the Moon Seal on his left palm pulsate warmth.

He looked down at his palm now, as he walked away from the man thanking him for his mercy. It didn't take him long to put two and two together, since the ninja that had attacked him were pathetic. He didn't know how or why it had happened, but he had guessed that somehow, Naruto got dragged back into the past and their shared Seals had dragged Sasuke along with him. His Rinnegan could see the flow of chakra that had sent him here and could recognize the difference in this Konoha to the Konoha he was supposed to return to. His Moon Seal gave him the ability to recognize this place as his past, as if his common knowledge couldn't do the same.

But if they were in the past ... _when were they?_ He should probably find out so that he doesn't run into any surprises. Or so he could try and figure out where that usuratonkachi was. Not that he would be able to follow the blond's way of thinking, as only Naruto could think in those patterns.

Nevertheless, Sasuke sighed and set off, knowing he is not far from this time's Konoha. He had no doubts that the dobe is there.

00000

Sasuke shifted for the hundredth time as he watched his new _sensei_ draw the jutsu kanji into the floor. Kurama-sensei (and unknown to him, the real Kurama always cackled at the proud Uchiha addressing him so humbly, even if he thought he was addressing Naruto and this was not the grown up Sasuke that was saying it) had not been kidding that he would wake him up at the crack of dawn for the seal removal. The blond had barged into his room, told him to get ready and eat minimally before they set off. Sasuke was a little surprised that he then dragged him to the training grounds Kakashi had made them do the Bell Challenge on, not even bothering with secrecy.

"If we try to hide," he had explained. "We will look suspicious and we might get interrupted, which could end up being fatal to you. Better let everyone think this is ordinary training than draw unnecessary attention to ourselves by sneaking around." Sasuke had not argued with that logic and so they settled for here. The blond then told him to sit and meditate while he drew the signs needed for the jutsu so that Sasuke can draw up some chakra which will make sure that the process would be quicker and slightly less painful. And so, the younger Uchiha had followed the advice for half an hour, before curiosity got the better of him and he started watching the blond work.

Unlike Kakashi's sealing method, the signs were not written in blood. When asked, Naruto explained that they were unsealing two seals at the same time, both of which draw upon Sasuke's strength to maintain themselves, with the Cursed Seal being capable of sucking him dry of all chakra. He told the thirteen year old that he will use a method that will draw on _his_ power, not Sasuke's, so that the boy doesn't die. The shape of the signs on the ground was a spiral locked away in a box, which was then inside a big pentagram star. On each end of the star were signs for the five elements of nature. In the very center of the spiral was a Yin Yang circle, already glowing as more kanji wrote itself out, outside the pentagram in the shape of a square. Naruto then walked into the forest and came back with a bunch of tree branches, filled with many leaves and he started plucking them into the ground to represent a circle outside the square. He then beckoned his 'student' over and Sasuke eagerly -although he made himself look calm and cool as always - came over to his side. He took another look at the complicated design of the seal and wondered where his sensei learned it from. Said man speaking drew him out of his revires.

"You will have to sit at my feet in the Yin, as it represents darkness, and the Cursed Seal of Heaven feeds on ones darkness and in turns feeds the darkness so it does not run out. I'm sorry to tell you, but because you had the seal for any amount of time and probably gave into it just once, your chakra will forever have a dark tint to it."

"What?" A shocked Sasuke stopped from walking over to the place he had been told to sit at and turned around to regard his new teacher. "I thought you said you'd get rid of it!"

"I will," the blond nodded resolutely. "However, while the seal was sucking out your normal chakra, your body was forced to make more and more chakra to sustain you, your movements, your training and your jutsu. As the seal was there to taint the new chakra in order to be able to feed on it later, all your chakra reserves turned darker. In an effort to keep its chakra to itself, your body had to turn your whole chakra flow system turn darker, so that the seal would be fooled and only minimal amounts of chakra would actually get tainted so that it could be sucked out. As a result, you will find that you grew quite a bit stronger, after I remove both seals from your body. However, your chakra will stay darker as your whole system has turned dark."

Sasuke sighed, realizing how much shit Orochimaru made him go through even before he joined the Snake Sannin. Who knows what crap would have awaited him, if he didn't get his body snatched the second he entered the Snake's lair? Wait. "You said I grew stronger?"

The blond nodded, the grin on his face so out of place with the Uchiha style shirt he was wearing. "Yup. It's because of the seal always stealing your power that your body increased the amount of power it creates in order to compensate for it."

"How much stronger did I get?" He asked eagerly, already thinking of all the new jutsu he could try learning later, some of the more taxing ones. He wondered if Kurama-sensei had some special technique like Kakashi did Chidori. Preferably something that can tie a certain brother of his down and allow him to drag him - kicking and screaming, if need be - back home so that he can give him an earful for leaving him behind. He's really pissed that it never occurred to his supposedly genius brother that he could have taken Sasuke with him if only he would have explained. The boy he was back then would have believed Itachi even if the young man told him the sky was green, despite his eyes telling him it was obviously blue. So, yeah. He still wanted to go after his brother. But he'll need to get stronger if he wants to capture him. Capturing Itachi off guard was hard enough, let alone managing to trap him in some jutsu trap. Itachi doesn't fall for ordinary ninja traps.

Naruto looked at him suspiciously. "You will not train for the next two hours after I finish the jutsu. And you will not be going after Itachi any time soon, young man." He adopted the pose he had seen Sakura make many times over the years as she scolded kids. Sasuke made a face at the pose and tone of voice but didn't deny what had been on his mind. "And I don't know. We will find out after both seals are nothing more then a bad memory."

Naruto then walked over to where Sasuke was already sitting in the dark half of the circle, settling on the light side, making sure one foot bore down hard in the black dot that represented the connection between light and dark. He told Sasuke to bear down with one hand on the light dot in his half and the black haired genin did as he was told. As soon as he made sure everything was ready, Naruto allowed himself to enter Biju Sage Mode, his eyes taking on the Frog Sage vertical rectangle and going gold while the slits from his Biju Mode made them look like a cross. His eyes were shadowed by orange as his entire body glowed with a harmless fire. Sasuke stared up at the man already making dozens of hand seals, almost indecipherable even with the Sharingan, as his clothes seemed to change until he appeared to be wearing yellow and black clothes with a long trench coat. Six black orbs floated behind him in a circle and the whisker like marks on his cheeks seemed to stand out even more. A few strands of his hair stood up, making them look like long fox ears from the light that engulfed them.

Red chakra flowed out of him and into the seal on the ground that lit up the writing. It then traveled towards Sasuke, climbing up his arm and rushing into the two seals that were supposed to cancel each other out. The Uchiha roared in pain as the seal burned him, trying to fight back against the red chakra. But no chakra infused seal could defeat the Kyuubi's chakra when it was attacking, the seal of the Uzumaki clan being the only exception. It tore at the two seals, making Sasuke scream more and Naruto used a wind release technique to make a big bubble around them that will drown out all noise. He then made the square that surrounded the star rise up into a cube that will shield them from all but Sharingan and Byakugan eyes. He did his best to ignore Sasuke's pain, as there was no way to remove such powerful seals without the body protesting the new change. Again. Naruto remembered the pain he had felt when Akatsuki tried to extract Kurama from him, although that was a far more powerful seal than either of these.

As the red chakra surged through him, burning him, _cleansing_ him from the corrupted seal, Sasuke saw that the edges of his vision were fading as the young morning sun shined down on them, never noticing an equally bright light coming from the right palm of his new sensei's hand.


	10. Chapter 10

**A Second Take**

 **Summary: Boruto and Sarada are in for a few surprises, neither of them knowing the identity of their mothers, they decide to take a peek into the past,only to send their precious Nanadaime back into a time where he almost lost someone he truly cared for. Will things change with Naruto meeting the Sasuke of the past before he ran off to Orochimaru?**

It was late afternoon when Boruto finally found Sarada atop the head of their current Hokage on the Hokage Mountain, looking out over the village of Konoha as silent tears streamed down the youngest Uchiha's face. It's been some hours since she woke up and she was told what happened. In the meantime, Itachi had went to the place Sasuke's trail ended and confirmed that he really had been sucked into the past after Naruto. These news had only made it ten times worse and she had ran away from them. Even from her beloved uncle. Boruto had given her a few hours to calm down before going to the one place he knew she would be.

Sarada wasn't wearing her glasses, an occurrence more and more regular since the awakening of her Sharingan. It had sharpened her sight as well as many of her reflexes and it had made her more confident, to the point his dad said she was a true Uchiha. She only took off her glasses when it was just the two of them, something that surprised Boruto greatly. She used her glasses as a shield against everyone else but she let Boruto in. Even more than she let Naruto and Sakura in.

He sat beside her and stayed silent, knowing that he should let his friend start up the conversation. He should let her do so at her own pace and not interrupt her when she started talking. It's something he learned from his Otou-san, as he often said that it's the only way to get an Uchiha talking about emotions. If ever. According to Sakura-chan, Uchiha's only talk about emotions with people they consider important, while Uzumakis only ever talked about sorrowful emotions with those they trust the most. She said that their dads filled each other's categories perfectly and that despite all the hardships they lived through and the distance that separated them today, that will never change. He wondered if he could be like that with Sarada. He already trusted her more than almost everyone. She was up there with his Otou-san and Himawari. Even if his father kept such an important secret from him.

"It was all our fault," He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the quiet words. The blond looked towards the red-dressed ravenette as she hugged her knees closer to her chest. "We should have just stopped asking and Nanadaime-sama would have told us as soon as Papa returned to the village. He would have dragged him straight from Konoha's gates back home and would have made us dinner and we would have had a nice family dinner with uncle Itachi. Maybe even Tsunade-obaa-sama... she is, after all, a sort of aunt for Nanadaime-sama. But because we were selfish and childish and impatient-"

"Sarada!" Boruto caught the crying girl in his arms and placed her head under his chin. He was half an inch taller than her but she suddenly seemed so small and fragile. He wanted to protect her, wanted to erase the pain in her face and in her heart. "It's not your fault. If anyone is to be blamed-"

"Don't you dare say it's our parents!"

"Is _me_!" He ignored the shocked expression he could feel against his neck. He tightened his hold on her, not allowing her to draw away, as she would then see the unshed tears of guilt and sadness and misery that were welling up in his eyes. Damn, if he didn't feel miserable. Because he was impatient about finding out about one parent, he had harmed the other. He had harmed his loving father that would tear out his heart for him in less then a second. The father he would never want to replace. And not only that, but in endangering his Otou-san, he had dragged his closest friend's Papa along. Sure, Sakura-chan said that those two work best together or for each other, but what if they don't know they are there or if they will manage to find each other? Or, even worse, what if they were in different times!?

"It is _not_ your fault, Boruto!" Sarada freed herself and grabbed the collar of the boy's white shirt and shook him a little. Blue eyes locked on black, a stare old as three generations (Minato and Fugaku, Naruto and Sasuke and now them...) fixated on each other and the Namikaze-Uzumaki boy grew quiet to let the Uchiha speak. "If I am not the guilty one, than neither are you. We did it together but it was an _accident_. Accidents _happen_ and no one is at fault. Nanadaime-sama saved us from a dangerous situation. If we feel sorry for ourselves, not only will we be useless in figuring out how to bring them _both_ back but he will feel guilty for making us worry. I would rather not be the one to return the sad frown onto Nanadaime-sama's face. Every day, as I walk through the village, I hear people say how much they love their Hokage-sama and that they just want him to be happy. We are _not_ going to be the ones to make him miserable for worrying us. Got that?"

A slow grin stretched across the unusually pale cheeks of Naruto's son. "Got it, dattebase."

Sarada nodded. "Good. Now, how's the situation at the office?"

"Since Kakashi will be helping out with getting them back to the present, Tsunade-obaa-san will take the temporary reigns of Konoha. Sakura-chan was sent along with Ero-jii-chan to retrieve Orochimuaru ahead of scheduel, as Mitsuki seems to think that he should know what to do about getting them back." Boruto scoffed. "In other words, they've got it all covered and won't let us help! That's not fair! They're _our_ fathers before they are Hokage and Sasaukage of Konoha!"

"Do they even know what happened?" The kunoichi asked as she wiped away all traces of her earlier crying. The blond shrugged his shoulders, as if saying 'not really, since they won't listen to my explanations, what can you do?'. Sarada sighed as she looked at the glasses at her side. "Well, what are _we_ going to do?"

"Yes. What _are_ you going to do?" The two kids whirled around, gawking at the crouched ANBU at the top of a tree, his black hair being played with by the wind as caring but serious eyes regarded them.

"Uncle Itachi!?"

00000

When Sasuke managed to open his eyes two to three hours later, it was to the sight of the blond older man he managed to get to be his teacher hovering over him with a worried expression on his tanned, whiskered face. Those blue eyes closed in relief with a sigh before 'Kurama' smiled down at him and Sasuke's breath hitched. No matter how much he looked at this man and told himself it wasn't him, Kurama still looked like a spitting, if older, image of Naruto.

"Thank Kami! You slept twice as long as I thought you would. I was getting worried." Then he reached down and helped Sasuke sit up, the boy wincing at the twinges of pain shooting throughout his whole body. Naruto looked at him with understanding in his eyes before motioning for him to relax and stay still. Deciding both actions would be good for his aching muscles, Sasuke did as ordered and sighed in relief as suddenly, the pain started ebbing away when a big hand landed on his head. He looked up at the bandage covered right hand of his new sensei and then at the concentration filled face of the blond man. He found himself content to just observe him as that warmth filled him, although he received quite a shock when usually blue eyes opened to reveal cat-like red eyes.

Naruto watched as the black haired boy stared at him with something akin to wonderment, no fear touching his features. Come to think of it, Sasuke never held any fear of Kurama. He felt more like ... some sort of terrified glee at facing (and defeating) such a strong opponent. He always seemed to think of the demon fox more like some sort of ... _annoying dark guardian_ he would have to go through in order to truly become stronger than Naruto. He stopped looking at Kurama in such a way when Naruto and Kurama became partners and started working together, since they synchronized their moves so that they were really like one. Kurama stopped being Naruto's shield and sword and became his armor instead. No, Sasuke would later realize, the Kyuubi had become a _partner_ to him. That, however, did not deny the fact that Sasuke truly never feared Kurama. Not even when they first faced each other as the bearer of the Cursed Seal of Heaven and the vessel to the Kyuubi no Yoko, the demon fox feared by Konoha.

"Your eyes are red, yet it's not from the Sharingan." Sasuke said matter of factly, eyes now looking at the bandaged arm. There was a circle of light slowly fading there, soon becoming invisible under the white wrappings. He frowned at it before returning to the still red eyes. It made the blond look feral and something in the back of his mind whispered that he had seen something similar before. He couldn't place his finger on where, though.

''Oh, that.'' The blond said casually as he finished up. ''Well, it's something only a few people can do. Not like a Kekkei Genkai, but similar, I guess, as the person has to have a specific body type. There was once this village, Uzushiogakure in the Land of Whirlpools, known for their remarkable fūinjutsu, but because they were so good at it, the village was destroyed in war for fear of them releasing the sealed powers they collected over the centuries on the rest of the shinobi world. Their people, who survived, scattered across other countries, seeking refuge where they could find it, among shinobi and ordinary folk. Because of the long life spans its people had, the village was nicknamed the Village of Longevity. My mother was from this village, so I would be, too, had it been left standing. We had strong ties to Konoha because the leading clan was in a distant blood relation with Konoha's Senju clan. We were really, really good at sealing, our bodies were strong and could store enormous amounts of foreign power. My Kaa-chan moved to Konoha a bit before Uzushiogakure was destroyed and she met my Otou-san. They both died on the day I was born in an attack on the village. Anyway, they sealed some great demon in me and now I have its powers. Don't worry. It can't possess or manipulate me." The blond needlessly reassured his companion and Sasuke just raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't worried. You're too strong to be possessed by some demon."

"When I was younger and my emotions were out of control, it happened quite a few times." Naruto revealed, recalling the times he had relied on the Kyuubi to win fights. Then he trained with Jiraiya and became strong on his own. Strong enough to even subdue Kurama when he wanted to. "But I trained hard and got the hang of it. My mothers blood and the power sealed within me helped me a lot during my life."

Sasuke, who had stayed quiet as he was healed, nodded and tried to get up to his feet, only to blush when he heard his stomach growling. Naruto chuckled at the cute embarrassed expression that he had not seen for years on Sasuke's face as he handed him a fruit basket he had sent a Shadow Clone to prepare it. Sasuke eagerly ate some apples and was pealing an orange before he realized it. He looked over at his sensei, seeing the man staring at his right palm as though he was seeing it for the first time. Naruto saw him looking and smiled at him gently, making the Uchiha look away as another blush made its way onto his pale cheeks. Seriously, what is _wrong_ with him? He's acting like one of his own fangirls! Naruto watched in amusement as the boy shivered in repulsion to whatever thought had been running through that head of his.

They sat like that until Sasuke ate his fill ... or rather, until the boy wolfed down everything in the fruit basket. Naruto wasn't surprised, though, as he knew that a lot of energy was stolen from the raven haired, black eyed boy because of the Cursed Seal. He had to replenish it in the only way possible: by sleeping and eating. He will be fine now and the first thing Naruto wanted to teach the 'little teme' as he jokingly called him in his head, will be better chakra control. Sasuke's chakra control will get better and better with years of training, as Naruto had witnessed, but it wouldn't cause any harm for him to teach him a few of the future-Sasuke's neat tricks that the raven will without a doubt like. But he will need to start small, all the same.

Naruto stretched when he got up after Sasuke finished eating and drank some water. Sasuke mirrored his movements, still surprised when he felt no pain at the circulation of his chakra through his body. He had almost forgotten what it feels like to have his chakra flowing freely through his young body. He was damn glad that the fucking seal was gone. He just wished he could have showed it to Itachi. He had told his sensei this and the whiskered blond had snickered, obviously imagining all the ways the older Uchiha would make the Snake Sannin pay for daring to lay a single pale finger on his precious little brother.

''Okay, so what will you teach me first?'' Sasuke asked after a good stretching and the warming up exercises. He was excited, he will admit, because while he may not have seen him in a worthy fight, he sure as hell had seen that this man was skilled. The number of Shadow Clones he could make and keep up and just now, removing the Cursed Seal ... His Kurama-sensei was obviously strong. Besides, if he had really fought his brother, then he must be strong.

Naruto thought for a moment before leading them off in a direction at first unknown to Sasuke. However, as they neared the hot springs, the Uchiha wondered if he would be getting any training at all and wondered if he should take a page out of the usuratonkachi's book and start whining at the older man but decided against it. When they arrived, Naruto looked around and sighed with fondness as he remembered his training with that closet pervert, Ebisu, and when he met his sensei, the super pervert, Jiraiya. Not long after that, he met Kurama inside his soul for the first time, he fought with Neji, fought Gaara and Shukaku... He shook his head before he started thinking about Sandaime Hokage-jii-chan. All of this is relatively new to this young Sasuke, but for Naruto, it has been around two decades since it had all happened. He cast a look at his younger companion and wondered if he had done the right thing by deciding to change the past, as he didn't know the extent of the consequences the changes will have on the future... He hoped that Sarada, Boruto and Himawari still exist, though. He doesn't care if he is no longer Hokage. He just wants them safe.

''So... what are we doing here? Are we going to take a soak or something? Because the Uchiha Compound has a private onsen, too, you know.'' The genin stated and the Nanadaime repressed a grin. Yes, he knew. He had been delighted when he first found it after he, Boruto and a two year old Himawari helped Sarada officially move in with her uncle Itachi. And it was even better than this one, too. But that's not why they were here...

''Although, we could get a nice soaking after we are done for the day,'' he mumbled to himself but the paler male heard him and fought down another blush. He was blaming it all on the removal of the seal. Yup, that was it. He was not, of course not, absolutely, he was not getting a second crush on a man that looks so much like his first crush. That would just be pathetic and very un-Uchiha-like. ''But, that's not what this little trip had been about!'' The blond informed him cheerfully before walking over to the edge of the water. Without further ado, he jumped over the railing and landed in the middle of the hot, slightly steaming body of water, standing on the surface as if it were solid ground. Sasuke stared at him as if he had grown a second head before remembering Kakasgi's first fight with Zabuza and how they had been standing on water after he and Naruto had released their sensei from the water prison Zabuza had put him in. He grew excited at the thought that he was about to learn something as cool and useful as that.

''We'll start with this, so you can learn better chakra control and build up your stamina.'' Naruto said and was soon explaining the mechanics, so to call it, to the technique he was using. Sasuke listened with rapt attention before he started training himself. Naruto watched on, refraining from laughing every time the ever cool Uchiha Sasuke made a blunder and fell into the hot water. This might not be the wisest course of action, but it sure was fun.

He'll enjoy his short time with this younger Sasuke before he has to return to his own time, where he sees Sasuke once a year, if he is lucky enough. Sometimes, life really, really wasn't fair.


	11. Chapter 11

**A Second Take**

 **Summary: Boruto and Sarada are in for a few surprises, neither of them knowing the identity of their mothers, they decide to take a peek into the past,only to send their precious Nanadaime back into a time where he almost lost someone he truly cared for. Will things change with Naruto meeting the Sasuke of the past before he ran off to Orochimaru?**

 **A/N: This chapter will start at about the same time as the last one did, the half regarding Naruto in the past, that is.**

 _While Naruto was waiting for Sasuke to wake up in Konohagakure, the Otokage was fuming in his hidden village..._

To say that Orochimaru was pissed would be an understatement. His prided and both famous and infamous Sound Four had returned three hours ago to tell him that they had failed their mission. They had returned, empty handed, when he needed his new vessel _now_. As he had had no choice, he had listened to Kabuto's urgent demands that he forget about the Uchiha until the next time he can switch bodies and the Snake Sannin had not been happy with that, but had complied. After all, if he were dead, he wouldn't be able to get one of those delicious Uchiha bodies.

So here he was, sitting wrapped in bandages on his ''throne'' as he contemplated what to do with his useless shinobi that had failed hims so spectacularly. At any other time, he would have just had them wiped and then left them like that without allowing Kabuto, or anyone else, to help them until they healed naturally. Or he would torture them through the Cursed Seals, but this situation deserved a far more severe punishment.

However, there was also the situation with Sasuke-kun still not being in his grasp. He may be set, or rather trapped, in this body for the next three years, but he must cultivate his new body into the best possible vessel and he can't do that if the Uchiha is not within his domain of influence. He had thought he was set with the boy's hatred towards his own brother to fuel the Cursed Seal of Heaven that would both feed his anger and then feast upon it. He had thought Sasuke's desire for revenge would be enough to bring the boy right into his hands.

And then his men returned with the news that a strange blond man had trailed after Sasuke-kun and had managed to convince him not to give himself away to someone like Orochimaru. They told him how he had easily persuaded Sasuke-kun's young mind ... by telling him the truth. Orochimaru still fumed at the thought that he had not sensed someone during that confrontation with the elder Uchiha brother. Not only had Itachi made a fool of him, but someone had been witness to it as well. He briefly wondered if the Uchiha had known and had not fished the other out just because he saw that that man, whoever he was, might one day meet Sasuke and redirect him away from Orochimaru.

But that would be ridiculous, as not even the great Uchiha Itachi can look into the future.

And then there was the fact that Orochimaru had never heard about this supposed rival of Itachi's before. Sure, he and the Uchiha weren't exactly buddy-buddy, but he had been around the man long enough to know that he was practically obsessed with his little brother and cared very little for other things. Why would someone like that have a rival he would talk to off the battlefield as if he were a friend? Yet, he _had_ to be close to him to know about the reason he killed the Uchiha Clan...

The deathly pale man (by nature) resisted the urge to scowl or rub his forehead, as his new face needed at least a day to settle. Kabuto will bitch at him if he somehow manages to damage the skin in this early stage and the silver haired man was areal pain in the neck most of the time as it was. He really didn't need him complaining about every little thing.

This new man was also incredibly strong, if the Sound Four were to be believed. Now, Sakon and Ukon, Jirobo, Kidomaru and Tayuya weren't the Snake Sannin's for nothing. They were extremely strong, with only two other Sound ninja being stronger and more talented than them. One was Kabuto, the other was the fifth, former member of Sound _Five_ before he fell ill. This blond man had defeated them within a handful of minutes, somehow managing to scare the life out of Tayuya, who doesn't scare easy. She insisted that he was a monster and so it had occurred to Orochimaru that it might have been Naruto-kun, but there was no way. Even with his description resembling the boy so much, this man was over twice his age. He was apparently far more matured, as well. Not to mention that Naruto-kun couldn't know anything about the massacre. Not even that old pervert, Jiraiya, could tell him those details, because the white-haired porn writer hadn't been in the village that night and had never found out more than the clan being murdered by one of their own.

And now, not only do they have a new opponent, Sasuke-kun knows the truth and probably no longer hates his brother. Soon enough, he'll be able to rely less and less on the Cursed Seal and Kakashi's damned Evil Sealing Method will work almost perfectly. And if Sasuke doesn't hate Itachi and instead tries to bring him back to Konoha, Orochimaru will have an enemy he will never be able to defeat placed as a road block in his path of fulfilling his revenge on the damned village.

 _And all because of this new blond!_

And as if all of that wasn't enough, just as he was sending off the _whole_ Sound Five back for his new container, he had felt it: the Cursed Seal of Heaven he had placed on Uchiha Sasuke was removed. Sasuke was free. Orochimaru had no doubts that it had been the doing of this new blond man.

This, however, didn't change anything in his new plan. He had come up with the perfect strategy to draw Sasuke into his clutches, by using the Uchiha blood running through his veins against him. Orochimaru had no doubts that the village would have already noticed the Uchiha's absence and will send out troops to search for him. Uzumaki Naruto, Sasuke-kun's teammate and friend, no matter how much the both of them denied t, would surely follow after his missing friend. As soon as they picked up his shinobi's trail, they will signal him and he will mask himself as Sasuke and take the Uchiha's place as it would have been in the first operation of extracting Sasuke from the village. They would separate the little bond from the rest of the search party and have him fight ''Sasuke'', where he will die.

By the time Sasuke-kun learns of Naruto going after ''him'', even with the help of this new blond man, he will arrive too late and Orochimaru will disguise himself as some Konoha shinobi that hated Naruto for being the container for the Kyuubi. The rest would be up to the Uchiha's infamous Curse of Hatred. Sasuke will hate the village so much that he might actually manage to level Konoha to the ground all on his own. It wouldn't really surprise Orochimaru, as he has read what Tobirama and his older brother, Hashirama, had wrote about Uchiha Madara and Izuna. Uchihas, in their rage and Curse of Hatred caused by the pain of losing someone precious, were scary.

Once Sasuke was once again filled with hate, he will be Orochimaru's for the taking. He now only had to capture Naruto-kun and kill him. And that worked well with his other plans regarding Uchiha Itachi and the group he travels with, the Akatsuki, as they are after the nine biju, mostly desiring the amazing powers of the Kyuubi no Yoko. It will be a shame to destroy such power, as he had wanted it for himself as well, but it is better than to let it fall into the hands of his enemies.

Yes, Orochimaru will do and sacrifice everything to get Uchiha Sasuke's body.

00000

It was evening by the time the promised soaking could happen, as Sasuke had taken two hours to master walking on water and then demanded that he be thought a new technique or two. Deciding that it wouldn't be such a bad idea, Naruto decided to teach him some other techniques he would be familiar with at that age and decided that Zabuza and Haku were the best examples, so he had taught Sasuke to make a Mizu Bunshin, the Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu and the Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu. As Sasuke, who was an Uchiha and had a greater affinity towards fire and, surprisingly to the younger male, lightning, the Suiton techniques were a bit harder for him to grasp, even with the Sharningan. He took about two to three hours of practice to get them right, but the new increase in chakra levels paid off and he had been able to learn those techniques before almost collapsing from fatigue.

In the meantime, Naruto had gotten them something to eat and had started thinking of ways to get back to his own time. He will have to return to the kids, if no one else, He knows that Konohamaru would make a fine Hachidaime, if he were never to return, and Konoha would still prosper under hi lead. However, he had to look after his kids. There were so many things he had to tell them. So many things he still wanted to do with them. He still longed to tell Sarada more about her dad and explain to her why her mom was never really a thing to talk about. And he wondered what Boruto must be thinking now that he knows he is capable of using the Sharingan...

Kami, he had messed up. He had wanted to just be there for them all but Sakura-chan had suggested that it be better if he didn't introduce himself to Sarada as what he actually was to her since she might eventually blame him for Sasuke's absence in her life. Kakashi had told him that she will most likely start asking about her parents at one point and Itachi had been a heaven-sent when they had revived him. And Boruto will be pissed when he learns that his own Otou-san is not only a coward but a freak as well. They will never trust him again and who knows what they'll do!? He knows he deserves it, but it still hurts.

However, that doesn't change the fact that he will have to return sooner rather than later. Sasuke was returning within days and he will skip out on the meeting with Boruto, Mitsuki and Himawari if he can. He had never come near them, although Naruto couldn't really understand why. Sure, he had once thought that Sasuke was bitter because of Himawari being a child Naruto had with another person but why would he be cold towards Boruto? It had only later occurred to him that Sasuke had no idea as to who Boruto was and Naruto was too big of a chicken to tell him. After all, if he knew, Sasuke would feel obliged to stay in Konoha and give up his travels, something he clearly liked, if not loved.

Naruto could never be the one to take that freedom away, so he never told him.

A move that, even to this day, the Rookie 9 still called him an idiot over. _Even_ Hinata-chan. Now that's saying something.

He was brought out of his musings as a few more men entered the public baths and he looked over to Sasuke, who looked ... relaxed, for maybe the third or fourth time Naruto had ever seen him be in their long lives (as in, his and the older Sasuke's). He had always been tense and angry, ready to take off and get stronger or get his revenge as soon as he gets a good enough chance. Or any sort of chance, rally. He had not cared about chance back then, only fulfilling his promise of killing the murderer of his family. Now that he no longer needs to run after Itachi seeking vengeance, Naruto realized that Sasuke was allowing himself to act as a normal human being for the first time in the past four years.

Mmm, he himself had forgotten that feeling, if he was honest with himself. The blond relaxed in the soothing water, thanking whoever had invented hot springs in his mind and praising their genius. He opens his eyes when he feels a ninja coming in. A blond eyebrow shoots up when he sees Ebisu walk in with some jonin he didn't know. He feels ripples of water from his right side and looks over to see Sasuke had slid down a bit,,as though trying to hide. Naruto didn't say anything until Ebisu and the other man walked over to the far side of the men's baths to the wall separating them from the women's part and they settled down. The blond shook his head; he had been right. Ebisu _was_ a closet pervert.

Sasuke relaxed when he wasn't noticed. It had never occurred to him that the search party ought to have been sent by now until that very moment. After all, there was no way Sakura hadn't told anyone. He looked over to his new sensei and wondered if he had contacted the Hokage to tell her that Sasuke was still in the village and had no plans of going to Orochimaru. He decided not to dwell on that. After all, they were here to relax.

"Kurama-sensei?"

"Mmm?"

"You said a friend you haven't seen for a while will be coming to your house. Why didn't you see him? Why did he leave?"

Blue eyes opened as Naruto looked up to stare at the first stars that were slowly appearing. He was suddenly reminded of his stay in the Hidden Village of Hoshi and how beautiful the sky was there. He wondered if Sasuke had ever been there? The older Sasuke, that is. After all, with all of his travels, he ought to have at least passed it once.

"My friend once did something really bad and he was forced to go on a reconcilement journey. Not that he minded. He loves traveling. After the time was up and he could come home, however, he was assigned a mission that would always keep him on the go. He rarely visited and I missed him very much. Now, he is coming back for a little rest and relaxation and I can't wait to see him!"

"What is he like?" The raven haired genin asked again and Kurama found it funny to point out to Naruto that he was asking about his older self. Naruto shushed the demon before answering.

"Arrogant bastard that he is, he is my best friend. He can be cold and antisocial but he is just looking for someone who would offer him companionship without pity. He's really strong and stubborn. He's a genius. He's an idiot." Sasuke looked torn between laughter and being dumbfounded at the snort that escaped Naruto when he said that. "He's ... he's lonely, more often than should be healthy. He can be really really caring and overprotective, but that's just the way he is. He's brave and sometimes reckless, he's headstrong and does as he wants but he is also very loyal and dedicated. He is strong, like, really really strong. He could take the world on in a fight and win. He is a hardworking person and once he sets his mind onto something, there's really no changing it. He can be annoying at times and has quite a temper ... when he explodes, that is. Usually he just acts all cool and impassive. We always argued and fought each other. We were rivals and friends and enemies all rolled into one. He is very strange."

"I can see that but I kind of can't see how you've become friends if you were at any point enemies." The pale male said as he, too, looked up at the stars. He couldn't remember the last time he was this relaxed. Must have been years, really.

"He is my most important person," Kurama-sensei's reply didn't surprise the teen. After all, he had heard the gentle fondness in the man's voice as he talked. It sealed what Sasuke had already known to be fate: Kurama would leave him either way, but because someone so important is coming, the blond will probably leave sometime tomorrow. After all, he just admitted that he couldn't wait to see this friend. And for some reason, Sasuke wasn't even bitter about Kurama-sensei leaving. For some absurd reason, it filled him with warmth of happiness. He was really weird today. He decided to try and steer the conversation away from Kurama's inevitable departure when his eyes landed on the only garment of cloth still on the older man. The white bandage on his right arm was still present.

"Are you injured?" Naruto looked at him strangely so the boy explained his meaning. "You're always wearing that bandage."

"Oh, this," he said as he presented his bandaged arm, looking at the palm of his hand as if it held the answers to all of life's many mysteries. Knowing what was under that bandage, Naruto wouldn't be surprised if it _did_. "No. I've got a seal there that I don't like others seeing. It was placed on me when I almost died and it kinda brought me back to life. My friend has a similar seal and we both hide it because our _other_ friends found it amusing to call these seals our marriage rings. Those idiots."

"Can I see it?"

"Excuse me," a familiar voice interrupted them and Naruto sighed in both annoyance and thanks as he would really rather not reveal the Sun Seal. They looked up to see Ebisu staring down at them and Sasuke shifted uneasily, cursing under his breath for forgetting all about the two jonin in the bath house. "But may I know who you are, _stranger-san_." Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the treatment Naruto was getting but the blond man simply smiled up at the jonin. He hadn't feared Ebisu when he had just graduated the Academy. He still had the perfect weapon against him.

"Sasuke, close your eyes and cover your ears. There's about to be a lot of blood involved."

The Uchiha looked at him in horror and the blue eyed male winked at him. Sasuke did as he was told, wondering what his sensei would do but trusting the man that it won't be anything that will label them as criminals. As soon as Sasuke did as he was told, Naruto stood up and drew himself to his full hight. The two jonin tensed, ready for a fight and Naruto allowed a distinctly Sasuke-smirk to appear on his lips. He brought up one of his hands, smirk still in place as twenty Kage Bunshin appeared, surrounding the pool. The other men in the bath house stopped whatever they were doing to watch the confrontation going on. Ebisu felt a deja vu like sense of dread as this situation seemed all too similar to the one he had half a year ago with another blond.

And then the words that were the downfall of many left Naruto's lips. All twenty one Narutos' lips.

"HENGE!"


	12. Chapter 12

**A Second Take**

 **Summary: Boruto and Sarada are in for a few surprises, neither of them knowing the identity of their mothers, they decide to take a peek into the past,only to send their precious Nanadaime back into a time where he almost lost someone he truly cared for. Will things change with Naruto meeting the Sasuke of the past before he ran off to Orochimaru?**

Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba and his dog Akamaru, Hyuuga Neji and Akimichi Chouji stared in dumbfounded relief at the tall, dark and handsome man that stood before them, a long, elegant katana in his left hand, wearing a dark cloak, purple formal vest, black dress shirt underneath it and black, elegant pants. Some of his hair covered his right eye and a part of his pale face. On his hands were fingerless gloves as his black eyes stared impassively at the big, orange haired oaf from Sound Four that had been the first one placed to hold back Sasuke's recovery team with Shikamaru as their leader.

Said Nara was not happy with how this mission has been going so far. Before dawn, Tsunade had requested his presence in her office and he had gone with only the smallest amount of grumbling. The mission she gave him had him wide awake because of his shock and he had wanted to tear his hair out. She told him to gather anyone he considers would be good for this mission and Shikamaru had immediately set off for Naruto's apartment. If anyone can talk some sense into that Uchiha bastard, it was going to be the blond.

How troublesome.

Naruto was, naturaly, loud in his shock and disbelief at hearing that Sasuke had went off to Orochimaru snd Shikamaru had never seen someone get dressed and ready so fast in his life. He then lead the blond to Chouji's place and then they got Kiba there as well. They were even lucky enough to run into Neji and the recovering Rock Lee. Lee was still too weak after his surgery to go with them but Neji went and they were devising a strategy when Sakura found them, begging Naruto as she cried.

 _"The only one who can bring him back, is only you, Naruto. Please, bring Sasuke-kun back!"_

It had been painful to watch the way the light in Naruto's eyes dampen as he realized Sakura was in love with Saduke, yet Shikamaru had known his friend long enough to know he wasn't sad because his supposed crush liked someone else. No, Naruto was sad because he realized he would have to fight Sakura for Sasuke's affection.

Shikamaru was the only person Naruto ever told this, but he had fallen in love with "the teme" when he had saved the blond from some person named Haku during their last mission before the Chuunin Exams. It had been gradual, he had realized as he listened to his friend. From the moment they met, they drew each other closer to the point where they didn't need to think in order to protect each other. With every day he spent in Sasuke's presence, Naruto's love for him grew bit by bit until that certain point where he is hurt if the person he loves doesn't even acknowledge him.

Naruto kept his affections to himself in order not to lose what semblance of friendship he has with the aloof teen or accidentally break Sakura's heart.

How troublesome.

Naruto had promised Sakura that he will bring Sasuke back with a smile even as the genius saw his arm shaking. It actually _hurt_ to see Naruto hurting. So Shikamaru promised himself that he will give it his all and his very best in retrieving Sasuke. He didn't plan on letting his bright friend lose his light.

So they had set off, hurrying to catch up to the four ninja that carried a big barrel in which Neji had just barely seen Sasuke in because of the darkness surrounding the Uchiha. They caught up to them at dawn this morning, after an entire day of chasing them. Then tried sneaking up on them but that eight armed freaked had somehow sensed them and the Sound Four were ready for them. Shikamaru hated how their eyes had strayed to Naruto a few times too many, as if they knew what Shikamaru and everyone else knew: if anyone can get Sasuke to come back, it was the orange-clad blond.

They tried fighting them, but three left and they were captured by the larges member of their group, an orange haired fat man that trapped them in a dirt dome that sucked out their chakra. They tried to get out. Kiba and Akamaru tried breaking through a few times with their Gatsuga but it was pointless. Shikamaru crouched down to think before making fake negotiations with their captor, which earned him angry yells from Naruto and Kiba, as he had "asked" for his freedom. After the plan had been explained and Chouji had started his jutsu, they had experienced the shock they were feeling even now, five minutes later, as they had heard a sound that resembled the dying chirping of a strangled bird before they were set free with a big BOOM.

That's when they fist caught glimpse of the intimidating stranger standing in front of them, bored black eyes roving over their forms and resting on Naruto. If Shikamaru had been unnerved with the intensity of the Sound ninjas' gaze on Naruto, then he was officially creeped out with the intensity in those black eyes of this stranger. Suddenly, said eyes grew warmer, gentler than anything Shikamaru would have thought them capable of before they turned to the panting, angry Sound ninja whose technique he had just destroyed with a single hit.

"What's this? Another piece of trash came to help these brats?" He crowed at the four genin, one chuunin, one dog and the adult. He laughed mockingly at them but all that got him from the stranger was a raised eyebrow.

"That's funny, because in front of me I see a piece of trash trying to be great but is actually even less then trash." The orange haired guy froze and paled at those words, recalling a blond nearly the same age and hight as this man saying something similar. This couldn't be a coincidence.

"You, who are you?"

"Isn't it good manners to introduce yourself before demanding someone else's name?" Neji frowned at the familiar words. Where had he heard them and in such a familiar voice? Naruto was staring at this stranger, unknowingly having the same struggles Sasuke had had the day before as he studied his own stranger and saw all the similarities between him and his teammate.

The guy growled. "My name is Jirobo of the Sound Four, Orochimaru-sama's personal guards. _Who_ are _you_?"

"You can call me Susano'o." Sasuke answered, not even faltering for a second (he knew it would be trouble if he introduced himself with his real name) as he looked over one of the shinobi he once thought incredibly strong but now saw as incredibly weak. It had never really occurred to him just how much he had grown since he was twelve and desperately trying to get stronger so he can kill Itachi. "Why are you pestering these kids?"

"They are trying to interfere with the mission Orochimaru-sama gave us. We will kill anyone who stands in our way."

Sasuke's right arm shot out just in time to catch the lunging Naruto as the blond glared fiercely at their opponent. "Bastard! I'll never let you take Sasuke to Orochimaru!" The little blond practically growled out and Sasuke silently wondered if the Kyuubi will take over now. Naruto's anger always gave Kurama some leeway and the fox at this time had no real care for Naruto beyond the boy being his vessel that he must keep safe if he doesn't want to die. "Give him back!"

Jirobo made a few quick hand seals and shot a poisonous mud ball attack at the blond but Sasuke quickly made seals around the sword in his left hand and a barrier of water sprung up, stopping and then sending back the attack with twice as much force. Jirobo quickly made an earth wall, like Kakashi did, for protection, only for it to crumble as the attack hit. A portion of it still reached the man and Jirobo was sent back into a tree.

The boys behind him gaped at him and Sasuke didn't bother smothering his smirk at their shocked and awed expressions.

"Wow! That was awesome!" The blond in the group bounced up and down where Sasuke's arm was still reluctant to let go. Naruto didn't seem to mind as he was more interested in the ninja that had just shown off some awesome skills. "Ano sa, ano sa! Can you teach me to do that?" The blue eyes were sparkling with hope and excitement and there was a big happy grin on the whiskered face. A grin Sasuke had dearly missed. Despite himself, the Uchiha chuckled.

"What were you guys even doing here?"

"I think the better question," the cool and calm voice of one Hyuuga Neji interrupted whatever answer the excited blond would have given. "Is what are you doing here? Don't misunderstand, as we are grateful for your help, but you must see why I am suspicious."

Sasuke arched an eyebrow at the white eyed male but answered none the less. "I was brought into Konoha territory by some jutsu gone wrong. Me and my friend, that is. I was searching for him when I heard a commotion and came to check it out, as my friend has a tendency to attract trouble. I saw you were in a tough situation, so I decided to lend my hand." Of course, he wasn't going to tell them that he was searching for the older version of the blond still in his arm's hold or that he had just realized in what time he was. Maybe he could change the past if he helped young Naruto and their past friends to bring his younger self back to Konoha. Maybe a lot of bad blood would stay buried that way. Maybe...

Maybe Naruto's beautiful smile will return if the past changes a bit.

Sasuke is perfectly aware that he was the one that stole all of Naruto's innocence. He had stolen Naruto's first kiss, his first friend (himself), his first crush (Sakura), his first bond (himself), his smile (when he left), etc. He had even stolen Naruto's first time! He had no right to taint someone as innocent and pure as Naruto. So maybe ... things will end differently if the younger Sasuke stayed. Naruto will go back to being the same Naruto he had been up to that point, before Sasuke left. Maybe he will have a happier life.

Those were many maybes but Sasuke was willing to try.

"Oh. Well, one of our friends is about to make a _big_ mistake and we were sent by baa-chan to stop him before he leaves the country. You arrived just in time! He was draining our chakra." Naruto was about to go into detail when Sasuke tugged him closer to himself as a dagger made of earth flew at them. They all looked up as Jiboro stood up, his seal now in the Second stage as he glared death at the Leaf shinobi before him. Sasuke sighed minutely and brought up his sword, ready to finish this, when Chouji stepped in front of them all.

"Everyone, we're wasting time. You guys go after Sasuke. I will deal with this guy."

"Are you sure, Chouji?" Kiba and Naruto asked, worried for their friend but Shikamaru just nodded.

"I'll leave it to you, then. Chouji." The Akamichi nodded and the other two genin nodded before following after the already leaving Shikamaru.

Naruto gave his friend a firm look. "You better catch up to us, Chouji."

The chubby boy nodded with a smile before turning around as the orange clad boy left with the others. Sasuke stayed a second longer to leave a signaled marker for medical ninja to start heading this way. He doesn't know how badly those guys got injured but Sound Four was too strong for them at that age.

He saw that the four boys remaining were surprised that he was following them but there is no way in any known or unknown hell that he was letting this young Naruto out of his sight. He'll keep his younger self here and then find his dobe. Until then, he will protect the younger version of his dobe from his own younger self.

Still, he could not help but think that something was not right here.

00000

Tsunade sighed in relief when her third old teammate entered Naruto's office. Yes, _Naruto's_. This place was now Naruto's and it will stay Naruto's for as long as he is Hokage. She smiled at the two exhausted shinobi that came in after the Snake Sannin, hope and determination in their gazes.

Orochimaru smiled at his friend, like he had smiled at Jiraiya when the man had jumped into his office through the window. Kakashi nodded in greeting to their once enemy now ally and the Snake Sannin relayed when he saw no black hair coupled with black eyes and ANBU gear anywhere in the room or anywhere near him. He really didn't like being anywhere near Itachi, as the man had been able to overcome the revival jutsu that should have put him under his summoner's will. That one man scared Orochimaru more than Naruto or Sasuke when they are protecting or fighting for each other.

"It's been a while, Tsunade."

"Ah, Orochimaru. It has. Unfortunately, I am sorry to say that we really don't have the time to chat and catch up now. A situation has occurred that needs your expertise." The busty blond explained and the pale, black haired man frowned.

"Why not get Naruto-kun do it?"

"Because it concerns both of Konoha's Kages." She explained and a fine eyebrow arched up in question. "Both Naruto and Sasuke were transported into the past by a jutsu gone wrong, done by Sarada and Boruto. Naruto was at the scene and stopped them from getting sucked in but ended up going himself. Sasuke seems to have disappeared as well, so we are guessing that the Sun Seal tugged at his Moon Seal and they were both sent to the past. We don't know how to get them back and the jutsu they used came from Mitsuki, who said _you_ ought to know how to reverse it."

"I see." The pale ninja said as he was handed the scroll by Kakashi. "This jutsu shouldn't be able to do that. If they followed all of these instructions then they should have opened a window, not a portal to the past."

"Mitsuki told us the same thing. However," the silver haired ninja reached into his pouch and pulled out the remaining shards of an ordinary kunai that they found at the scene. "Naruto seems to have used the Flying Thunder God technique in order to get sooner to them."

"Then that must have interfered." Orochimaru concluded with a nod. "The seal on the kunai must have broken and, if I remember correctly, that usually resulted in someone being sent to the past."

"Yes. Naruto and Yamato were once sent to the past, while Minato-sensei was still alive and not yet Yondaime." Kakashi revealed and the older man nodded.

"The time they land in will probably depend on the jutsu. Do you know when they might have went?"

"Our best guess is the time Sasuke was leaving Konoha for you, as that is what Sarada had wanted to see." Jiraiya, who had been quiet up to now, spoke up and yellow, snake-like eyes turned towards him.

"What exactly brought this on?" He finally asked and this time it was Sakura who answered.

"Boruto's Sharingan got activated last week. They asked Naruto about their "mothers" and Naruto gave them the same answer they always got. They must have grown tired of hearing it and decided to take matters into their own hands."

"I thought I told Naruto-kun many times over the years to just tell them." The Snake said after a little pause once the pink haired woman was done speaking. "Sasuke-kun still believes that Naruto regrets their love-making and that he had sought out the first woman willing to sleep with him and got her accidentally pregnant when he was depressed or drunk. How he came up with something like that, I really don't know."

"I always did say he was emo."

"JIRAIYA!"

However, before Tsunade could scold the super pervert, Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi burst into the office with panicked looks on their still young and somewhat childish faces. "Tsunade-sama!"

"Nani?" The medical ninja asked, already dreading what may come out of their mouths. "What is it this time?" The other occupants in the room looked at them as well and Konohamaru didn't even bother hiding his panic.

"We can't find Boruto, Sarada or Itachi-san anywhere! Their chakra signatures are simply no longer present!"

"WHAT!?" The whole of Fire Country shook from the combined yells of the three Legendary Sannin, Kakashi, Shozune and Sakura in the Hokage office. Tsunade went a step further and slammed a fist down on the desk, turning it into sawdust as she screamed one name as if it were a curse to her sanity.

"UCHIHAAAA!"

00000

Kisame couldn't help but rub his eyes as he saw something that was on the edge of a nightmare and the perfect dream for the Akatsuki.

For there before him stood his partner Uchiha Itachi, dressed in the black jacket with red cloud designs of their organization, staring in almost unnoticeable shock and confusion at _another_ Uchiha Itachi, dressed as an ANBU with two kids on either side of him.

The Akatsuki either just hit a jackpot or they are screwed.


	13. Chapter 13

**A Second Take**

 **Summary: Boruto and Sarada are in for a few surprises, neither of them knowing the identity of their mothers, they decide to take a peek into the past,only to send their precious Nanadaime back into a time where he almost lost someone he truly cared for. Will things change with Naruto meeting the Sasuke of the past before he ran off to Orochimaru?**

 **A/N: Hi, there! Yet another chapter is up! I am on the roll for this story! Too bad that it's already coming to an end. Yes, I am sorry to inform you that A Second Take has only a handful of chapters left to go, so I would like to thank all my readers, reviewers and guests who have given me the pleasure of reading or commenting on my story. I just wanted to say that The Hidden Secrets of the Village Hidden in The Leaves may be on hold for the next few days, as I want to finish this story. I also would like to announce another Naruto story I am working on, containing many strange things I haven't yet seen on . It's called Yondaime's One Mess and I hope it will be recieved as well as these two stories have. It's going to be a big oneshot, so I hope to hear from you all again.**

 **Please enjoy this chapter and r &r!**

 **On with the story!**

Naruto happily stretched as he and Sasuke arrived at the training grounds number three, the same place he and his friends took their first Bell Challenge and the same place he had removed this younger Sasuke's Cursed Seal of Heaven just yesterday.

Ah, yesterday had been wonderful! He could not remember the last time he got to relax like that, least of all with Sasuke by his side! They had had a nice if hurried breakfast, he had removed Sasuke's seal, had watched over his friend as he slept and trained, they had had a nice little lunch and then, in the evening, they went to the onsen. They had relaxed and talked and then Naruto had had an outlet for years of mischief he had had to curb when he became Hokage. Ahh, it had been fun watching all those men react to his jutsu. It had been a while since "Naruko" (as he called himself in that form if he needed a disguise) had been let out. He had not been kidding when he had told Sasuke it was about to get bloody. The blood from all those men's noses would have put even the battlefields of the Fourth Shinobi War to shame. Sasuke had looked horrified when he finally opened his eyes.

And then he had wanted to know which technique Naruto had used.

Needless to say, he had been frowning (since Uchihas _do not_ pout) until they passed by Ichiraku's Ramen and Sasuke (yes, Naruto must be dreaming this) dragged his sensei into the stand. Naruto had watched in amazement when Sasuke subtly deflated when he saw no orange clad teammates of his but grew worried after he was told Naruto hadn't come there at all the whole day. Nevertheless, Sasuke sat down and tugged Naruto into a seat beside him and they ate peacefully before going back to the Uchiha Compound. Sasuke had then demanded Naruto teach him some new techniques and Naruto decided to teach him the Chidory Current, as it only required for Sasuke to let the lightning run around from his body to certain targets. They went to sleep around midnight and the blond was woken this morning by the smell of eggs being cooked. He had helped Sasuke prepare their breakfast before they cleaned it up and headed for the training grounds.

As he had plans to leave today, Naruto had taken his clothes today but, much to his surprise, Sasuke insisted he wear the shirt he was given. It was a gift, apparently. So Naruto was now walking around with his orange jacket wrapped around his waist and his cloak (still hiding the writing declaring him Hokage by wearing it inside out) over his shoulders while he wore an Uchiha-styled shirt. He had decided that his last lesson to Sasuke will be some other elemental releases techniques before he starts seriously researching on ways to get back to his own time. His plans, however, were altered when they saw Ino and Sakura quietly talking on a bench not that far away from the training grounds. He frowned when he saw the worried looks on their faces and Ino seemed to be trying to comfort the pink haired girl.

"Great. What are _they_ doing here?" Sasuke muttered under his breath and Naruto looked down at the twelve year old. He had a frown on his face again, although this time it resembled more the beginnings of a glare than a pout.

"Friends of yours?"

"Hn," was all Sasuke said and it would seem that it was at that moment that the girls noticed their presence. They both looked up and jumped to their feet when they saw who it was. Neither wasted a second to run at him and knock him over with their momentum as they hugged the life out of him. "Sasume-kun! I was so worried!"

"You came back! Yokata!"

The pink haired girl looked at her crush and blushed at how close they were bit both girls flinched away from Sasuke when they saw his legendary glare. "Sasuke-kun... How did Naruto get you to come back? What more did he say than me that made you change your mind?"

"What are you talking about, Sakura? I haven't seen the dobe since the day before yesterday." The raven snapped and the emerald eyed girl frowned in confusion.

"But if not Naruto ... Sasuke-kun, why did you come back?"

"Kurama-sensei."

"Eh?" Both girls looked behind Sasuke, where Naruto was standing and trying his best not to burst out laughing at the scene before him. Kyuubi wasn't really helping with his comments and his own diabolical laughter at how low the mighty Uchiha had fallen (Kurama knew it didn't count, since this was the younger, inexperienced version of Sasuke, but at the moment, he really didn't care). When he saw that they were looking in his direction, he smiled his charming, thousand watt smile at them and both girls flushed.

"Hi. Nice to meet you."

Sakura turned back to look at the already up Sasuke and she quickly scrambled to her feet. "Kurama-sensei found me in the woods the night I was going to leave. He told me some crucial information that helped me realize going to Orochimaru was a bad idea. I'll be staying in Konoha, as I still need to catch Itachi and drag him back."

"Eh? I thought you wanted to kill him?" Now Sakura was officially confused. Just what had she slept through?

"Hmm? Not anymore. Now I want to kill Danzo, but that's not what's important now. Where's Naruto?" The Uchiha asked and Ino pouted while Sakura frowned in worry.

"He left with Chouji, Shikamaru, Neji and Kibe yesterday at dawn to go after you, Sasuke-kun!" Ino answered with a stern tone of voice and Sasuke froze up at the realization that he had never told anyone that he hadn't left. Now Naruto was off with a bunch of genin and a lazy chuunin as his only protection against the sound four. And it was all Sasuke's fault.

Naruto cursed under his breath and brought a hand up to rub his forehead as he felt a migraine starting up. He should have known that he had missed something. He didn't, however, get who the guys were chasing and what for. If the Sound Four were only carrying an empty barrel, Neji would have surely seen it with his Byakugan. _'But Byakuga can't see through genjutsu like Sharingan can. They only needed to place someone in there and use a genjutsu to make them look like Sasuke and that would be it. Not that they could have even guessed that a Hyuuga would come along. Just what were they up to?'_

"Kurama-sensei, I'm going," Sasuke's proclamation snapped his attention back to the three younger versions of his friends and for the first time in his life, it was him who held Sasuke back with an arm.

"Baka! Didn't I say you need to take things easy!?"

"You said no going after Itachi." The raven haired boy pointed out, stubbornly crossing his arms and fixing a glare up at his sensei. Just like the rest of his life, Naruto didn't cower in fear at the infamous Uchiha Glare. He'd been glared at by a grown up Sasuke that had actively been trying to kill him. Sue him if he's not afraid of anyone's glare anymore.

"That also applies to sadistic Snake users and yes, I do mean Anko as well."

"I'm going after Naruto!" Sasuke insisted with conviction, glaring at the blond, daring him to argue. He was going to bring the dobe back before he got hurt no matter what Kurama-sensei said. "And there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Naruto placed his hands on his hips and leaned down a bit to be eye level with the younger version of his friend. He grinned a scary looking grin, one he learned from Kurama, Sasuke and Orochimaru. It mostly creeped everyone out. "I wasn't going to. I'm going with you."

Sasuke will never admit to flushing in pleasure at the news.

00000

Sasuke wasn't surprised when the questions came, nor was he surprised by their number. He, after all, knew the blond dobe best. It was nostalgic, listening to the blond chatter, something he had been refraining from doing in years. It brought back memories of days when catching Tora the cat was their greatest worry. He snorted at the thought. That cat was tougher than some S-class missing nin.

Naruto seemed delighted in talking with him and Sasuke had a good guess why. Not only did he so obviously remind the blond of his friend (and it will forever warm his heart to be so special to Naruto, since the boy had chased after him for so long) and another was that Sasuke wasn't ignoring him. Because of the stupidity of the villagers, Naruto was lonely his whole life, until Akatsuki killed Jiraiya and he avenged him by defeating Pein all on his own. It had been a temporary death, but they had not known that until a week after the end of the Shinobi War ended and the man came up out of nowhere and glomped a surprised as hell Orochimaru from behind the Snake Sannin's back. Sasuke and Naruto had watched with something akin to fascination as the usually cold Otokage blushed when in the Frog Hermit's arms. Then Tsunade had appeared and lifted both of her friend up in a big bear hug. The sight was beyond comical ... before the two less perverted Sannin suddenly remembered that their third member was supposed to be dead.

Needless to say, Jiraiya almost died on the spot, had it not been for Naruto, who had flung himself at his "Ero-senin" mentor and started crying tears of joy.

It would seem that the frogs took Jiraiya back with them to Mount Myoboku where Fukasaku and his wife, Shima, made sure he recovered. Because of the nasty way he _almost_ died, his wounds had been healing for a very long time. As they had not known whether he would survive or not, the couple had refrained from telling Naruto (or anyone, for that matter) that the white haired man was still alive, so as not to give him hope only for it to be wrenched away again.

But back to the point: until Naruto had saved them all (for who knows which time) the villagers ignored him, the ninjas ignored him, his fellow class mates ignored him... So Naruto played pranks to get some attention to himself, to get his presence and existence acknowledged, even if it was in the worst way possible. That's why Naruto happily basked in whatever small amount of attention someone pays him. That why he was so happy now as Sasuke gave him his almost undivided attention (almost only because he kept a track of his surroundings).

"Excuse me if I sound rude," Sasuke looked over to Shikamaru, who didn't bother to look over his shoulder to whom he was speaking of. "But I would like to know why you are following us?"

Sasuke snorted. "Are you not Leaf shinobi?"

"What do out hitai-ate tell you?" Kiba rudely butted in but Sasuke didn't even bother to glare at him.

"Yes," Neji was the one to answer, even though the question was rhetorical. The Hyuuga didn't care, as he was dividing his attention between searching for traps and studying the adult unexpectedly traveling with them. The chakra he was seeing in him was different, strange. He didn't know how to describe it but he knew this individual was immensely powerful. Although, what caught his attention the most was the man's head and his left palm. The head because his eyes seemed to glow a strong, eye-catching (no pun intended) light that meant they were a powerful center of chakra. Neji wondered what that was, as not even a Hyuuga's Byakugan glowed like that.

On his left palm, though, was something really interesting. It looked as though it was a drawn moon on the center of his palm and it glowed with a bright purplish color, so bright that Neji would bet his Caged Bird Seal that that point held more power than all of the shinobi in the world combined. The chakra pouring from there to the rest of the stranger's body was definitely not something this man, Susano'o, was born with. Although it seemed foreign in his body, it had made itself at home there and Neji wondered why and how such power has come by this man.

"Then is it not logical that I, as your senior fellow Leaf shinobi, help you when you are in trouble?"

Shikamaru finally turned his head to look at the older man. "Sorry if we're not all as trusting as Naruto is, but we were sent on a dangerous mission to retrieve a fellow Leaf ninja and bring him back, fighting dangerous enemies on the way and you just suddenly and conveniently showed up. Thank you for helping us earlier, but I cannot endanger my team by not being cautious about you."

"Good. Be cautious of me. You'll need that if you are to become a proper team leader," Sasuke told him, not really caring that they don't trust him. It really wasn't anything new. Not with the way he had chosen and the things he had done. "But I am not leaving. I will help you get your friend back to Konoha." _No matter what_ , was left unsaid but he was sure the others caught on. Naruto beamed at him and Sasuke allowed a small smile to grace his lips, much to the little blond's obvious delight.

Yes, he will get his younger self back to the village. He might even introduce himself as the real him and tell him the truth about Itachi.

 _Whatever it takes, if it will keep Naruto's smile._

00000

Orochimaru was crouching down at the sight of not one, but _two_ trips to the past when he heard rustling behind him. He looked up to see his somewhat son, Mitsuki, slowly making his way towards him, no particular expression on his face. Yellow eyes traced his form and a small smile tugged at his lips when he noticed he had grown half an inch since he had last seen him and that he seemed to lack the anger and resentment usually reserved for him.

Equally yellow eyes studied the figure of his ... _parent_ as he approached. It felt like it had been forever since he had last seen Orochimaru but the Snake Sannin hadn't changed a bit. Of course, that seemed to be a trend amongst the Legendary Sannin. Fifty years after they got the name and they still didn't look a day older than that time. Mitsuki crouched down beside the only parent he had and stared at the new scrotch marks that were not there before.

"Did they go back themselves?" He asked, keeping his voice quiet and mild. Orochimaru returned to studying the ground as well as he answered.

"There are three that left this time. I recognize three Uchiha signatures, very similar to Sasuke-kun's chakra signature, so it is three very close relations." A pale hand moved forward and picked up the remains of a Flying Thunder God kunai, examining it between his forefinger and thumb. "I am guessing that Itachi-kun decided to follow Sarada-chan and Boruto-kun on their journey, lest they get hurt or worse."

"Something tells me you don't quite believe that."

An amused chuckle. "No, I don't. Itachi-kun must have wanted to go back in time to change things between himself and Sasuke-kun. It is, after all, a once in a lifetime opportunity to get his precious little brother's smile back for good."

Mitsuki nodded and a brief silence, strangely comforting, fell over them. "Do you regret never getting Sasaukage-sama's body?"

"At times," the Snake admitted and Mitsuki turned to stare at him. "But very rarely. I prefer Sasuke-kun the way he is today. A free individual, I mean. It is a rare type of humor that Sasuke-kun possesses and it would be a shame to lose that. Besides, he is my student. I failed one, before. I hadn't wanted to fail Sasuke-kun as well."

"That's why you're working hard now, isn't it. Because you don't want to fail Sasuke-sama."

"Yes, that is one of my reasons."

"Reasons? As in more than one?" The pale boy questioned, completely forgetting about the scene before them as he looked at his father of sorts.

"Yes."

"What are the others?"

"Hm, let's see." Orochimaru pretended to think with a comical look on his face, causing Mitsuki to flush with pleasure at having an experience like this. It reminded him somewhat of the interactions of Nanadaime and his own family, something he had always secretly wanted. "I am doing it because my two fellow Kage need my help. I am doing it because Jiraiya came to ask me personally. I am doing it because I care for both Naruto and Sasuke. I am doing it because I care for Boruto, Sarada and little Himawari. I am doing it because the shinobi world still needs them. I am doing it because Itachi will kill me otherwise." A shudder ran down the man's spine at the mention of the eldest Uchiha and Mitsuki refrained from giggling. He personally rather liked Itachi but he was not going to inform his father about that. He would definitely freak if he heard him say that. "And I am doing it so you would no longer feel guilty for ever giving your teammates that scroll."

Mitsuki flinched at that and was about to start denying it or apologizing, he wasn't sure, when a pale hand settled in his white hair, long fingers running through it. He looked up and met the once cold but now warm and caring snake-like eyes, so much like his own, staring down at him with love, reassurance, determination and understanding. Mitsuki didn't even notice when the first tears fell down his cheeks until the black haired man drew the little albino into his arms, holding him as if he were but a baby. "You can let it all out now."

And Mitsuki did. He cried and cried and cried, clutching at Orochimaru's pale cream colored kimono with purple designs. He cried as, for the first time ever, Orochimaru held him like a child. He cried as he felt like he had his own family now. He cried.

And if he felt a few splashes of warm liquid hitting the top of his head, he was not going to tell anyone, as parent and child held onto each other and cried.

00000

Uchiha Itachi, age 18, stared at the other person standing across from him with two children, one resembling the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki while the girl might as well have been a female carbon copy of Sasuke, if with a bit different eye shape. Blue and black eyes of the kids gazed at him curiously while the adult was glaring at him with the Mangekyo Sharingan.

 _His_ Magekyo Sharingan. As the person before him is none other than himself, dressed in an ANBU attire almost identical to the one he had worn before he had killed his entire clan sans Sasuke. The other Itachi looked older, in his mid thirties if he was a good judge about age. His hair was still the same and he was still pale, yet ... he was not looking sick. Itachi frowned when he noticed there was also a certain light in his eyes, even as the Sharingan returned to its normal form and then to black as the other Itachi's eyes strayed to Kisame. They looked pained and sorrowful yet happy, as if he had never expected to see him ever again and was glad to have gotten the chance anyway.

The blond boy moved forwards and Kisame reacted on instinct, drawing his big sword and making a swipe at the kid before either Itachi could tell him to stop. Itachi stared in horror as a boy was about to be murdered right before his eyes. He might be a ninja but the blond was no older than Sasuke, his own precious otouto, and he could not shake off the images of this being Sasuke out of his head.

Then something unexpected happened as blue eyes bled to red and the kid quickly took out a kunai and blocked Kisame's attack ... using only one hand. Kisame stared in shock as the two tomoe of this blond's Sharingan span before settling, a very much Uchiha Glare on his face as he looked at the blue man, obviously pissed. And then he pushed the sword away and launched at Kisame's midsection, delivering a mighty punch that sent the taller man through five trees. The three other Sharingan wielders stared in shock at the slightly panting blond as he straightened up, wiping the sweat from his cheek as the Sharingan faded.

"Stupid fish-face, attacking me for wanting to see the stupid cloaks up close. He deserved it, dattebase."

The younger Itachi just stared while the older one muttered something about both kids getting too much of their grandmother's traits. The black haired, black eyed girl walked up to the younger Itachi and peered at his face, frowning in worry when she saw the exhaustion in his features and eyes. She had never seen her Uncle Itachi look so stressed, despite it not being obvious.

"Hey, was that your old partner from your Akatsuki days? Kisame, was it?" The blond asked and the older Itachi nodded, making the younger one realize, as the genius that he is, that these people must be either from a different dimension or the future, as this older Itachi was no longer with the organization and he no longer looked sick with that incurable disease that still tormented the younger Itachi. They were from a future where things looked ... peaceful. Itachi envied them greatly.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" The older Itachi turned to his younger counterpart and regarded him for a long moment. When he spoke, his tone broke no argument. If the younger black haired Uchiha didn't listen, the older one will drag him along, cursing, kicking and screaming.

"You're coming with us. Orochimaru is after Sasuke and it is time you returned to being the loving, caring nii-san you were always supposed to be."


	14. Chapter 14

**A Second Take**

 **Summary: Boruto and Sarada are in for a few surprises, neither of them knowing the identity of their mothers, they decide to take a peek into the past,only to send their precious Nanadaime back into a time where he almost lost someone he truly cared for. Will things change with Naruto meeting the Sasuke of the past before he ran off to Orochimaru?**

Sasuke cursed as he and his sensei hurried through the forests that surrounded Konoha in hot pursuit of the dobe and the team that had went after 'Sasuke'. It had apparently been over 24 hours since they set off so they must have caught up by now and gotten into some trouble. It really wouldn't surprise him if it were that way, as Naruto had a tendency to attract trouble in pairs.

Currently, he was following Kurama-sensei's lead, who had summoned a _frog_ to lead them by scent even though the blond claimed he could feel the group by sensing their chakras. He "didn't know who was who" but he knew that one had just been left behind with one of the Sound Four. An hour later, Kurama-sensei informed him that another had stopped with a member from Sound Four. He was sure they were going to fight so he insisted they go that way and help them if they need it. "Besides," he had said. "We'd have to go through there anyway."

Imagine their horror when they finally arrived at a big clearing, almost unrecognizable due to the battle that had taken place, deep in the forest where they found Akimichi Chouji, bloody and beat up almost beyond recognition, leaning against a tree at the far edge of the clearing. He had a smile on his face. On his _thin_ face. Naruto cursed inside his head. They should have been faster so that they could get here before Chouji used his family's special Red Pill. He didn't waste any time in dropping to his knees in front of the boy before lifting his right arm and placing it on his forehead. "Wake him up," he told his young companion and Sasuke immediately started calling to the other. Even as he healed, Chouji didn't respond to anything Sasuke was saying and, having gotten fed up, Sasuke resorted to his last resort.

"Wake up, fatso!"

Usually, this would have had the boy fired up and ready to pummel someone in to the ground but now he just opened his eyes, glaring at the Uchiha. "Don't call me fat, Sasuke." He closed his eyes again and Sasuke counted to five in his mind until the Akimichi reacted. Just as he reached one, Chouji's eyes flew open and he jerked up, gaze focused on the slightly amused Uchiha. "SASUKE!"

"No need to shout, Chouji. We can hear you just fine." Came the sarcastic reply but Chouji ignored it.

"W-what are you doing here?"

Sasuke scowled. "We're here to currently save your ass, although Kurama-sensei is the one currently doing all the ass-saving."

"Kurama ... sensei?" Now the chubby boy was confused, as he had never heard that name. He caught a glimpse of blond hair and tanned skin and, expecting to see Naruto, he turned around, only to be met with a whiskered, blond man whose eyes looked golden with a strange plus sign for the pupils.

"That would be me," Naruto replied as the last of the damage cleared from Chouji's beat up body. The boy stared at him, amazed with the resemblance this man had with Naruto. Really, if he didn't know Naruto was an orphan, he would have thought this guy to be his dad or older brother. "You should be fine, now. Just take it easy for a few days."

"Wow," was all he could say as he moved his - until recently aching - limbs. He stared at them in fascination, not even noticing when an orange frog in a west jumped on his head, before turning to the blue eyed man. "Thank you. But how? I don't feel this good even after Tsunade-sama treats me?"

Naruto felt a blush rise to his cheeks. He can't help it. The Sun Seal is something he got because of who his ancestors were and to save the world, to revive him when he had been on the edge of crossing over to the other side. The powers he got weren't his own. He had inherited them and while he was proud of what he can accomplish with them, he is also a bit reluctant to receive praise and recognition for the things he does with the Sun Seal's power.

"I didn't treat you like a medical ninja would. I didn't merely fix what was destroyed, I completely restored everything. I can't really explain it, as I am not a medical ninja myself, but I do know its different because others who I have healed before have told me the feeling is different."

"It's still pretty cool. But what are you two really doing here? Especially you, Sasuke. I thought you were leaving for Sound. Neji saw you in that strange barrel they were carrying." Chouji frowned in confusion and Sasuke returned the gesture. He had been at the compound all night and had been by Kurama-sensei's side since he met the man. He had thought that the Sound Four had ran away with their tails between their legs. So what was going on?

"I never left the village beyond a half a mile from the walls, Chouji. I met Kurama-sensei there and we had an encounter with the Sound Four. I never left with them, as I had learned something crucial for my further life and I changed my perspective."

"Then who was that in the barrel? Neji's eyes don't lie, Byakugan saw it." The boy insisted but it was the only adult that broke that assurance.

"The Byakugan can see _through_ things, but not through genjutsu. If it was a clone or a very well done Henge, Byakugan would be tricked, no matter how talented your friend might be." Naruto gestured to Sasuke. "Sharingan, however, would see right through it. It may not see the exact chakra system, although I heard that's also possible, but it can see through any and all techniques. I would think that's sometimes more useful, as Byakugan is really more suited for close combat fights. How long have you been here?''

''About an hour, but that was only the fight. I don't know how long I was out.'' Chouji answered as ''Kurama'' and Sasuke helped him to his feet. ''Thank you, for curing me.''

A smile broke out on Naruto's face, making Sasuke's heart do that strange staccato again while Chouji still wondered at the similarities between this blond man and his blond friend. ''It was nothing.'' He frowned a moment later, recognizing something in the air that shouldn't have been present in a fight between an earth user and an Akimichi. He looked around and saw the place the dome had been and had exploded and he walked closer, feeling the Sun Seal on his palm getting warmer and his heart beating faster. ''Why do I smell ozone in the air?''

Sasuke frowned and smelled, concentrating on his senses and, indeed, there it was. It smelled like ozone alright. Like every time he used the Chidori, to be precise. Had Kakashi been here?

Chouji blinked. ''Oh, right. Must be from when that guy, what was his name?'' The boy stopped to think even as Naruto handed him an ordinary food pill to eat so he could regain some strength. He nodded in thanks and swallowed it. ''We were trapped in an earth dome or something and it was draining all of our chakra. Kiba, one of my friends, and Akamaru, his dog, couldn't break through with one of their techniques, which was weird, but nevertheless. We were just starting on a different tactic when this tall, dark man came out of nowhere and cut through the dome in a single strike!'' Sasuke looked somewhat amused and disgruntled as he and Kurama-sensei helped Chouji to his feet while the Akimichi was gesturing around according to his story. ''He was tall, a bit taller than you,'' he told the blond. ''Black hair, dark outfit, a cape over his shoulders in the same way you're wearing it.'' A blond eyebrow arched at this but he didn't interrupt. ''He could make seals with one hand! While holding a sword!''

Naruto's heart throbbed with excitement at this but he commanded it to settle. He and Sasuke were not the only ones who could do that, of course. Haku had been the first one they had seen doing it. It could have been anyone-

''Ah, that's right! I remember now! He said his name was Susano'o!''

Naruto was creating a clone before he knew it. The clone took Chouji onto his back and he gestured for Sasuke to keep up. Unless Itachi had suddenly become very unimaginative, that was Sasuke and it would explain the heat of the Sun Seal. It's counter part wasn't far.

They hurried along, the clone never faltering even when carrying a person and Sasuke only able to keep up because of the new training he had had yesterday and the food pill he had swallowed moments after they took off from the clearing. Something ahd upset the blond and Sasuke didn't understand what it could have been. Then he remembered the story of two seals that were jokingly called marriage rings and he wondered if the seals had a pull on each other. Kurama was sent here by a jutsu gone wrong, what were the chances of his friend being dragged along for the ride as well?

His thoughts were interrupted by Chouji's sharp intake of breath and Kurama-sensei's growl. He focused back on what's ahead of them and saw the second member of the Sound Four, the guy with six arms, Kidomaru, dying on the forest floor, in the darkness. Not that far away from him, in a ray of light, lay Hyuuga Neji, pierced many times by strange kunai that looked to be made of gold or other such similarly colored substance. He was bleeding heavily and had a huge wound going through his left shoulder. His hitai-ate was on the ground and there was a bird sadly chirping by his midsection.

It wasn't even a second later that Naruto was on his knees, again, in front of one of the young versions of his friends. He remembered how Neji, Kiba and Chouji couldn't train for two months after the mission failed because of their wounds. Akamaru couldn't for two weeks longer because he still needed to heal. Lee almost needed a risky operation again. And Naruto had been cleared in two days, despite the damage Sasuke had done. He had felt guilty about it, because he had heald so quickly only because of Kurama, but then he realized that this was his chance to become stronger so he could bring Sasuke back. Needless to say, he had trained ten times harder after that day and had often demanded from Tsunade-baa-chan that he be let to go search for Sasuke, even though he knew she would decline his request.

Neji gave a little gasp when the Sun Seal glowed and Naruto started the healing process. Neji's injuries were nasty but the Sun Seal had healed Gai after the man had used all Eight Gates in their fight against Madara. This was nothing in comparison to what it had managed to heal. And Neji has a long life ahead of him. He still needs to survive what's far worse than this. Hell of a lot worse. They had thought him dead. Thank Kami they were wrong.

Sasuke watched as, after a few minutes, white eyes opened to stare up at the sky, not really comprehending that he was still alive. It just couldn't get to Sasuke's head that someone as strong and talented as Neji had gotten this beat up. He had not seen either of his fights live but he had gotten footage of them. The older of the two Hyuuga genin was a forced to be reckoned with. To see him lying there, dazed from blood loss, made him wonder just what kind of monsters these shinobi of the Sound were.

"W-what?" The white eyed teen asked in a shaky voice, his eyes focusing on the brightness of _power_ on this man's _right hand_ , so similar to the _power_ in another man's _left hand_. Then he actually looked at the blond hair and the blue eyes and he wondered if he had been in a coma, because Naruto looked almost twenty years older. "N-Naruto?"

The blond froze but then shook his head, looking Neji over as the last of his wounds disappeared. He was gonna have one hell of a scar where he had been pierced through the shoulder if Tsunade or Shizune don't take a look at him. "How are you feeling?"

"Like death warmed over," came the tired but very much Neji-like remark and Naruto sighed in relief. If he could be aloof and slightly arrogant, then Neji was fine in all of his Hyuuga glory. He watched as white eyes settled on black and the Byakugan activated, glaring at Sasuke. Said boy's Sharingan came into play almost immediately and the two geniuses continued glaring at each other until Naruto's bandaged arm came in between them and he snapped his fingers, breaking the stare off and getting their attention. Neji was the first to look back at Sasuke after sweeping the area with his 360° sight. "What is Uchiha Sasuke doing here?" He asked of Chouji before looking at the blond. "And who are you?"

Chouji shrugged from his place on the clone's back. "He says he never left and Kurama-sensei says that your Byakugan must have been tricked by a well-done genjutsu." Neji looked from Sasuke to the blond man as he summoned another clone.

"Sensei?"

"Sasuke calls him sensei so I thought he was one of the teachers that we've never met."

"I call him sensei because he's been training me for the past two days." Sasuke snapped even as he helped Naruto place Neji on the new clone's back.

Neji just turned his attention to Naruto and studied him. He was dressed similarly to Susano'o, only in brighter colors. Like day and night, the complimented and contrasted each other. _Moon ... This man has a circle of light on his palm, as if it were the Sun ... Sun and Moon ..._ "Are you Susano'o's friend that attracts trouble?"

"What!? That's what he said about me!?" The blond all but shrieked even as he gave Neji's form one last sweep, to make sure all his injuries were treated. "I'll kill him when I next see him."

"He went ahead with Kiba, Shikamaru and Naruto."

 _Must be trying to help._ Kurama's voice echoed in the blond's head, the fox perking up as it felt its own past version's energies rise. **_I think that the battle in the grass field is starting, Kit. Or maybe even the one at the Valley of the Ends?_**

 _'No. The grass field. They'll have to wait for Lee to come around.'_

 _ **I don't think anyone told Sasuke about that.**_

 _'Shit.'_ Naruto grit his teeth before making two more clones. "Get Kiba and Shikamaru some back up. The Sand siblings are about to get to them but they will need healing ASAP." The two clones nodded and were gone in a second while the genin finally became aware of the three vaguely familiar presences. "You two are going to rest," he then turned on the two recently injured genin and both nodded upon seeing the look in Naruto's eyes. As majestic as he looked in his Six Path Sage mode, his eyes were terrifying because Kurama was still looking from them. "We're going straight after Naruto." _'And Sasuke,'_ he added quietly in his mind as he took out a certain three-bladed kunai.

00000

"Shannaro!" A pissed off Sakura punched a bolder as she was told what Itachi had done. It has been four hours since Konohamaru had burst into the office and announced that Itachi had, indeed, went to the past with the kids. At first they had thought that he had ended up there like Naruto had, but Orochimaru told them that they had prepared for a journey for three. Itachi had went willingly. "That baka! And they call him a genius?! Damn him!"

"Easy, Sakura." Kakashi said from a little distance away, where he was helping Orochimaru with the preparations. Jiraiya and Tsunade were a few feet away, practicing the hand seals. For all that the jutsu should be preformed by people with similar chakra, like family, the Legendary Sannin were the only exception to this rule. They had no blood ties to each other what so ever, but their chakra was similar due to their immense talents, ways of training and crazy personalities. They balanced each other out and could probably do this jutsu. If not, Mitsuki will be helping Orochimaru perform it, although it would be better if it were those three. After all, a bigger group was leaving for this third trip than had been leaving for the first two. "You know what Sasuke means to him. He only wants to get his smile back."

"But don't you get it, Kakashi-sensei!? If they do anything in the past to change it, it will change the future, too!" Sakura screamed at her once teacher. "The war might never end, or a new one might start in seconds after the Fourth ended-"

"Or there could be no war." Neji, who had insisted to come, interrupted. He, Kakashi, Sakura and Orochimaru will be leaving for the past, trusting Naruto, Boruto and the Uchihas to be able to get them back. His reason for his presence had been simple: _"Uchiha has been stubborn too long. If I were to come for Naruto, he might get annoyed and maybe even jealous enough to drag Naruto away to have a private conversation with him. It will all be up to Naruto then. Besides, I promised Himawari that I'll bring her father and siblings back."_ It was so simply ... _logical_ , in a way, that no one objected to his coming along.

Sakura glared at him anyway. "What about the kids? They might never be born! It would break Naruto if he lost them. Or what if Madara wins? If Kaguya destroys the world? If they end up _killing each other_ somewhere along the way to this time? What will we do then?"

"I imagine we, too, will be too changed to care or interfere." Came the cold reply even as his eyes narrowed. He had just recently heard that he was going to be a father. Naruto and Sasuke better not mess that up for him or he'll kick both of their asses, Sun and Moon Seals be damned.

"Hm, I don't think that will be a problem," the Snake Sannin said as he finished another sign. He looked over what was done so far and nodded. Just a few more and it would be ready. He looked up to his former (and once again, not that any of them will ever admit to it) teammates and when they felt his eyes on them, Tsunade and Jiraiya looked up and nodded. They, too, were ready.

Kakashi looked up, his two Sharingan eyes (a last gift from Obito before he joined Rin in death) glowing airily in the setting sun's reddish light. "What aren't you telling us?"

"This Flying Thunder God kunai was sealed by Naruto-kun, yes?" Kakashi nodded, still not seeing where this was going. The others listened carefully. "Naruto-kun, who has traveled dimensions, who is connected to Sasuke-kun, whose Rinnegan can transport anything from one dimension to another. Naruto-kun, who has traveled to the past before, but the past of this world. Not another."

"Wait, are you saying that Naruto and Sasuke are not only in the past but also in a different _dimension_?" Sakura asked, perplexed. "How? And what about Sarada, Boruto and Itachi-san?"

"I just said how. As they both have the power of the Sage of Six Paths and as they have traveled through time and space before, it is not at all impossible. And I am guessing that the others are there as well. They used one of the kunai Naruto-kun marked with the transportation seals, so there are very small and doubtful chances that they ended up anywhere else." Orochimaru explained as he stood up, finally done. "There, it's all ready."

"Will it really work as you think it will?" Tsunade asked even as she took her place marked on the seal. She and Jiraiya will act as an anchor for the returning group, so they couldn't go. Tsunade had assigned the shinobi missions that should keep them occupied and Konohamaru's clones were watching over the borders as an additional security measure.

"In all honesty, we can only hope." The pale man answered truthfully and the other two Sannin rubbed their foreheads as headaches sprang up. Really, the trouble Naruto could get in! They had hoped it would fade away into nothingness after he became Hokage, but it had only increased and had it not been for Sasuke - Orochimaru had been happy to boast on his student's part all about _all_ the times the feared Sasaukage had saved the Hokage's life - it would have been _a lot_ worse.

The gathered people sighed as they thought about the _family_ currently trapped in the past. Itachi was their strongest ANBU and would have been considered for the title of Hokage for his talent, but he would rather serve Konoha than command and rule it. The fact he had been a missing nin and an Akatsuki member didn't help. Sasuke was their Sasaukage, his power only second to their Hokage's and mostly because Naruto had Kurama as backup. Despite him being a missing ninja and Akatsuki member, he still got the title of Kage, even if he was only the "Supporting Shadow" to their Hokage. And Naruto was their Hokage and the heart of the village. There was not a person in Konoha who could say a bad thing about him anymore and his loss would be fatal to the country's moral. Not to mention that those two were the Children of Destiny and the reincarnations of the Six Path Sage's sons. Then there were their kids. Sarada and Boruto were not only tge future of the Uchiha clan but also of the Uzumaki and Senju clans. All three clans only had one or two members still living today, the kids not counted. It was Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke for their clan, Senju Tsunade of the Legendary Sannin for the Senju clan and Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto as the representative of both his mother's clan and the Senju, due to the close relations of the two clans during the centuries before. With the birth of Sarada and Boruto, all three clans got a bigfer chance of continuation into the future, something that might end up being a necessity, seeing as the end of the world was stopped three times by now.

They had to get them back because, as heartless as this may sound, they were the only protectors that this world has.

Tsunade sighed once again. She looked at her childhood friends and they nodded at her. She returned the gesture and the three brought up their hands, ready to start the long series of signs that will activate the jutsu. Sakura, Neji and Kakashi stiffened, bracing themselves for the journey soon to start. "Let's get started then. Orochimaru. Jiraiya." They all nodded to each other before their hands were making a blur as they started making the hand seals.

It is time that they get their Kages back.


	15. Chapter 15

**A Second Take**

 **Summary: Boruto and Sarada are in for a few surprises, neither of them knowing the identity of their mothers, they decide to take a peek into the past,only to send their precious Nanadaime back into a time where he almost lost someone he truly cared for. Will things change with Naruto meeting the Sasuke of the past before he ran off to Orochimaru?**

Uchiha Sasuke, age twenty nine, stared at the sight before him. It has been fifteen minutes since the fight started and he had been all but ordered by a red-eyed Naruto to not stick his nose in it, and already the fifth member of the once Sound Five had taken out a forth of the many Kage Bunshin Naruto had created, all with the Kyuubi's red eyes and the deepened and lengthened whisker marks.

Kimimaro, as he had once learned his name from Kabuto while in his first months of training, had been Orochimaru's ideal future container before he got deathly sick due to the strain his continued frequent use of his Kekkei Genkai put on his body. The albino before them was still strong, even as Sasuke could see with his eyes that he was only standing up and moving by sheer strength of will alone. He wanted to fulfill "Orochimaru-sama's" dream and part of that dream was Sasuke's body. Said man scowled just thinking of how he had been objectified, even though it had been his own fault at the time. That was going to change this time around, no matter what Sasuke had to do.

It had not been easy, getting this close to the Valley of the Ends. They had managed to get Tayuya and Sakon and Ukon into a well thought out trap but it had cost them Akamaru and Kiba. He didn't know where they had ended up as Tayuya had tried escaping them and they had chased after her. They managed to not only catch up but also take the barrel from her ... which is when Kimimaro arrived and took it out of Naruto's hands. He had told Tayuya to deal with them or he would kill her before taking off. Sasuke had shared a look with the chuunin in charge of the mission and Shikamaru had nodded. Without hesitation, Sasuke had wrapped his arms around Naruto and vanished just as Shikamaru began his fight with the last member of Sound Four.

When they caught up to the white haired man, Kurama's chakra had already been pretty close to the surface and Naruto immediately let it loose so he could fight the man. Sasuke may have conceded that this be Naruto's fight but that didn't mean he wouldn't jump in should things get too dangerous for the blond.

However, Sasuke remembered Naruto being almost right behind him when he had reached the Valley of the Ends, so it had not been the blond who had dealt with Kimimaro. Who had? Will they come around this time, too? After all, Sasuke didn't know how his tampering with the time-line had affected other events. His very presence was risky to the balance of the world. Not that Sasuke particularly cared at the moment. He knew he and Naruto were destined to be the savors of this world either way, so he had no doubt they will get there even if they take a slightly different path. For now, he should worry about Naruto not getting to the younger Sasuke in time. He was bound to wake up soon.

As if called upon by those thoughts, the seal on the barrels started smoking in a sickening purplish black smoke as this time's Uchiha Sasuke woke up, ready to run to Orochimaru, leaving Naruto behind. Naruto looked up as well and watched as his best friend and rival was revealed.

"Sasuke!" He cried out happily, relieved to see that his friend was unharmed and safe, but there was a strange vibe coming off of him and it stirred something deep inside the blond, a sense of wrongness and ... he didn't know what the other feeling was as it belonged to him but didn't (he could not know that at the time, as he had no real knowledge or interaction with him before, but Kurama, the Kyuubi no Yoko, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox had awoken at the dark chakra and murderous intent rolling off of a nearby individual).

The blond was hurt when the Uchiha didn't even turn around at his calling his name and instead kept his back to the blond. "What are you doing with these guys, dattebayo?" The Kyuubi vessel asked in a shakily cheerful voice. Yet still no reaction from Sasuke. "Come on, we're going home."

A dark chuckle escaped the Uchiha ans the older Sasuke felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Something was not right here. Sure, he remembered chuckling and downright laughing at the things Naruto was saying about going back and everyone worrying, but it had not been this laugh. It had not been the laugh of a mad scientist who's greatest master plan has ended up an even greater success, a master piece of madness and evil.

"Sasuke!"

Not listening to what the blond was saying, the black haired boy just took off, ignoring Naruto's distressed cries. The blond tried going after him, but Kimimaro was behind him in a second, ready to stab him with his bone sword when Rock Lee got in between them, stopped the deadly attack and pushed Kimimaro back. Sasuke attacked him in the blink of an eye and the albino jumped further away from the two boys. Kimimaro made to stab Sasuke, but the raven haired man easily used Kamui and disappeared from his sight. He reappeared behind the white haired man, his green eyes widening as Sasuke brought down his sword and the Sound shinobi materialized his bones out of his body to block the blow-

Kimimaro cried out in pain at the deep slash Sasuke made on the right side of his lower back to his left shoulder, blood quickly oozing out of the fresh wound. He jumped away from Sasuke, staring at him with something akin to fear. No one had ever managed to cut through his bones! Green eyes looked over his shoulder, even more shocked when he saw the bones intact, yet he had received a hit, from a katana no less. There is no way a sword could have wiggled by bones to reach his flesh.

"What did you do?" He asked in a breathless voice, refraining from wincing in pain. He would not give this man that satisfaction. "How did you go beyond my bones and reached my skin?"

The black eye visible to the world was as dispassionate as it had been upon their arrival to this clearing. "My katana is a special type of weapon. You cannot block it. You can stop my hand but you can never prevent the blade itself. Now," electricity appeared seconds later and Kimimaro realized that the man had made hand seals with the hand on the katana, never dropping his weapon yet still making the seals perfectly. "Let us pass, or I will kill you."

"Excuse me," Lee called out from where he had been gawking at the raven haired man beside Naruto and the object of their observations turned to look at him from the corner of his eye. "Please, leave this to me. Naruto-kun must go after Sasuke-kun. He had promised Sakura-chan while making the 'good guy' pose. So now I will promise to defeat this opponent in your stead." Lee bowed deeply. "Onegaishimasu." Sasuke stared at him for a second before allowing the Chidori to fade from his blade. The annoyance in green was right.

"Let's go." He turned his back to Kimimaro, not at all caring if the man would dare rush him. He titled his head at Naruto and the blond nodded, obviously wanting to go after Sasuke but hesitant about leaving a friend against such a strong foe. Before he could maybe change his mind or ask Susano'o to stay and either help Bushy Eyebrows or finish this guy off, when the man placed a hand on his shoulders. "Let him be. He will be fine. I sense three Suna ninja making their way here."

"Suna? Could it be Gaara?" The blond asked but his companion only took to the trees and the blond hurried after him, yelling for him to slow down.

00000

Temari and Shikamaru stared at the group that they met up with halfway to the Valley of the Ends. A strange, if handsome, blond man had come up to them just as Temari had finished Tayuya off... and destroyed half of the forest in the process. The man had stared at the scene before him before shaking a head with a sad sigh, making the girl a bit sheepish and guilty for how she had dealt with the situation.

He had then gestured for them to follow him, but neither were willing to do so as he was a stranger. Temari was raised in a village that thought trust to be almost nonexistent and Shikamaru was weary because he didn't know anything about this man and he was beyond exhausted for a fight right now. The blond didn't seem offended and just told them that he, Sasuke, Chouji, Neji, the recently met up with and rescued Kiba, Akamaru and Kankuro were heading towards the Valley of the Ends to stop the _imposter_ Sasuke from whatever diabolical plan Sound Four and their master had thought up.

Needless to say, they followed immediately.

And Shikamaru was both relieved and pissed to see that Sasuke was indeed fine, still the same arrogant prick that thought he was better than everyone ... Well, that wasn't quite right. Shikamaru knew this was his anger talking, as Sasuke really couldn't care about the rest of the world outside of training and missions. But that didn't matter. The genius listened as the man, called by said Uchiha "Kurama-sensei", explained the last 48 hours to them and Shikamaru cursed his own bad luck for getting a mission to find and bring Sasuke back, who had never even left, only to risk the lives of his friends for some imposter.

The Sand siblings had then demanded that they go where Gaara was and the only adult in the group nodded, concentrating, sensing throughout the forest before throwing one of those strange kunai he had used to transport them to the group in seconds in the direction he had sensed his fellow Jinchuriki's chakra. He had gathered all of his clones and the younger versions of his friends close before they were teleported to the clearing where Gaara's fight had just ended, Kimimaro having died more from his illness than from the wounds he got in the fight.

Shikamaru watched in fascination as the blond's hand glowed a bright, warm, soothing light as he healed Lee's injuries. Said boy was currently gawking at Sasuke, who hovered around his new but temporary sensei at all times, as he explained that he had just recently seen Sasuke-kun running away with Naruto and a stranger (Shikamaru knew he must mean Susano'o) hot on his trail. Gaara was staring at the blond, who only smiled brightly at him. Seriously, if that man Susano'o looked like Sasuke, then this was a carbon copy of an older Naruto.

 _'Which he is. Naruto, that is. How can they be this blind?'_ The Nara wondered as the man-who-is-so-obviously-some-older-version-of-Naruto (probably from the future, too, knowing the blond and his knack of accomplishing the impossible) finished healing Lee and made yet another clone to carry the green-spandex wearing boy, ignoring all arguments that he was fine. Shikamaru had only gotten away without a similar treatment because he had no major wounds. Then he snorted as he realized the hypocrisy of his own words. _'It would seem that I'm just as blind. Susano'o, no-_ Sasuke _managed to trick me, too. I wonder where they came up with the names, though?'_

"Alright, we better hurry. I have a really bad feeling about all of this," Kiba whined from his (surprisingly rather comfy) position on one of the clones' back. Akamaru, who had also been treated along with his master, was now contentedly snoozing and didn't even steer as Kiba shifted a bit so there is some circulation in his feet.

"Although I wish I could tell you there's nothing to worry about with Susano'o around," the blond began as he caught the frog that jumped into his arms. Shikamaru swore that thing was purring when bandaged fingers petted its head. Never mind it being a kyuchiyose, it was damn freaky. No frog should be that big ( **A/N: I wonder what he would think if he saw Gamabunta XD** ). "We still don't know what they may be up against. For all I know, that "Sasuke" may as well be Orochimaru and Sasuno'o will be distracted with keeping your friend safe, so he might get injured."

"But why go this far if Sasuke didn't leave with them willingly? What do they get from this charade?" Neji asked, staring off into the distance. Naruto knew he wouldn't be able to see the Valley, even with his Byakugan, as the place was placed under many seals to hide it from anyone who didn't know where it was but wanted to find it.

"They seemed awfully interested in Naruto himself," Shikamaru revealed his earlier observations and noted how something seemed to dawn on "Kurama-sensei" while Sasuke tensed, looking a cross between angry and worried. "You know something, don't you?" It wasn't even really a question, but the blond man still answered.

"Despite what it may seem, Naruto is obviously very important to Sasuke," he ignored the embarrassed sputtering from said Uchiha and continued on with his explanation. "While there are quite a few reasons to kidnap or kill Naruto all by themselves, Orochimaru is interested in taking Sasuke's body. He must have took a new vessel and now he wants to bind Sasuke to himself so he can 'cultivate his next vessel'," the air quotes and an eye roll were inserted here. "But as Sasuke refused to go willingly, the only way would be to force his hand."

"So, what? Orochimaru took Naruto to blackmail Sasuke? Not cool, man." Kiba added his input, glaring at Kankuro when the older teen hit the back of his head. "Ow!"

"I'm afraid that he might try killing Naruto in an attempt to fill Sasuke with hate again."

"What!?" As expected, those news were not received well. By anyone. "Why? How?!"

"There is this ... curse, in the Uchiha clan. Despite the way they seem, all emotionless and whatnot, the Uchiha feel very strongly, so they learn early on to block out or suppress their emotions, as it can lead to dangerous results. For instance, if an Uchiha were to see a loved one killed before them, their Sharingan would develop one more stage and they might accidentally activate the black flames, Amaterasu, that can burn almost anything, or Kamui, which can transport things through dimensions and as such ripping them apart atom from atom."

"Awesome!"

"I can do that?" Sasuke asked and Kiba's comment was once again ignored.

"You'll ask your brother all about it when you find him. For now, we gave a couple of friends to save and a Snake butt to kick."

"Kami, I love this guy!"

"Shut up, Kiba."

00000

Kakashi cursed as he, Sakura Anko and Pakkun raced towards the Valley of the Ends, as Kakashi deduced from the distance they were already traveling and have yet to travel and the direction of the scent leading them. He had just returned from a tiring mission and gave in his report when Tsunade-sama told him what was going on. To make things more confusing, Sakura and Ino had ran into their meeting, demanding to be heard out as they had important information regarding Sasuke.

It would seem that the boy had never left the village and had instead been training with a nice, blond man he called "Kurama-sensei", who was apparently well versed in seals and had managed to remove Sasuke's Cursed Seal of Heaven. It just so happened that Anko was walking by, and with the Hokage's office door wide open, Orochimaru's old student heard everything and demanded to meet this man at once. Sakura refused to be left behind because both Sasuke and Naruto were in danger, so the Hokage had reluctantly let the two young women go with him. He had wasted no time in summoning Pakkun and they were off.

Now that they were nearing their destination, Kakashi was starting to feel strange things and it would seem his nose and other senses were not being fooled, either.

"Kakashi," the little dog called and the silver haired jonin looked down. "I am scenting ... something strange."

"Me too."

"What is it?" Sakura asked curiously and Anko left her daydreams of finally being free of Orochimaru in order to listen, too.

"I can definitelly smell Naruto and Sasuke, but..." the dog looked over his shoulder at them, never faltering in his pace as they jumped from tree to tree. "There are _two_ almost identical scents there as well. As if there are _two_ Narutos and Sasukes."

"How is that even possible?" Anko asked as she picked up the pace so she was in line with Kakashi. "Is there a possibilty that you're mistaken?"

Pakkun scowled at her but just kept going. "And that's not even the weirdest thing. Kakashi, I can smell you and Sakura coming from about three o'clock, some five miles away. Same case as with the first two scents. There's another two scents almost identical to each other. I'm not familiar enough with them to identify them at the moment, but they're all heading in the same way as we are or are already there."

"No way!" Sakura gasped, nit believing what she was hearing. "Could it be that we fell into a genjutsu without even noticing?"

"That's not it. Also-"

"Not more!?" Both kunoichi yelled and the silver haired jonin frowned.

"Who is it?"

Pakkun looked over his shoulder at his master again, a grave expression on his doggy face. "Two, I don't know. One, I've scented some weeks ago. Two are almost identical, although one smells somewhat healthier. And I know who they are. I would never forget that scent."

"Whose scent!?" Anko demanded, already thinking the worst. "Who is it?"

It was Kakashi that answered, in a grave tone of voice that matched Pakkun's expression, as they were within feeling range of the group of five. "Uchiha Itachi."


	16. Chapter 16

**A Second Take**

 **Summary: Boruto and Sarada are in for a few surprises, neither of them knowing the identity of their mothers, they decide to take a peek into the past,only to send their precious Nanadaime back into a time where he almost lost someone he truly cared for. Will things change with Naruto meeting the Sasuke of the past before he ran off to Orochimaru?**

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled out to the younger Uchiha when he finally arrived at the Valley of the Ends, Susano'o not far behind him. Hus best friend stood on the head of the statue that represents a man with long, wild hair, dressed in the armor of his time. Naruto stood on the head of the figure opposite him, also dressed in the same armor and with long hair, only his was straight. A grand waterfall was separating them, representing the end of the Fire Country's territory.

They were standing on the heads of the founders and guardians of Konoha village, Uchiha Madara and the Shodaime Hokage, Senji Hashirama. They were comrades, friends, brothers from different mothers, rivals and finally, unfortunately, enemies.

And if Sasuke left, he and Naruto will follow the same path.

Sasuke would not let his foolish younger self destroy this second chance he was trying to get them. He reached for Kusenagi and took out a sealed talisman that would give his sword the same power as Itachi's and suck out the seal from his younger self when he noticed something. The power radiating off of his younger self didn't feel like his own. That's to be expected, as his training has changed his chakra immensely, not to mention the Moon Seal on his palm, but this ... _person's_ chakra didn't even resemble his. In fact, it felt the most like-

His thoughts were interrupted as Naruto launched himself at the fake-Sasuke and they started fighting. It didn't take long for them both to realize that this fight was not going how it was supposed to.

Naruto cursed in his mind when his opponent, his friend, aimed to kill almost from the very start. Sure, in a real battle, that's how it's supposed to go, but the look in Sasuke's eyes was not one Naruto had ever seen in the black orbs. This person was not Sasuke, as the real Sasuke wouldn't show this sort of glee at the prospect of killing someone. Even when they had fought on the rooftop. Heck, even when he had charged at Itachi! There had been anger and quite a bit of hatred, but there had been no glee in killing.

This, however, made him feel immense relief. For almost two days now, he had been worrying that Sasuke hated him, that he was deserting Konoha because of their fight on the roof, but it was not it. However, it also worried him. Where was the real Sasuke? Was he okay? Did he leave Konoha? Or was this really Sasuke? His body, that is. That thought both terrified and despaired him. Sasuke was his first friend. He didn't want to lose him. Never.

In this thought, he had paused in the fight and "Sasuke" used the advantage this moment of hesitation had given him. He took out a kunai from Naruto's weapons pouch and was about to slit his throat, killing him, when a void opened and Naruto was suddenly replaced by a scowling black haired man that resembled Uchiha Itachi so much that it caused "Sasuke" to falter an jump back just as the man made a swipe at him with his katana. He had dodged a fatal blow but his chest was still grazed and he knew it was only a matter of seconds before his henge lifted.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried out from where he was now once again standing on Hashirama's head, where the real, future Sasuke had been standing as he watched the warped repeat of his own past. Before he could tell the blond to stay away, Naruto had jumped and used the Kyuubi's chakra to land without injuring himself. He made to run towards his "friend" when "Sasuke" threw his kunai at his head. Had it not been for Sasuke, Naruto would have had a kunai protruding from his eye now, but the Uchiha had opened another void with his Kamui and the weapon now embedded itself into the fake's back.

The henge finally dropped and sprawled on the ground, bleeding, was Orochimaru, his black hair plastered to his face from sweat. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he glared down at the already frightened man. He knew why he was frightened: as he grew older and more mature, Sasuke began resembling Itachi more and more until they could almost pass as twins. And for all that Orochimaru was a great ninja and one of the Legendary Sannin, he didn't stand a chance against Itachi, even when his older brother was sick and almost blind. The stories he heard about their clash were _legendary_ among the Akatsuki, after which no one had dared piss the elder Uchiha off for _years_. Sasori dared taunt him and Deidera was stupid enough to open his big mouth a few times too many, but he didn't dare do anything that would _really_ anger Itachi. Except that one time when he had went after Naruto, even though the blond Jinchuuriki had been assigned as Itachi's target.

''Itachi-kun,'' the Snake Sannin said in a barely not shaking voice. ''What a surprise to see you here. Have you come for Naruto-kun as well? I don't mind giving him over to you, as that course of action will still get me the desired effect.''

Naruto looked between Orochimaru and Susano'o, acknowledging that the man did resemble the Uchihas quite a bit. In fact, Naruto would have sworn that Susano'o was _Sasuke_ in henge, but he had been chasing after Sasuke. Or so he thought. But he didn't quite feel like Sasuke. Not really. Sure, their chakra signatures were similar, but they were far from being identical. The older man's chakra felt darker, in a way.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the proposition. "And what would that desired effect be?"

Orochimaru blinked at the different voice but he didn't pay it much mind. Last time he met Itachi, the older Uchiha had cut his hand off. He didn't much care for a repeat performance. "Why, Naruto-kun dying, of course." Naruto's eyes widened while Sasuke's narrowed, the Sharingan activating as his rage kept rising. "That is, after all, the consequence of extracting the biju from a Jinchuuriki. And I know for a fact that you were assigned the Kyuubi and Naruto-kun."

"Why would you care for his death?" He kept his voice calm and cold and it sounded like the time Itachi was so casually readying to kill him, at those stone steps, deep in that forest. Orochimaru steeled his resolve. Itachi wouldn't care, would he? _'Of course he would! Sasuke-kun is my ticket for absolute defense against him!'_

He wasn't even allowed to answer. "Are you doing it to get to Sasuke?"

Orochimaru gulped. "Of course you would figure it out. As expected from Itachi-kun. Yes. I am hoping to make him stronger by cutting the last tie he has to Konoha and his weakness for him. He refused my offer to become my student so I thought it a good idea to being out the Uchiha's Curse of Hatred by killing his precious best friend." Naruto flushed with embarrassed happiness and hope filled his eyes, only to be replaced with worry, not for his life but for Sasuke's mental health. This Curse of Hatred didn't sound good good for Sasuke.

Sasuke unsheathed Kusenagi with his right arm, his left feeling warm from the Moon Seal ready for use to defend the younger version of its counterpart's bearer. He closed his eyes and his Mangekyo Sharingan activated, startling Orochimaru with the sight of the strange design in his eyes that resembled a geometric flower, black on red. "Unfortunately for you, I am not Itachi." The Snake Sannin's eyes widened and Naruto listened with acute interest as to what the man would say. The blond was still oblivious to the Sharingan eyes in the pale face, as "Susano'o" had his back to him so he couldn't even imagine what face he was making. "And I very much care for Naruto's life and will fight for it till my last dying breath." The katana was leveled with the older man's throat and Orochimaru threw back his head as to avoid it cutting his windpipe out.

"Who are you?"

Purple chakra armor began forming and it was just in time as Kabuto, having stayed hidden behind the waterfall to come out and help should it be needed. After all, they had been expecting the blond boy to use the Kyuubi's power or even the arrival of Sasuke and the blond stranger that had stopped him from leaving with Sound Four. They had not expected this man that was so obviously Uchiha but was neither Itachi nor Sasuke. They had not expected this man to be so powerful that his chakra could take solid form and block Kabuto's attack that would have ripped his heart apart. Red eyes glanced at him before the left hand lifted and a gust of strong chakra sent Kabuto flying to the other, Madara's, side of the river.

The Otokage used this small distraction to his new enemy and took out his own sword, slashing at him. Sasuke simply used a replacement and reappeared at the Snake's feet, swiping with a long leg and sending Orochimaru falling, right into the water. Sasuke quickly made the seals for the Chidori and brought his hand down, but Orochimaru got out of the water just before it hit him, transforming his arms into snakes and sending them at his opponent. The Uchiha was just as fast as he formed the seals for his fire release techniques, burning Orochimaru. The founder of the Sound Village hissed and shed skins like a snake so that his hands would be healed before taking out six kunai and throwing them at Sasuke before he landed on the water again. The darkly dressed man easily avoided them or hit them away, but it had given Orochimaru the chance to summon three giant snakes. Sasuke snorted and allowed his Susano'o to go into second stage, prepared to fight an army of giant snakes.

Naruto was watching all of this with wide, bright eyes. This was so cool! The fight between the Legendary Sannin hadn't been this awesome! He watched every move as the purple apparition sliced through snakes as if they were butter, occasionally setting them on fire with strange black flames that burned even when they jumped into water. He wondered if Susano'o would teach him how to do all of this? That would be so neat! He'd bet that Sasuke would be jealous if Naruto learned all of these cool jutsus.

 _'Sasuke,'_ the blond thought sadly. He was really worried about him. Where was he? Was he really okay? _'Please come back. I want to see you!'_ He had never felt as lonely as he was now, wondering what had happened to his friend. When he had heard that the raven had left the village, he had felt a cold fear grip him as a wave of loneliness and despair washed over him. He had been blaming himself because he thought Sasuke was angry at him over their fight on the rooftop. He had thought he had not been a good enough friend to the Uchiha. He had only wanted Sasuke to acknowledge him, as he knew what he really wanted with the raven was impossible.

He had realized his feelings a long time ago. It had started as an early childhood crush, even before Sasuke lost his family. He had seen the boy training that fire technique of his and had wanted to try it out himself, but he gave up on it when it was apparent he couldn't do it. But he had stayed to watch Sasuke try again and again and he recognized that _need_ for some recognition and Naruto felt entranced with the slight resemblance between them. He had seen how they were both lonely despite Sasuke being quite popular. The pale boy simply couldn't stand all those squeaky girls or the boys who only wanted to improve their own image by being Sasuke's "friends", while Naruto was hated from birth.

So he always "annoyed" the other boy so he could draw him out of his shell and make him socialize a bit, even if it was just exchanging insults and fists with Naruto. He always challenged him, because he wanted to get better. He wanted to be like Sasuke, not only in skill but in determination, too. He didn't know when both of their determination turned into bullheaded stubbornness, but neither of them really cared as it got them through life.

When Sasuke lost his family, Naruto was ashamed to say he had been _relieved_ ... _happy_ even, that he wasn't the only one so alone in the world. Not that he wanted others to know his pain, but now he and Sasuke shared something that no one else in the world could really understand. They lived on the edge of society, both placed there by their own will and by others. Sasuke had drawn in on himself so much that he had slowly stopped eating and sleeping because of his intense training and he was writhing away, day by day. So Naruto had turned up the "annoying" of the Uchiha until they were snapping at each other every time they saw each other. At least the slightly older boy was more lively that way.

In the Academy, they didn't talk much. When they were graduating, they became each other's first kiss, by accident, but it still counted. Naruto had developed a new crush on Sakura by then and had brushed aside his affections for Sasuke as a passing thing, but it came back full force every time the pale boy saved him or helped him _or gave him the slightest bit of acknowledgment_. When he had frozen up in that first fight on their "C-rank" mission, he had felt ashamed to even think of competing with Sasuke and had just considered ... letting it go. Then he remembered why Sasuke had really caught his attention and interest in the first place and made a vow to never run away again.

They worked great together against Zabuza and their training had been somewhat fun, the way they would throw a glare at each other before trying twice as hard. The moment they reached the top of those trees at the same time, Naruto had felt those butterflies return into his stomach at the small, proud smile on Sasuke's lips. Then Sasuke had half carried him back to Tazuna's house, where they barely managed to wolf down some food, took a quick, relaxing bath and collapsed into an exhausted sleep together. He woke up next morning to an empty futon neatly tidied up next to his and a whole lit of trouble.

It was that day that Naruto realized just how deeply he cared for Sasuke. When the boy had "died" saving him, Naruto had lost control. It was the first time the Kyuubi's power had leaked into the world after twelve years of it being trapped in Naruto's body. He couldn't get a hold of himself and had his opponent been anyone other than Haku, he would have killed them and the Kyuubi's bloodlust might have erased whatever was left of Naruto.

When he saw that Sasuke was okay, a huge tsunami of relief had raged through him and he had thought: "Thank Kami. If he had really died, I would have-" He had cut himself off that time, because the possibility and what he would have done terrified him. He had tried erasing those thoughts from his mind but it was impossible. They were branded on his brain and nothing could get rid of them. So he had tried avoiding Sasuke while they all healed and watched over the finishing touches being made on the bridge, but the raven haired boy noticed and wouldn't let him. Sasuke, being just as stubborn as Naruto himself was, wouldn't let the blond pull away and instead tugged him back in.

Naruto went into denial during the Chuunin Exams, focusing on Sakura as much as he could and every time she rejected him over Sasuke, he was hurt. Not because he couldn't be with Sakura. Because he knew he couldn't be with Sasuke. Not the way he wants, anyway.

When Sasuke had been terrified of Orochimaru, Naruto had did the only thing he could that he knew would help any. He hit him, taunted him and called out his bullshit like no one's business. Sasuke must have gone back to normal after Naruto got knocked out, because he was awake way before the blond and had even fought off an enemy while Naruto was still unconscious. But even in the first few minutes of waking up, Naruto knew that his teammates were hiding something and that hurt more than his wounds.

He knew something was wrong when it was Kabuto fighting by his side against those creepy Rain guys instead of Sasuke, even if the slightly older boy called out a few instructions as to whom to attack. There had been something obviously wrong and it only became more and more obvious when Sasuke keeled over in pain and Sakura started fussing over him ever since. He didn't like it how Sasuke had told Sakura but not him, but he did not pry. He had no right to. If Sasuke trusted Sakura more than him, he had no right to be jealous over it.

But he did have the right to worry about Sasuke. He would have supported Sakura all the way when she said that Sasuke wasn't feeling well enough for the preliminaries but his friend and rival had said he had wanted to fight Naruto along with other strong people. He had acknowledged him and Naruto's heart had nearly leaped out of his chest, so he couldn't say anything to Sakura's aid.

And when they were fighting Gaara and Sasuke said he would protect him and Sakura, calling them his precious friends ... The power surge from the Kyuubi was easy to deal with when he thought about protecting Sasuke for once. It had been his opportunity to show Sasuke that he really was worth being Sasuke's rival. And he had won, making a friend in the process.

That seems to be the point where everything went to hell. Sasuke started withdrawing again and Naruto's efforts only seemed to be driving him away faster instead of helping him like it had the last time. That encounter with Itachi had not helped at all, of course. And that fight on the rooftop ... Naruto only hoped that Sasuke was okay and hadn't really left the village.

He was so distracted that Naruto never noticed Kabuto had snuck up to him from behind and had one of his bent kunai in hand, ready to slit his throat until Sasuke sensed his presence far too close to his charge and he turned around just as Kabuto moved in. Sasuke opened his mouth to scream the blond's name or his own rage and fright as the boy looked over his shoulder, too late to stop Kabuto's attack as the weapons was too close and coming in fast-

A kunai came in flying in from out of nowhere, traveling with such speed that it was almost uncatchable with the naked eye, heading in the gray haired Sound ninja's direction. Sasuke and Orochimaru watched as the kunai caught Kabuto in his free arm and the momentum of its speed pushed Kabuto all the way to shore, where he fell to the ground. The medic ninja cursed as he pulled the damn kunai out, staring at the weapon with three sharp points as if it had all the secret of the world stored in it and it was befalling Kabuto to understand how they got there. Naruto was looking around as to find from where the kunai came from, but there was no one else but the four of them at the Valley of Ends. Sasuke was staring at the kunai as he felt the energies shift in the air-

Kabuto screamed in fright as before him suddenly stood a group of people who had appeared out of thin air, black eyes locking on blue as he reached for his kunai to attack.


	17. Chapter 17

**A Second Take**

 **Summary: Boruto and Sarada are in for a few surprises, neither of them knowing the identity of their mothers, they decide to take a peek into the past,only to send their precious Nanadaime back into a time where he almost lost someone he truly cared for. Will things change with Naruto meeting the Sasuke of the past before he ran off to Orochimaru?**

Kabuto screamed in fright as before him suddenly stood a group of people who had appeared out of thin air, black eyes locking on blue as he reached for his kunai to attack. He was on his feet in a second, plunging his kunai on instinct at the person before him that might be an enemy and the blond, blue eyed man met him half way with another of those strange, three-pointed kunais. Kabuto activated the chakra in his arm, moving to cut up his muscles and inner organs, but the blond was forming seals with his free hand at such a speed that the gray haired teen didn't even see what the signs were and which jutsu the other would use.

''Katon: Endan!'' Kabuto barely got out of the way as the fire ball made its way towards him. Naruto didn't wait for the rat to recover before he was already entering Nine-Tails Chakra Mode and taking out more of his Flying Thunder God kunai and handing them over to Sasuke. ''I hear you are good with kunai and shuriken jutsus. Mind giving me a hand?''

Sasuke took the weapons, inspected them with a critical Sharingan eye before looking up at his sensei. ''What is my target?''

''Make sure they keep circulating around him.''

''You got it.'' Naruto threw the first kunai and Kabuto dodged, only for the blond man, now glowing with fiery chakra, to reaper behind him where the kunai had just passed. Sasuke got the idea and started throwing the kunai, using the style he had seen Itachi practice many times and the style he had given so many hours into perfecting. The kunai started clanging together as he threw them so they would go the way he wanted them to. He soon took out his own kunai as he had ran out of the ones that would guide the others. All the while, Naruto was attacking Kabuto from every which side. His father's technique was impossible to follow even with the Sharingan and this sick little, backstabbing freak didn't stand a chance.

Sasuke saw a perfect chance and he threw a shuriken just right, making one of the Flying Thunder God kunai to embed itself in the ground right at Kabuto's feet. Naruto saw this and smirked, allowing his eyes to go Sage mode and he transported to the place, crouching. Kabuto looked around just in time for Naruto to spring up, using a Kawazu Tataki enhanced with both natural energy and Kurama's chakra, sending Kabuto high-rocketing in the sky. Naruto took out his last Flying Thunder God kunai and threw it above the teen, transporting there and doing one wonderful Naruto Ittai Rendan that sent Kabuto plummeting down to Hashirama's shore, near the beginnings of the trees.

Rock Sakura, age twenty nine, actually screamed when a thing fell down right in front of where she would have landed. Kakashi, Neji and Orochimaru had their weapons, jutsus and stances out in a second, all pointed at the almost smoking Kabuto, who would not be recovering any time soon and Sakura could not hold it in. ''Shannaro!'' She made a fist and hit the ground right next to the unconscious Sound ninja, sending him flying, along with a good chunk of earth and rocks, into the river.

Taking the opening the commotions on either side of the river had made, Sasuke dropped under Orochimaru of the past and kicked him high in the air. He was soon acting as the man's shadow, the Shadow Dance move, a move he had not used for quite a long time. Before the Snake Sannin realized what was going on, Sasuke executed the Shishi Rendan. Orochimaru grunted as he hit the water, only to realize that there was someone already waiting for him there, too.

''Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu!'' Kakashi from the future yelled after he caught the Otokage in a Water Prison and fired him up high as if he really was a bullet. Orochimaru screamed as he hit the hard rock on top of Hashirama's head on his way down. It had all happened far too fast. He didn't have the time to react at all. Before he knew it, three shadows fell over him and Orochimaru dared open his eyes to send a whithering glare at whoever was there, only to bulk under the stares of two very familiar Sharingan eyes and a blue face that he knew from his time in the Akatsuki.

Shit.

''Itachi-kun, Kisame-kun, how nice to see you. And Itachi-kun, how rare of you to leave your Akatsuki robes or make a Shadow Clone unless needed.'' Both Itachi's raised an eyebrow at him, the ANBU Itachi looking less than impressed while the Akatsuki-dressed Itachi regarded him with something akin to disgust. ''I think you missed one Uchiha when you killed off your clan.'' He said, pointing in the direction where the adult Sasuke was still standing. He was now on Madara's hand, looking up and wondering if his life was over, because there were two Itachis to scold him for never coming to Konoha for the holidays and the such.

ANBU Itachi looked over and a small smile slipped onto his face. It was not a nice smile, though. ''Oh, that's my precious little otouto, Orochimaru. I believe you have met Sasuke.'' Reading his lips, Sasuke knew what he was saying, so he waved over with his left arm. If it were at all possible, Orochimaru turned paler than before. The Akatsuki Itachi was still looking at the older Sasuke, something akin to relief flooding him when he saw that despite everything, his little brother had prevailed and survived. Lived. Even with everything that life threw at him, he had lived and Itachi was sure he could not be happier.

"Your kid bro sure does look like you, Itachi-san," Kisame commented from beside him, the Samehada Sword casually resting beside Orochimaru's head as a clear warning. Move and he was dead. He would not let Orochimaru anywhere near his Akatsuki partner, as Itachi's sickness was slowly getting worse. Kisame knew that the older of the Uchiha brothers was now only living because he wanted to die by Sasuke's hand so he could become stronger. He was the only one in the Akatsuki who knew Itachi was still very much loyal to the Leaf and that he would defect from the organization if it ever became harmful for his little brother. Now, there was a possibility the man would be staying here, if he was lucky and could talk things out with his brother.

"Is that him?" Two young voices asked from behind ANBU Itachi and Orochimaru stared at them as they edged towards the end of the first Hokage's stone head to get a better look at the man the ANBU called Sasuke. And it made sense, in a way. This Itachi looked older and was slightly taller than the Akatsuki Itachi. And the man he had fought just moments ago resembled Uchiha Sasuke more than he had wanted to admit. He observed the red dressed, black haired, black eyed girl and the blue eyed, black dressed blond boy as they gazed down with something like awe and adoration and ... _longing?_ at the older Sasuke. The girl was definitely an Uchiha but the boy resembled Naruto, except for his pale skin and lack of whisker marks on his face. They were so obviously Sasuke's and Naruto's daughter and son respectively that one would have to be blind not to see it.

"Yes, that's your chichia." The older Uchiha replied and he looked down to where he could see his fellow ANBU, Kakashi, staring at his younger self, the jonin Kakashi and the green-vested man staring back. The Orochimaru of the future was looking at where Kabuto was floating in the river with sadness, disgust and some warped sense of fondness. Well, he _had_ practically _raised_ the kid, so he ought to have some fondness for him. Anko was being restrained by the younger Kakashi, despite the man never taking his eyes off of his older self. He didn't think it safe to let Anko loose on _this_ Orochimaru and so he kept her away from him. Young Sakura had made to dash towards Sasuke when the older one grabbed her shoulder to hold her back, as she knew both younger and older version of her friends would need this moment to settle everything between them. Neji was looking on with distaste at the sight of his younger, beat up self needing a piggy back ride.

"Naruto!" Said blond turned around at the sound of his best friend's voice just in time to see Sasuke running towards him. His face lit up and he rushed towards the dark haired boy, throwing himself at him and knowing that Sasuke, no matter how big of a bastard he was, would catch him.

"Sasuke!" The blind happily chirped as those pale arms wrapped around him. He buried his face against the blue clad chest as Sasuke buried his own pale face into blond locks of wild hair.

"You had me worried sick, Usuratonkachi! What were you thinking, just going off on a wild goose chase like that!?"

Naruto didn't even frown or anything. He was too happy to finally have proof Sasuke was fine and that he had not left the village, so he could freely return. Sasuke sighed when he realized he wasn't being listened to but he could not stay angry. He had been worrying for hours and he knew he didn't have the right to scold the blond when he must have been worrying for Sasuke for two days, thinking he had left. Seriously, what had he been thinking when he had been preparing to leave for Sound?

Naruto's friends and companions relaxed when they saw that the blond was alright. It would seem "Susano'o took good care of him, as the blond only had a few more scratches and bruises from the last time any of them saw him. To Chouji, he appeared the most injured as he had been the first one to stay behind, but even he could see that the Kyuubi vessel had been well protected for the most part. The Sand siblings were looking around the Valley of the Ends, as it was a sight created from the greatest fights between Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama, two of the strongest ever fighters among the shinobi world. It is said that they had no equal and Kankuro and Temari were beginning to believe so, too, as the Valley was huge. What the hell did they do here to make it? Shikamaru was observing how the light returned to Naruto as he and Sasuke held on to each other. The Uchiha was holding the smaller boy as if he were precious and fragile, but also like he didn't want to ever let go. Kiba was rubbing his eyes as he stared at two Kakashi's, a taller and the normal (for them) Sakura another, older Neji and another, calmer, kinder looking Orochimaru. Neji, on the other hand, was staring, his Byakugan active, at the strange string that seemed to be reattaching itself, one side looking like dark fire with shades of blue, black and purple while the other end was like the normal fire, orange, red and yellow. He could not describe this reunion of chakras but he saw their sources.

"TEME!" An excited, happy and affectionate yell disturbed everyone's tranquility and thoughts and they turned to look at the source. The blond man, up until then known as Namikaze Kurama, had a huge grin on his face as he jumped from the surface of the water and headed straight for the man calling himself Susano'o. The black haired man only had a second to turn around as he was glomped by the blond, barely holding them both up as his friend's force, momentum and weight hit him dead on. Tanned arms wrapped around his neck and black clad legs around his waist, the younger man's cheek rubbing against his own pale one as he instinctively wrapped both arms around his precious burden to stop him from falling. "I'm so glad to see you~! I missed you so much!"

"Oi, dobe!" Sasuke blushed at his love's proximity and intimate actions, not being able to force himself to push the other away. Naruto felt so good in his arms ... The younger Sasuke and Naruto had turned around to watch their (wanted) senseis as they held each other. The younger pair may have let go, albeit very reluctantly, to stare at the two strongest ninja they have ever seen, but they hadn't moved away from each other. In fact, Sasuke still had an arm wrapped possessively around his blond's waist and said blond didn't have any objections even if he was blushing almost worse than Hinata. The pair on Madara's fingers seem to have forgotten about the rest of the world as Sasuke put Naruto down but drew him in so close that if their bodies were any closer, they would begin molding together.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered as pale fingers gripped his hair gently, caressing his head and he felt tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. It has been too long since he was this close to anyone, but most of all Saauke, his most important person. He kept whispering the name over and over again, just so he could hear the returned "Naruto", clinging to Sasuke as if he would disappear if he loosened his hold. Sasuke was no different. Even if for just this moment, even if he was not allowed to do it ever again, even if Naruto one day asked him to be the best man at his wedding, Sasuke just wanted to hold him now, as if Naruto were really his. He loved how his name sounded in Naruto's voice. It never sounded so sweet as when his dobe said it.

"Kami-sama, how I missed you," the blond said after a minute simply spent whispering each others's names. Sasuke tightened his hold, his answer the customary Uchiha "Hn", that Naruto could still decypher in its real meaning of "I missed you, too." As far as either of them was concerned, there was nothing else in the world beside the other. As if in answer to these thoughts, their Seals grew infinitely warmer, yet it did not hurt. It was a pleasant warmth and they drew back a little, black eyes an inch away from blue ones. Naruto had long since dropped his Sage and Biju mode as had Sasuke dispelled his Susano'o. For the first time in years, they were not meeting as Nanadaime Hokage and his Sasaukage, nor were they the last living representatives of the two great clans, the Uchiha and the Senju. They were not even the reincarnations of Hagoromo's sons, Indra and Asura.

They were Sasuke and Naruto and as their glowing hands joined, all was right in their little world, with the Sun shinning for the Moon and the Moon returning its light.

"Chichia! Otou-san!"

"Papa! Tou-san!"

That is, until two excited yells and even happier bodies reached them and they lost their balance. Sasuke and Naruto didn't even need a second to think before they pulled Boruto and Sarada between them and both activated their Susano'o and Six Paths Sage mode, using giant hands to cover their four bodies as they crashed into the water below. They swam up to the surface, Boruto attaching himself to the blond while Sarada hugged her father for the first time, examining his face all the while.

"Eh? Boruto! Sarada! What are you doing here!?" A panicked Naruto asked even as he lifted himself and his son to the surface of the water. He quickly checked him over and sighed in relief when he noticed that he was fine. Not a scratch on him. He sighed in relief before looking over to Sarada and he saw Sasuke doing the same before looking up and nodding to Naruto. Feeling his fright at their possible injury gone, Naruto relaxed for a second before glaring down at his kids. "What the hell were you two thinking, coming after us!? You have no idea what could have gone wrong!" Blue and black eyes darted to the floor, blushes adorning pale cheeks. Naruto sighed and drew them both into a tight hug. "You had me worried there."

"We're fine, Otou-san." Boruto insisted but didn't resist the hug. He was just glad his dad was okay. "And it's us who should be saying that."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry for worrying you. But why did you do that damned jutsu anyway? I told you we would talk all about it with Sasuke!"

"You kept saying that for years." Sarada mumbled but Naruto had Kurama's enhanced hearing so he heard anyway and snorted.

"Blame your Papa for that. You couldn't pin him down in Konoha if you were using the Juubi."

"Somehow, I don't think that's a compliment," the amused voice of Uchiha Sasuke reached their ears and Naruto glared at him. Sasuke was actually somewhat pleased to see that it was a weaker version of an Uchiha glare, weaker only because the eyes were blue and not black.

"Don't play smart, Teme!"

"Hn. Usuratonkachi."

Any further exchange was stopped by the angry shouts from Hashirama's shore, where Orochimaru, Anko, Neji, two Kakashis and two Sakuras were standing. It was the older Sakura, dressed in a longer red dress, that was shouting murder at them. "Shannaro! Naruto, I'm going to pummel you into the ground, Hokage or not!"

Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kankuro, Temari, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Lee, Kakashi, Gaara, the barely awake Kabuto and the Orochimaru at the two Itachis feet wiped their heads around to first stare at the older Sakura, than to gape at the blond man, Naruto, who was somehow Hokage. Said man sweatdropped and the black haired man beside him snorted. That's when he also registered to Sakura and she smiled brightly.

"Sasuke-kun! It's good to see you!"

"A-ah," was all he could say as he himself sweatdropped and even more gaping mouths ensued as they stared at the older version of Sasuke. He ignored them and instead looked down at the kids. "You never answered Naruto's question."

"Eh?" The two genin looked up from where they were still hugging the Kyuubi vessel.

"What are you doing here?" The Sasaukage asked again.

"And how did you get here? How did you find us?" Naruto threw in even as the genin of this time rushed closer. Naruto flushed when he saw his younger self and the younger Sasuke holding hands.

"Oh. Well, we obviously came to get you back." Boruto answered, finally letting go of Naruto to walk over to Sasuke. The dark haired man arched an eyebrow at him and Boruto grinned even as he compared the features of Sasuke and Itachi. They were really alike. He noted that his face shape resembled his own while Sarada's coloring was the same as her father's but she definitely had some Namikaze-Uzumaki features in her face.

"And we got here with the help of Uncle Itachi." Sarada answered, looking between her both her parents and wondering if they should tell them. Above mentioned uncle flinched when he felt two killing intents rose to be directed at him when he landed a few feet away from them, Orochimaru slung over Kisame's shoulder like a sack of potatoes and the younger Itachi mere feet away from him, obviously confused by the aura the two were radiating.

"Oh really?" A red eyed Naruto asked and the ANBU Itachi raised his hands in front of him as if in surrender.

"Better that I go with them, Naruto-kun, and look after them than to let them go on their own and get hurt or worse."

"Even better would have been if you told us what they were planning and helping us lock them up somewhere so that they don't do it at all." ANBU Kakashi said as his group and the jonin Kakashi's group joined them at the waterfall.

"Not helping, Kakashi-san."

"I wasn't trying to." The older silver haired man replied with a shrug.

"Ne, ne! Chichia, will you be staying for dinner?" Boruto asked and ANBU Itachi paled as they all looked to the little blond staring with Sasuke in fascination. Naruto paled a moment later, Kurama replaying the moment when his kids had jumped on them and what they had yelled.

Sasuke just raised an eyebrow as he looked between the two blue eyed blonds. "Chichia?"


	18. Chapter 18

**A Second Take**

 **Summary: Boruto and Sarada are in for a few surprises, neither of them knowing the identity of their mothers, they decide to take a peek into the past,only to send their precious Nanadaime back into a time where he almost lost someone he truly cared for. Will things change with Naruto meeting the Sasuke of the past before he ran off to Orochimaru?**

"Ne, ne! Chichia, will you be staying for dinner?" Boruto asked and ANBU Itachi paled as they all looked to the little blond staring with Sasuke in fascination. Naruto paled a moment later, Kurama replaying the moment when his kids had jumped on them and what they had yelled.

Sasuke just raised an eyebrow as he looked between the two blue eyed blonds. "Chichia?" Boruto nodded shyly and Naruto groaned when Sasuke turned that same expression on him a second later.

"This is so not the time nor the place."

Sarada coughed to get his attention and twiddled with her fingers as she looked up at him through her eyelashes. "We... kinda know already."

"What?" Naruto asked after a minute, Sasuke speaking in the same voice as they voiced that one question. "You know?" The kids nodded. The Nanadaime growled. "How?" Really, he should just be happy that they knew and he no longer had to wordy about telling them, but he had actually _wanted_ to be the one to tell them. Then again, it may be for the best this way, as they obviously didn't hate him for keeling it a secret so long.

Boruto and Sarada exchanged a look before beginning their short tail. "Well, you see ..."

 _Flashback..._

 _Kisame was still picking out leaves and small branches out his his clothes and hair while they traveled at top speed towards Konoha, or more accurately, the Vally of the Ends. Akatsuki Itachi felt nostalgia take him as they drew closer and closer to the home he had willingly left if it ensured peace and his brother's safety. The roads are all familiar now and he was actually getting excited about being in the Fire Country again. He ignored his partner's grumbling (Kisame turned out to be exceptionally loyal to him and refused to let Itachi go on alone, so he stuck with them) and instead focused on the group from the future._

 _His future self was most definitely cured of the illness he was suffering under now. There was no traces of coughing blood or sleepless nights (unless it's for a mission) for years on the older one's face. His eyesight was also perfectly fine, as if he had never been nearing blindness. Whatever happened in the future, far or the near one, it cured the older Itachi and left him even stronger. He still had the Sword of Totsuka strapped to his back and his Weasel ANBU mask hidden in his pouch. He's not surprised that he still had the same black Uchiha style shirt. He found it interesting that his older self had engraved the kanji for his Yata Mirror onto his left arm-guard. Maybe to help him summon only it and not the entire Susano'o? It would definitely need less chakra yet still be as efficient as ever._

 _His eyes turned from the eldest Uchiha to the two younger ones. To him, it was beyond obvious, as it should be. If they were not Uchiha, their eyes would forever be stuck in the Sharingan, draining their chakra reserves and forcing them to focus in order to use it. They could not use it as effortlessly as the little blond had. Their eyes would not react to their emotions the same way they were now, flickering between the Sharingan and their normal eye color. Itachi would admit that the little blond looked quite good with his clan's eyes._

 _Sarada-chan was, without a doubt, his otouto's daughter. At times, she would appear cold and arrogant, hiding her longing for closer family ties and acknowledgment that way. She was obviously a hard worker and she had skill with kunai and shuriken, much like he and Sasuke did. She had potential to grow really strong, if she gets past the stage at which Sasuke had blushed at every praise he got from their parents or himself. She obviously considered her blond companion someone she could trust, a treasured friend from their earliest childhood and, quite probably, her brother. Not that she knew. She was obviously oblivious like that, just like Sasuke. For all that his brother was also a genius and incredibly intelligent and perceptive, Sasuke could really be dumb about some things. Mostly about emotions, but Itachi blamed their father for that. Sarada, however, showed that she could be outgoing, that she had a temper that could never come from an Uchiha and that she could eat sweets. Sure, Itachi loved dango, but neither he nor Sasuke - or any other Uchiha, really - could enjoy eating sweet things. Sarada also smiled a lot more than either of the Uchiha brothers and showed her emotions a lot more openly._

 _Biruto-kun, on the other hand, was so obviously the child of Uzumaki Naruto that it wasn't even funny. Their eyes were almost the exact same shade and they shared their blond hair with the Yondaime, who Itachi is still surprised no one noticed to be Naruto-kun's father. The only difference between them is that Boruto had paler skin, the kind of pale that not even hours in the sun could change. Uchiha pale. He preferred dark clothes and tried to keep cool, although it was obvious that he, too, is as outgoing as Naruto-kun. However, he seemed a lot more serious than his father and tended to repress childish tendencies. He reminded Itachi of a younger Sasuke with his face features, if only the coloring was different. The fact that he had the Sharingan was a dead giveaway as to who the other parent was, as Itachi knew that there was no other Uchiha. He had been the one to make sure. He obviously looked out for Sarada but he was more reserved at times. He still had his father's explosive moods, but he wondered where he got that strength from. Did Sarada have it, too? From the older version of himself's words, yes, yes she did._

 _What really puzzled him was why they didn't know who their parents were. They obviously knew one parent each, so why didn't they know that they were related? And how the hell were they born? He decided to find out._

 _"Boruto-kun," he called out and the little blond looked over to him. "Why is it that you have the Sharingan?" A dark look crossed the blond's face and ANBU Itachi turned around to glare at his younger self. He wasn't deterred, as he sensed this was something that needed to be cleared up. If no one else was going to do it, he would._

 _"I don't know. It's the reason this whole mess started to begin with." The Namikaze-Uzumaki answered with a sullen tone of voice. "I must be like uncle Kakashi. I probably couldn't see or something and got eyes from someone else or my mother was Uchiha."_

 _"Believe me, there is no other Uchiha." The younger Itachi insisted and the two kids stared at him. Kisame was also staring, as he had rarely heard Itachi talking this much. "I killed them all. The only four Uchiha left are males, one of them is undead - Madara. One lost the live of his life and can't even look at someone else. The third is me and I am deathly ill for a few years now. That only leaves Sasuke, who is currently too young to have any children that might have children of their own of your age."_

 _The two kids looked between the older Itachi and the Akatsuki, younger one, expecting the ANBU to cut him off or tell him not to talk about it, but he did neither. He looked over his shoulder, probably feeling the two curious gazes on his back. "I will not stop you from having this conversation."_

 _"How come?" Sarada asked, cocking her head in a gesture both Itachi's recognized as something they had used to do when they were little kids._

 _"Because it's a conversation I believe to be long overdue. It was not my place to tell you, as I believed that my foolish little brother would come to his senses and talk out the misunderstanding with Naruto-kun, but Sasuke is Sasuke. Naruto-kun in turn feared to be hated by you, so he never dared tell you unless he had Sasuke's support, as it concerns him as well. Unfortunately, both are dense and stubborn, so this dragged on for years." He looked past them at his younger version. He stared at him, hard, searching for the caring side the younger one had hidden in this part of his life. Fortunately, it was not even hidden now, so he turned back around. "I made a promise, no a_ vow _to Naruto-kun, as my friend, as a part of my family and as my Hokage-"_

 _"That kid becomes Hokage!?" Normally, Kisame's outburst was ignored perfectly by both Itachis._

 _"Not to talk about it._ He _, however, has made no such promise." He knew the younger him wouldn't know all the details, but only Naruto could really explain some of those to begin with, anyways. "He may not know the details and won't be able to answer every question, but he is me and that means he will know how to answer quite a few questions."_

 _"Is that really okay?" Sarada asked, not wanting her uncle to get into trouble._

 _"Of course it is!" Boruto said enthusiastically, drawing back with Itachi. Sarada did the same and Kisame decided to give them some privacy so they could talk it out. He drew up to be on par with the older version of his partner and started silently comparing them. "So, who is my mother?" The blue eyes sparkled with anticipation and Itachi didn't even hesitate._

 _"Naruto."_

 _"That's not funny."_

 _"I'm not laughing." Itachi calmly replied._

 _"But that can't be!" The blond insisted. "He's a guy! And even if he was my "mother", then who would be my "father"?" He crossed his arms in a very Uzumaki fashion but his pout was definitely Uchiha._

 _"Sasuke."_

 _"Nani!?" The kunoichi screeched in shock. Boruto was her brother? No way!_

 _Kisame looked over as well, stupefied. "You can't be serious?!" A hand holding his shoulder had him turning back around to face the ANBU, who gave him a look that suggested not to interfere. Kisame pouted but nodded and tried not to listen in on the conversation. Or not react to it._

 _"But how?!" Both kids asked. How was it possible for them to have two biological fathers. It went against nature. It went against everything they had ever known. All this time, they had searched for a mother that had actually been there all along, even if she was a_ he _. "How?"_

 _"My only guess would be that it has something to do with the Kyuubi. Biju can do all sorts of things to their Jinchuuriki's bodies." Itachi calmly replied, only to get two ... rather weird looks. "What's with those expressions?"_

 _"Kurama-san may like to cause mayhem with a few pranks, but I don't think this was a prank." Sarada said half angrily, half defendingly of the demon fox._

 _"Yeah. Fuzz Butt wouldn't do something like this." Came Boruto's own protest. Itachi shrugged. It was only a guess._

 _"Actually, he's right. Kurama-san did do it." The kids now gawked at the older Irachi's back. Kisame had lost his jaw a long time ago, as soon as the JKyuubi was brought up as sn option, actually. "It happened a few days after their final battle, which was barely half an hour after fighting Madara, Obito, Black Zetsu, the Juubi and Kaguya. They got drunk and finally gave in to their feelings and Kurama- san, already exhausted from both fighting and healing Naruto-kun, succumbed to the alcohol as easily as Naruto-kun had. Apparently, he had thought it a good idea at the time or something. So that's it."_

 _"I am soooo leaving the Akatsuki." Kisame commented after a long stretch of silence descended on them. He was_ not _going to lose what little sanity he has left because of crazy Biju and their equally crazy Jinchuuriki._

 _"So our parents are Uchiha Sasuke and Namikaze-Uzumaku Naruto, the Sasaukage and Nanadaime Hokage of Konoha?" Boruto asked and Itachi perked up at the title his little brother held. "Awesome!"_

 _End of Flashback..._

"And that's how we found out." They finished together, smiling up at their parents. Everyone from the future was stunned with how well they were taking this. Then again, they had just wanted their parents around more. Both Boruto and Sarada only wanted to have a whole family and that's why they insisted on find their, ahem, mother. Besides, Naruto had practically singlehandedly raised them, so it would be a miracle if there was an ounce of hatred or resentment in them.

Everyone from the past, though, were shifting their stare from the two older men to their younger counterparts. Naruto looked ready to start pounding his own stomach to get to the fox, who was laughing like a madman from its cage at the story, while Sasuke looked ready to thank it and rather ... _predatory_ , as he looked at his blond teammate. Gaara was worriedly staring at his own hand, fearing what Shukaku might think up to do and Sakura had passed out into Lee's arms a few minutes ago. The older Naruto was blushing in embarrassment as Sasuke was staring at him, then looking down at Boruto.

"You have the Sharingan?" The blond nodded while the older blue eyed blond looked on from the corner of his eyes. "Show me." Boruto took a moment to concentrate, as he was new to this still, and when he opened his eyes again, they were no longer blue, but blood red with two tomoe settling into their place. The Sasuke and Naruto of this time came up to see it and Boruto stared at the two teens before him, seeing just how much his parents had actually changed. Sarada was studying them, too, as there was very little of their beloved Nanadaime-sama in the blond kid wearing orange. Then again, they were only seeing him for the first time, while he was still not giving inspirational speeches and rising people's moral or protecting something precious. "You're my son?"

They looked back at the older Sasuke and he quickly turned, rounding up on Naruto. "I have a son and you never _told_ me!?"

Naruto did _not_ appreciate this reaction. "Bastard! Who do you think you are!? You have _no_ right to be angry, Teme!"

"I have _every_ right!"

"No, you _don't_! You were _never_ there!" Naeuto snapped. "You ran off and never came back to Konoha. Reconcilement journey, my ass! You just didn't want to stay after you slept with me when we were drunk!"

"What the _hell_ are you talking about, dobe!?" The black haired man growled as he advanced on the still slightly shorter male, Sharingan activating in his anger. Naruto's eyes were red, too, his whisker marks becoming longer and darker. The ones from the future watched in horrified fascination as things slowly spiraled out of control. Both Itachis and Kakashis moved to stop the fight, but Neji and Sakura caught their arms and shook their heads. This was something those two had to deal with. No one else. The look they sent the group of this present time relayed the message clearly and they reluctantly nodded. Then again, none of them could really do anything. They were the two strongest living beings in existence at the moment. If they tried, they would only get in the cross fire and get severely injured, if not worse.

" _You left as if nothing ever happened between us!_ " The Jinchuuriki yelled at the Uchiha, a Rasengan slowly forming in his hand.

" _You never said anything, either!"_ Sasuke roared as the Chidori started crackling in his own palm.

"How could I, when you were acting so cold!?"

"That still doesn't excuse you! You told me about Sarada, but you never said anything about Boruto being mine, too!" The pale man moved in close, grabbing Naruto's free arm and not letting him move away.

"What the hell!? Whose else would he be!?" Naruto tried to tug his wrist out of the vice like hold of the pale hand but it was no use.

"How should I know! I go away for a year or so and I come back to see you caring for _two_ kids! When I know of only one! I thought you got depressed, got piss drunk and had a one night stand with some woman to forget you slept with me!" Naruto's head snapped back up from where he had been focusing his attention on freeing his hand, only to stare at the furious and _hurt_ expression on the others face. Then he got pissed at the accusation so subtly delivered.

"Are you saying I'm _easy_?" The Hokage growled like the demon fox he houses.

"No, I'm saying you can't hold your alcohol! Case and point, Himawari!"

"Don't you bring her or any of _my_ kids into this!" The blond glared as they shoved their faces together, their noses bumping, their chakras flaring and unsettling the waters everyone was standing on.

"Face it, Naruto. You were wrong in not telling me."

"I wanted to, you damned prick! I wanted to, so so badly." The second part was almost a whisper as suddenly, all of Naruto's anger evaporated. "But you never stayed longer than needed to hand in a report before leaving again. It got to the point I almost forgot what your voice sounds like." Sasuke's anger disappeared with Naruto's, instead replaced with worry and regret. "When I thought up to bring Itachi-nii-chan back to life as a birthday gift for you, I wanted to tell you all about Sarada and Boruto and the hows and whys. It was a conversation I thought best to be had face to face, but you never came. Instead, Itachi-nii-san went to find you and when I got the news from him that you still won't return ... I thought it was because of me. I thought you were avoiding coming home because you were ashamed of sleeping with me, so I decided to give you space. I knew you lived traveling and wandering, and I knew you would feel obliged to stay if you knew you had _two_ kids, so I decided not to tell you. I gave you your freedom, at the cost of my happiness. They always say that you feel great when you do something good for your loved ones. Then why did it hurt letting you go?"

Sasuke didn't hesitate to draw his dobe in for a tight hug, regretting never asking Naruto and simply assuming the worst. He had hurt the blond so much over the years he spent with Orochimaru and he seemed to only keep adding to that hurt with his every action. But not anymore. "You know what they say. If you live something, set it free. If it comes back, it's yours. If it doesn't, it was never yours." A sob escaped Naruto and Sasuke made soothing noises in his throat, holding Naruto closer and stroking his hair. "Let's go home, dobe."

The blond head snapped up, not believing what he was hearing as he stared up at his most important person. Sasuke smiled a loving smile and brought up his left hand to wipe away his beloved's tears, as he didn't think they belonged there. Naruto allowed the treatment, not daring to believe he had heard right. "W-what did you say?"

A fly could be heard if it dared make a noise in the stillness that followed. No one dared even draw a breath as they waited for the answer. Sarada, Boruto and Itachi especially, but no one quite as much as Naruto was.

Sasuke smiled wider, his visible eye gentle and loving as he leaned down and placed a soft, loving, tender and downright heart stopping kiss on his Hokage's lips. The bandaged hand was then taken into his left hand and he placed a kiss on his knuckles, allowing the Seals to once again be right next to each other.

"I said: Let's go home."

 **A/N: Kyaa! Finally made it! Wow. Only two more chapters to go. They'll be a bit shorter, but they're practically the** **epilogue** **in two parts. Anyway, thanks for sticking with this story for so long and I** **certainly** **hope to hear from you all again. You have been a real delight.**

 **Until next time!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A Second Take**

 **Summary: Boruto and Sarada are in for a few surprises, neither of them knowing the identity of their mothers, they decide to take a peek into the past,only to send their precious Nanadaime back into a time where he almost lost someone he truly cared for. Will things change with Naruto meeting the Sasuke of the past before he ran off to Orochimaru?**

"So you need _this_ spot to do it?" Senju Tsunade asked sceptically as she watched two genin drawing a seal on the ground in the same place as where they had done it in their time. The busty blond had to be informed of everything that had gone down in the forests surrounding Konoha, as Naruto's and Sasuke's little lover's spat had been noticed by the ANBU and they had arrived on the scene a few minutes after Sasuke revealed he'll be coming back home to Konoha in their own time. The ANBU had "brought" the big group to the Hokage, all of them warily looking at both Itachis, both Orochimarus and Kisame, nor were the comfortable with the two Hatake Kakashis, one of them dressed like one of their own and talking in hushed tones with the ANBU dressed Uchiha Itachi, or the clones of the blond man, each carrying one of Konoha's genin.

They had made quite a sight, walking into Konoha. Everyone turned around to stare, girls squealing about the handsome men displayed before them. All four Uchihas sent glares at them while Boruto and Sarada stuck close to Naruto, accustomed to their Nanadaime being stopped in the streets for stupid reasons on his way to his office. A few older people stared at him, rubbing their eyes as they thought they saw the Yondaime in him. Those same people met his younger version with glares, only for both Uchiha Sasukes to send them their own glares, along with the older Neji and Sakura. Everyone glared at the two Orochimarus, and while the present one glared back, the one from the future just ignored them and kept up a serene smile. The ANBU were dragging a half conscious Kabuto with them, surrounding the entire group.

Gai, Asuma and Kurenai stared as some of their subordinates were all but paraded through the village, rushing off to follow them as soon as it registered that both Orochimaru and Itachi were there, too. The rest of Rookie 9 were waiting in front of the Hokage Tower, Ino and Tenten having heard they were back so they called Hinata and Shino. By this time, both Sasukes had a permanent glare set in place for the treatment young Naruto and both Itachis were getting from the village. The ANBU felt his ire and stayed away from him as much as possible.

When they met Shizune in front of the Hokage's office, the ANBU didn't even know what to say. Young Naruto, in true Naruto fashion, knew just the right thing to say. "Shizune-nee-chan," the blond had said. "We need to talk to Tsunade-baa-chan about something really, really important and very cool. Please let us in, dattebayo." Adding his big grin, Shizune had rushed in to tell her mistress that her favorite gaki was back.

Tsunade let them in instantly.

It took more than four hours for them to explain everything and make the busty blond believe them. Naruto showed her his cloak (the younger one was excited off the charts to learn he becomes Hokage and he thanked the Snail Sannin for the necklace she had given him as a lucky charm, nearly having her tearing up) and Sasuke showed off his Mangekyo Sharingan. Both Uchihas displayed their rare swords, making the Orochimaru of this present nearly unmanageable in his attempt to get a closer look, as he had searched for the Sword of Totsuka for his whole life and he had never found it. One hour into the explanation, Jiraiya arrived with the news that two Akatsuki members had disappeared, only to try and kill both Itachis and Kisame with his Ransengan. He was quickly caught up to speed and they continued the story while he dared cuddle the tied up Snake Sannin, making the Otokage blush. The Orochimaru of the future made sure to focus extra hard on the conversation and ignore Jiraiya and his younger self, even as he caught Tsunade's eyes staring at the missing member of the Legendary Sannin and he could see she wanted in on the bonding.

There were plenty of reactions to their story. Gaara looked stunned that he will one day be the most loved Kazekage Suna ever had. Neji looked pleased that he will become the strongest fighter of their clan while Hinata blushed at the implied relationship she had with her two most important persons. She was sad Naruto-kun would never love her that way but she was more than happy with the blush that graced her Neji-nii-san's cheeks when the older Neji told her she was his wife in the future and that they were expecting a child. Lee was crying tears of joy when he heard that he would marry his Sakura-san and Shikamaru and Temari blushed every time their own future life was mentioned. Orochimaru looked shocked to have a son in the future, even if it was one he made himself. Sasuke looked smug when he was proclaimed one of the two strongest ninja in the world, his and Naruto's powers so evenly matched that they almost completely destroyed the Valley of the Ends. Kakashi and Gai looked shocked that the silver haired jonin will not only become Hokage, but see Obito one last time, his old friend bestowing him with his own eyes in his last dying breath, all but making him an official Uchiha. Kakashi was further surprised to hear that he was now considered Hatake- _Uchiha_ Kakashi. Ino and Sakura were heartbroken that they won't end up with their beloved Sasuke-kun, but Sakura didn't seem repulsed by the idea of marrying Lee and the blond girl was interested in her future (creepy as hell, as Naruto described him) husband. Kiba looked delighted at the prospect of Akamaru growing as big as a lion and Chouni already started dreaming of what his wife and daughter mist look like. Shino was ... well, he was Shino. Tsunade was already thinking of her retirement. Shizuna was thinking of ways to stop her from retiring so soon. Jiraiya was tempted to ask how good his books were in the future.

In the end, Itachi - after he explained everything that happened five years ago and how dangerous Danzo actually was - was allowed back into the village but he dould have to wait a while before he was welcomed back as one of their shinobi. Kisame will spend that time in prison and then they will get a third teammate and start from the bottom, doing D-rank missions until they were deem trustworthy. Sasuke's almost leaving will be pardoned, Kabuto will be placed into the deepest, darkest, most secure cell they have and then they will throw away the key. If he doesn't behave or tries to escape, he will be executed on sight, no sympathy. The alliance with Suna was straightened and Gaara and Naruto promised to one day both stand as equals, accepted and loved by their villages. Orochimaru put chakra restraints on his younger self and Tsunade and Jiraiya agreed on being the ones to take care of his rehabilitation process. The two Akatsuki members told them every secret of the organization that they knew as repentance for what they did to Kakashi and Sasuke.

And then there was the most beautiful and touching moment in recorded and unrecorded Uchiha history. Itachi had actually knelt before his precious little brother and begged for forgiveness while explaining his actions to Sasuke. All throughout that, Saduke stayed quiet and watched him with impassive eyes that would every now and then flash with some unreadable emotion before it was smothered in those black orbs. And then, just when Itachi thought he would never be forgiven, Sasuke's affection for his brother finally beat down his damn stubborn pride and he threw himself at the older Uchiha, clinging to him as if his life depended on it. Itachi immediately wrapped his arms around his most important person and held him tight. Many had smiled on their faces even as tears streamed down their cheeks. Everyone pretended not to see the older pair of brothers embracing behind Kisame and Orochimaru from the future. And if they noticed either pair shedding tears from where they had buried their faces against each other ... well, they valued their lives enough not to mention it.

(Former) Akatsuki Itachi was then quickly examined by Tsunade and Shizune and they determined the cause of his illness and that there might be a treatment, but the first stage would require an operation with immense chakra. Needless to say, Sakura volunteered Naruto, who would have done so himself, anyway, and the three extremely talented medic ninjas got an extra boost from the Nanadaime Hokage for stage two, because Naruto suggested he do stage on on his own. Tsunade and Shizune should be able to finish his treatment from stage three and so forth. The Sun Seal worked miracles, almost completely getting rid of the source of the illness and only leaving the symptom reduction and extraction for the medical ninjas, much to both their relief and annoyance that they could not do more. And after they finished stage two, Naruto infused some of Kurama's healing chakra directly into Itachi. By morning, he should be ready for the first session of his new weekly therapy for the rest of the month.

By the time all of this was settled, it was already very dark outside. Orochimaru suggested they spend the night on the past before heading home, as the easiest way back will be if they start the reversal jutsu at a similar time as the when the jutsu had been done originally. Sasuke and Itachi were quick to invite them to the Uchiha Compound a d for the first time in four years, the beautiful estate was once again filled with life. Sasuke was more than happy when Naruto put up no resistance to moving in and he and the older Sasuke quickly cleared out the blond's small apartment and moved all of his things into the main house. When they returned, Naruto, both Sakuras, both Itachis, Ino and Hinata had made them all a feast. Rookie 9 had decided to stay the night with them, as they wanted to hear all about their many adventures and possibly learn a few new techniques a few years earlier. The Legendary Sannin joined them at around eleven o'clock and they brought sake. Both Sasukes immediately pushed the drink away from either Naruto, making the older pout while Kurama sighed in relief. He had spent way too much energy today to be immune to the beverage and a repeat of what happened twelve years ago was almost certain. Itachi did the same for his brother, much to the older Sasuke's displeasure. But then both Sasukes grinned when Kisame took both Itachis drinks away. Karma was a bitch, as they say. Gai took away the same from Lee and the older Neji took his own younger self's same as well as Hinata's.

The rest got piss drunk - except Sarada and Boruto, as Naruto and Sasuke didn't allow the drink to come anywhere near them - made fools of themselves, vomited. Kiba even stripped down completely and ran out of the estate, running down the streets of the older, better part of Konoha, reserved only for the strongest and richest clan's estates. A few passed out some five minutes after their second drink. Gaara was actually _sleeping_ for the first time in who knows _how_ long. Temari was straddling Shikamaru's waist, both having passed out during an intense make out session. Asuma and Shino were having a drinking contest while Kisame, Kurenai and Asuma were playing poker with both Kakashis and Itachis. Poor bastards were losing worst than Tsunade. Said Godaime Hokage had fallen asleep on Jiraiya's left shoulder while the Orochimaru of this present was passed out on his lap from the right. The white haired man was drunkenly talking to the Orochimaru of the future, on the verge of joining his companions in sleep. Sakura and Lee were playing Go and Hinata snd the young Neji were talking quietly, drinking some juice Naruto sent a clone to get.

Sarada and Boruto were talking with the younger versions of their parents - they'll have their whole lives to get to know the ones they will be living with once they return to their own time - asking all sorts of questions until both Boruto and Naruto fell asleep at the same time. Young Sasuke easily took his precious burden to his room, which he and Naruto decided to share, while the older Sasuke took his son to the room next to his younger counterpart's while Naruto ushered Sarada into the same room after Sasuke. The blond peaked his head through the doorway and saw Neji escorting his best friend's wife to the room meant for her before going to his own room. Kankuro had passed out halfway into his room, leaning against the door frame but sound asleep anyway, so Naruto had let him be. He had walked into the room he had slept in as the young Sasuke's guest, a room he would be sharing with Sasuke for the first time since their only time together. Sasuke had made a motion with his finger from the comfy, thick futon that clearly meant "Come here" and Naruto had quickly climbed in next to him, not even fully down when the slightly older man began devouring and ravishing him.

Most of the group had been cranky the next morning at breakfast; some because they lost a lot of money, others because of hangovers, one because it was all so troublesome and some because they really didn't want to be there (the younger Orochimaru). Kiba came back an hour before they headed out, more than embarrassed with his behavior but he still wanted to see the others off.

They had walked up to the spot and it was quickly decided that the Uchiha family will do the honors, so the two genin among them had quickly gotten to it. Itachi and Sasuke of the past will be the anchors so that they can go through, and be each other's anchor so _they_ aren't _sucked_ through. Tsunade, still cranky from getting so drunk, had asked ten vareities of that same question a hundred times already.

" _Yes_ ," a deeply pissed off Boruto hissed, his Sharingan flashing across his eyes every other time she spoke. Sarada's face had gone that ominous dark that usually meant a temper was about to be released. Her short hair was already starting to stand on end and Naruto stepped back. Itachi was right. Both kids had taken up _waaay_ too much of Kusgina's personality through his genes. Or maybe Madara's from the Uchiha side? After all, he was just as explosive.

"They know what they are doing, Tsunade." The older Orochimaru reassured her as he placed a pale hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. We won't blow up the village or anything."

"That somehow doesn't make me feel better."

''Alright, it's all done.'' Sarada called out, more than happy to go back home, especially since she will now have a whole family she had once only dreamed of. She really didn't mind having two fathers, as she had already seen the Nanadaime like a second father. She was curious how Sasuke and Boruto will get along, though.

''Then I guess this is goodbye.'' The older Naruto told their friends. ''But only for a while.'' He winked at them, before turning to Sasuke, a half sly, half serious look in his eyes. ''You take good care of him, ne?''

Sasuke smirked, sneaking an arm around his blond's waist, making said boy blush. ''Don't worry.'' He looked at his older self as he did the same for his own Naruto. ''I'll take _really_ good care of him.''

''Too much information, little brother.'' Itachi called from where he was having a hushed conversation with his older self and the older Kakashi. Sasuke sent a pout his way, even though he will deny it to his last breath. The Sasaukage chuckled at his younger self's antics. He will admit that he has never seen himself so relaxed. Not has he ever really felt this relaxed, unless it was just him and Itachi when they were kids. Or if he was somewhere no one else but Naruto could see him being silly. It felt good to laugh again.

''I've got one good piece of advice for you, though,'' the younger Sasuke looked up at the older him, interested in what could the other possibly have to give him advice on. The man had refused to reveal anything to him, saying that is not how he will get truly strong. ''Watch out for Kurama. He won't be ignored for long.''

''Kurama?'' He looked at his one time sensei and frowned. Naruto grinned.

''Oh, you'll love him. Well, not really. But you will.'' He told his younger self with a gentle smile. ''He'll become the brother you never had, even if he will deny it to his last dying breath.'' Curious blue eyes watched as the bandaged hand came to rest on his navel and understanding hit him. He looked uncertainly at his older self, but the smile was still in place so he smiled one of his own smiles, actually looking forward to that day when he befriends the Kyuubi. How many people could say they have an ethereal being for a best friend?

''Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, it's time.'' Orochimaru called and everyone gathered near the seal on the ground. The Sasuke and Itachi of this time took their positions as Naruto and Sasuke joined their family and they made a big circle.

''Everyone ready?'' The Hokage asked his family and friends, past and present versions. They nodded and waved to each other before the Uchihas started making the seals that will take them home.

It's been a long time coming, but true peace was about to begin.

 **A/N: Hi! Just to leave this one last note, as this is the chapter before the last. I would once again want to** **thank** **everyone for their support. I hope to hear from you when I upload the new story I had mentioned earlier, Yondaime's One Mess. That's all, for now. Stay tuned for the last chapter of this story!**

 **Until** **next time!**

 **:D**


	20. Chapter 20

**A Second Take**

 **Summary: Boruto and Sarada are in for a few surprises, neither of them knowing the identity of their mothers, they decide to take a peek into the past,only to send their precious Nanadaime back into a time where he almost lost someone he truly cared for. Will things change with Naruto meeting the Sasuke of the past before he ran off to Orochimaru?**

''I can't believe you fixed this place up.'' Uchiha Sasuke, age twenty nine, said as he entered his old home, the Uchiha Compound. They had returned from the past a few hours ago and were greeted by a happy Jiraiya and Tsunade, before Naruto was near tackled by Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi, then by Mitsuki and Himawari, all really happy and relieved to see him back. They had feared they would never see him again and to have him back was a great relief.

After they had let him go, Naruto had looked around and frowned when he saw that everything was the same. With the tempering he has done to the past, at least a few things should have changed. Orochimaru must have seen his confusion for he had explained that they had not just traveled to the past, but the moment Naruto had arrived, he had created a separate dimension that was not at all connected to this one. Everything he did there was going to affect _that_ dimension's future, not this ones.

"Simply put, Naruto-kun," their fellow Kage had said. "You created a world where the Sannin are together again. A world where the Akatsuki will fall before they can cause any chaos. A world where they will have Itachi-kun's support against Madara, if he ever attacks. A world where the Shinobi Alliance will be born years earlier. A world where a Sasuke-kun has his Naruto-kun and will never leave him. You made a new and beautiful world that just may get their peace faster than we got ours. You, Naruto-kun, made a world where everyone who is lonely will have someone there for them. I think you made a great world."

Naruto had smiled. It had been both sad and happy. He had wanted to lift the burden of tragedy from _his_ Sasuke's shoulders, but he was still happy that _any_ Sasuke will live with a free smile. "Yeah. I guess you're right." The second part was a lot happier and livelier than the first, as he realized that he now had his whole life ahead of him to make Sasuke smile all the time. Itachi was alive and well. Orochimaru was a friend. There were plenty strong people to train with. The Uchiha Clan had two successors. The Uchiha Compound was fixed up and lived in and the Uchiha family was well loved and respected once again. After all, everyone loved their two Kages.

But before they could go home, they were ambushed by their friends greeting them back. Kiba was whining about not being a part of the adventure - he never really matured. Hinata smiled warmly at her best friend and at her husband before running into Neji's arms and welcoming him back. Hanabi welcomed them with a big grin while Tenten complained about everyone always doing fun things when he's on a mission with Lee. Said man was kissing Sakura's face all over, calling their adventure, you guessed it, youthful. Ino greeted the two Kages with a smile and a wave while Sai just smiled at them. There was still some tension left between him and Sasuke, but they were willing to overlook it. _Most_ of the time. Shino greeted Naruto in the same way he always did and the blond just smiled while Chouji invited them all out for dinner. Shikamaru actually took it upon himself to scold Naruto all the way to the restaurant, even though it was troublesome. Temari just hit their shoulders with a fist and told them to stop causing trouble. Apparently, Gaara had heard and had worried.

Boruto and Sarada had an equally warm welcome from their friends. Himawari was the first to greet them, quickly followed by Mitsuki. The albino boy was now walking by Boruto's side, telling him, Himawari and all of their friends just how awesome their two Kages - who were also his and Sarada's parents - were in the fights they saw. Denki was listening with acute interest. Metaru was taking notes. Inoji was talking with Sadada about what techniques everyone used. Chocho was staring with open admiration at the handsome Uchiha, often stating that he's better looking than even Itachi-sama, who she had thought the handsomest man alive, much to Sasuke's discomfort at once again having fangirls. Shikadai was staring at the two Kages and the way his father didn't act so lazy around them while still listening to the story. Mirai was walking by his side, also admiring all the handsome and, as far as she knew, handsome men of the Uchiha family (yes, Naruto, too, but she didn't know that yet).

All things considered, they had a good time, Sakura got drunk for the second time in two days while Orochimaru was now forced into his own Legendary Sannin pile. Neji and Hinata left early, as she was pregnant and he was overprotective and declared she needed rest. Naruto sent some clones out to follow their inhibited friends as they left one by one, sending twenty of them to his own home, from where they moved everything to the Uchiha Compound and arranged it. By the time it was all done, Temari was dragging a half asleep Shikamaru behind her while carrying her son on her hip. She told them to expect Gaara and Kankuro the day after tomorrow before she was out of sight.

All in all, it was a good night, made even better when Sasuke saw that his old home was fixed up and that his _new_ family was going to live there with him. Sarada was excited about it and she and her siblings started running around almost instantly, making small rearrangements along the way. Itachi just waved to the couple before sending the unruly children off to bed, telling them they can play tomorrow. It was almost impossible, but Itachi was up to the challenge. He understood why they were acting like this. After all, Mitsuki will be living here with them from now on, as the Snake Sannin insisted on staying with his kawai student every time he comes to visit ... with Itachi always away, of course. The older Uchiha had snorted but didn't make any comment. Some things will never change.

"It was your home and I wanted you to always have somewhere to return to." The blond replied as they walked down halls towards the bedrooms. Their elbows were brushing and their pace was perfectly in sync. It was as if they had never been apart to begin with.

"As long as you were around," Sasuke said seriously as he stopped and Naruto did the same, only to lean back against the wall when Sasuke came closer. A warm hand settled on his hip and Naruto couldn't help but blush at their close proximity. Being around Sasuke always made his heart beat faster. "I always had somewhere to call home." He placed his free hand on Naruto's heart and the blond beamed at him cutely, even as his blush got brighter. He couldn't resist. He lifted a hand and brought it up to Sasuke's head, flicking his forehead with a loving expression on his face. Sasuke stared at him in shock for a moment before swooping in, picking his Hokage up and hurrying to his bedroom, ignoring Naruto's indignant squeaks to be let down.

He placed his precious burden on his bed and crawled over him, making the blond blush an even brighter red. Sasuke pushed away the high collar of the Uchiha style shirt Naruto was still wearing so he could have clear access to his neck. He showered it with kisses and love bites, making his love squirm underneath him. He took off _both_ of his fingerless gloves and quickly unwrapped the bandage on Naruto's right hand, exposing both of their seals. Their beautiful light filled the room as Naruto and Sasuke kissed, the slightly older man slowly starting to rid them of their clothes. He took Naruto's right hand in his left, the Seals overlapping as he looked down at his lover and soon to be life companion. He brought up his free hand and flicked Naruto's forehead with a whispered but deeply meant "I love you," before kissing away the happy tears as Naruto whispered the three words back, over and over again as they began their dance of love in the light of the Moon and Sun Seals coming from their joined hands, under the full Moon, lit up by the Sun's strong and loving light, pulling it out of the darkness.

That night, almost thirteen years after the war ended and peaceful times began, the Hokage and his Sasaukage finally found their peace while holding each other after all those years. Naruto couldn't change the past of this world, but its future was still mendable and he will have his beloved Sasuke there to help him shape the future into the best it can be. This was their second take at a happy life and they were not letting it slip by.

 **OWARI**

 **A/N: Aaaaand, that's the end! This is,** **unfortunately** **, the last chapter of A Second Take. I am kinda sad, you know. It was so fun** **writing** **this. I had actually been unsure if I should, but I am so glad that I did. But, anyway, I want to give out one more shout out of thanks for all my readers and** **reviewers** **, as** **you** **guys** _rock_ **! Thank you for the support and I hope you are all always well. Hopefully, I may hear from you again, but until then, this is bye. Once again, thank you for** **reading** **this silly little creation of my imagination. I wish you well and good luck in everything you do.**

 **That's all, folks!**


End file.
